Vampiro Liebe
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: Un vampiro mató a mi familia y mi primo. Encontraré la forma de exterminarlo a el y a su podrido clan con ayuda de mi nueva familia vampirica. Crossover NarutoXBleachXPrettyCure. Harem masivo, cures adultas. OC. Advertencia: Contenido Explicito. (CAPITULO 23 SUBIDO)
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldo me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA:

Contiene Escenas de sexo explicitas, violencia sangrienta ocasional y lenguaje fuerte. A los que no le gusten este contenido, les pido amablemente que se retiren, sino pues adelante léanlo.

 **Prologo**

La historia toma lugar en el Mundo Vampírico. Un lugar donde no habita casi gente sino ciertas clases de vampiras que a diferencia de los demás tipos que buscan sangre. Esa mujeres solo buscan fluidos corporales ya sean de la mujer o del hombre para vivir.

Wampir* Zamek* es un castillo que se parece mucho a un duomo italiano excepto que es del color negro y tiene ventanas abiertas y lo suficiente para ser vistos por una persona que mencionaremos más adelante.

Adentro de ese lugar tiene cortinas, ventanas medio grandes en ambos lados del castillo, tiene doce habitaciones y 6 baños, una sala de estar muy espacioso. Y un pasadizo secreto que solo las vampiras que habitan en el castillo conocen y saben dónde está.

En alguna parte del ese inmueble se oían gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer eróticos entre vampiras haciendo actos sexuales en sus respectivas habitaciones para luego explotar en su delicioso orgasmo.

En un cuarto se encontraban en la cama dos chicas de cabello negro, nada más que la primera tiene hermosos ojos de color violeta, y la otra los tiene negro onyx como su cabello, y ambas sonrientes con el rico sexo que acaban de tener.

—Eso fue increíble, Sarada. —dijo la ojivioleta sonriente.

—Me encanto la forma que me hacías el amor, Rukia—lo dice de la misma manera.

— ¿Verdad que el sexo es muy placentero con cuando lo haces con alguien que te gusta?— preguntó Rukia en tono de broma.

—Pues claro, hasta puedes sentir cosquillas y muy bonito en pleno acto. —dijo Sarada riendo.

Las chicas se empezaron a vestir platicando cosas triviales, que si los humanos, los hombres, etcétera. Hasta que empezaron a oler la comida que viene de abajo para luego salir bajando de las escaleras.

—Vamos, de seguro las demás se andan matando por la comida deliciosa que acaban de hacer Inoue y Nel. —dijo Rukia corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

—Hai. —respondió Sarada contenta.

En la mesa se encontraban llegando las demás vampiras con deseos de comer algo que las maids les acaban de hacer de cenar.

—Ahhh, que hambrienta estoy —murmuro la ojijade de pelos rosados y con una marca en la frente.

—Lo sé, me anda gruñendo el estómago y a todas. — le respondió la ojiperla de pelos violeta.

—Me pregunto cuando vendrá un chico guapo al castillo. —dijo otra pelirosada de ojos rojos.

—La verdad no lo sé Setsuna, ya ha pasado muchos siglos desde la última vez que todas follamos con ese hombre para luego dejarnos sin ningún otro valiente que se atreva a pisar un pie aquí. —Le explico una chica de pelos amarillos con una coleta superior derecha y ojos del mismo color.

—Tienes razón Inori-san, puede que tarde o temprano suceda. —dijo algo derrotada Setsuna.

— ¡Como extraño la verga de un hombre chicas! —exclamo riendo la ojiverde peli rosada

—Lo sabemos, Sakura. — dijeron las demás

Y así estuvieron las vampiras platicando cosas de mujeres, bromeando, etcétera hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mesa, al igual que Rukia y Sarada cuyos estómagos estaban gruñiendo para luego sentarse a cenar lo que les habían preparado las cocineras.

—Mmmmm… Tamales de carne, muchas gracias Orihime. —agradeció la ojiperla al igual que las demás. —No hay de que, Hinata para eso estamos nosotras. —dijo la peli naranja mirando a su chica seductoramente.

Durante la cena, las vampiras anduvieron hablando de como se la pasaron en sus actos sexuales y que si sintieron muy rico, luego replicando si como se sentiría tener un miembro masculino en sus entrañas, cosas así.

— Te has vuelto muy seductiva Sarada. —la elogia Sakura con un guiño en el ojo.

—Al igual que tú, mama. —le devuelve el gesto la ojinegra.

— ¿Platicando cosas de mujeres se la pasan no? —hablo una voz femenina uniéndoseles a la mesa.

La mujer venia llevando una yukata plateada con minifalda enseñando sus jugosas piernas y delicioso escote de sus senos grandes. Además es rubia, lleva coletas, tiene ojos café, labios rojos y una marca en la frente.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamaron al ver a su patrona en unísono—Que hermosa se mira hoy. —elogió Hinata por su belleza que lleva la vampira mayor.

—Gracias Hinata. —le responde el gesto sonriendo la patrona Tsunade.

—Tengo que platicarles una cosa chicas acérquense. —dijo la rubia mayor pidiendo a las chicas acercársele.

* * *

 **MUNDO HUMANO**

San Lukas, Sonota, México. Año 2071

— ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER, YA ME MATARON! —grito un chico de cabello largo de color negro.

— ¡Y a mí también me están a punto de matar los zombis de mierda! —le devolvió el gesto el otro chico de al lado.

En realidad esos chicos no estaban siendo devorados por los zombis de verdad, estaban jugando al Call of Duty: Black Ops 7 u 8, algo así. Estaban en modo zombis en donde tienen que matar, y matar a esos fulanos pasando ronda por ronda hasta que finalmente sean devorados.

— ¿Cómo aguantamos mucho verdad, Andrés? —pregunto muy cansado el pelilargo.

— Si, ni que lo digas wey*. —respondió el chico casi calvo cansado también.

— Cielos, ando viendo muy rojo, no chingues. —habló tiempo después con la vista cansada.

— Es mejor hacer otra cosa que estar aquí todo el día mate y mate zombis, Koldo. —respondió Andrés sintiendo lo mismo que su primo.

— ¡Chicos bajen la cena esta lista! —los llamo su hermana-prima.

— ¡Ya vamos Sophia! —respondieron los primos.

En plena cena familiar Koldobika estuvo algo pensativo sobre algo lo que soñó anoche, no, sino hace varios días que tiene ese sueño o más bien premonición.

— ¿Sucede algo, hijo? —preguntó preocupada su Madre—Te noto muy pensativo.

— No, no pasa nada, estoy bien Mamá. —respondió su hijo a secas— fue solo una pesadilla leve.

— Esta bien Koldobika, ya se te pasará. —dijo su mamá sonriendo.

* * *

DE VUELTA AL MUNDO VAMPIRICO

— ¡¿De verdad cree que aparecerá un humano en este mundo?! —Exclamo asombrada Hinata

— No estoy muy segura, pero ese chico me ha estado haciendo ecos en mi cabeza que estoy casi segura que de alguna manera aparecerá, seguramente para darnos espermatozoide. —dijo convencida la Tsunade.

Esa palabra había excitado a Nel ya que sus pezones se estaban endureciendo y hasta la humedad en su vagina lo estaba sintiendo que Orihime lo noto y la llevó de la mano a su cuarto diciéndoles que en un momento vuelven.

— Esas chicas… Seguro les gustan tocarse. — rio por lo bajo Sakura.

En el cuarto las maids estaban besándose apasionadamente tocándose las nalgas una a la otra, estuvieron haciéndolo así hasta que se separaron los labios para recobrar aire.

— ¿Te excita la voz de Tsunade-sama Nel? —pregunto con lujuria y sonriente Orihime.

— Ahhh. Ahhh. Sí, me excita la patrona. —admitió gimiendo la peliverde.

— Entonces yo te alivio Nel —dijo orihime procediendo a besarla nueva mente.

La pelinaranja procedió a besar a su chica en la boca quitándole lenta y sensualmente la ropa de maid francesa y esa gimiendo levemente, luego orihime empezó a lamerla y besar el cuello quitando en su totalidad de la ropa y dejándola en brassier y su deliciosa tanga verde. Luego mete su cabeza entre sus deliciosas boobies haciendo a Nel gemir riendo de lo que hace su amada.

— ¿Tanto te gustan mis tetas ori-chan? —pregunto Nel riendo excitada.

— Son tan deliciosas que haría lo que sea hasta sacarte leche. — dijo Orihime excitada y hambrienta pero de sexo.

—Son tuyas mi amor, mámame lo que quieras. —pidió Nel con lujuria

— Sera un placer mi cielo. —respondió Orihime haciendo lo que le acaba de pedir su mujer ya sin ropa.

Y así comienza su acto sexual con orihime besándole el escote mientras le quita el brassier descubriendo sus maravillosos y ricos senos que ella tanto ansiaba probar y chupar. Y procede a hacer esa acción haciendo que Nel gima un poquito fuerte pero levemente hasta arqueando la espalda.

— Como me encantan esas tetas que tienes, ojala tuviera unas como las tuyas. —dijo Orihime chupándolos.

—Ahhh. Ahhh. ¡No te detengas, disfrútalos, son para ti! —imploro Nel siendo estimulada oralmente.

Y así la peli naranja estuvo chupándole a su amada peliverde haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte alagando lo rico que sentía en sus melones hasta que Orihime sintió un líquido delicioso en la boca. Lo que descubrieron ella y Nel fue que estaba empezando a salirle leche de sus pechos haciéndolas quedar sorprendidas, y más a la peli verde por que como nunca se ha embarazado.

—Estas lactando Nel, creo que por tanta estimulación debe haber ayudado a que eso pasara. —explico Orihime igual de sorprendida.

— ¿Que bien se siente amamantar a alguien como tú? —dijo alegre la peliverde.

— Muy bonito se siente mi amor. —dijo sonriente la Orihime.

—Tienes razón. —admitió Nel de la misma manera. —ahora toma mi leche que quieras, es tuya mi cielo. —le pidió llena de excitación.

Y así la peli naranja procedió a poner su boca en el pezón para beber de la leche que le daba su amada como si estuviera siendo amamantada como un recién nacido haciéndola gemir levemente y disimuladante. Ya terminando de tomar lo lácteo en su seno, procede a hacer lo mismo con el otro además de sobarle una entrepierna para luego acariciar su deliciosa vagina haciéndola gemir un poco fuerte de placer.

Después de que se terminara toda su leche, Orihime le pregunta a Nel si le encanta la forma que la masturba y ella responde que si gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, lo cual fue acallado con un beso.

—Ahh. Ahh. Ahhhhh. Mi vagina, mi vagina lamela, hazme correr con tus lengüetazos —suplico Nel en pleno mar de placer.

—Sera como tú quieras hermosa. —dijo Orihime procediendo a lo que iba a hacer.

Dicho eso la peli naranja dejo de chupar las tetas para ir besando poco a poco desde el abdomen hasta una de las piernas. El cuarto estaba inundado de puros gemidos eróticos de parte de las dos hasta que un tremendo gemido de placer interrumpió la sensación ya que Orihime había empezado a lamer el clítoris, como si estuviera saboreando un caramelo circular delicioso.

—Aaah. Aaah. ¡Que rico lames mi amor, tu sí que sabes cómo complacerme! —hablo Nel gimiendo eróticamente.

Y eso motivo a Orihime seguir con lo que le estaba haciendo en la panocha de su amada vampira para después meterle un dedo haciendo mete y saca lento al principio para que Nel se acostumbrara a esa placentera sensación, para después meter otro dedo para hacer el mismo proceso haciéndola gemir fuertemente hasta gruñir levemente.

Luego sintió en la boca un sabor raro pero a la vez delicioso, era como un néctar algo acido pero exquisito y además de sentir como le agarra la cabeza contra su intimidad como diciéndole que se correrá en un momento al otro. Justo cuando Orihime quería probar más de ese jugo néctar, Nel se vino en su boca.

Después ella la atrae hacia el rostro lentamente diciendo lo increíble que la estimuló y lo buena que es para lamer la parte de la mujer.

— Eres la mejor chica que he conocido, Orihime. —le dijo Nel sonriente mirándola con deseo.

— Igualmente, Nel. —devolvió el gesto la Orihime.

Las dos empezaron a besarse, con cariño y después apasionadamente dando una vuelta por la cama, ahora la que estaba encima era la peli verde mientras que la peli naranja estaba debajo de ella.

— ¿Te gusta cómo te beso mi vida? —pregunto Nel besando eróticamente a su amada en todas partes.

—Si Nel mi amor. ¡Aahhh! ¡Me encanta como me chupas los pechotes! —respondió Orihime siendo chupada en los pechos.

Ante el comentario de su mujer, Nel siguió lamiendo los pechos y después empezó a besar su estómago, para luego besarle sus piernas muy rico haciéndola gemir placenteramente. Nel miro la cara de su amada con cara de '¿puedo?' Y esa movió la cabeza diciendo que sí. A lo que motivó a la peli verde hacer su cometido comenzando a chuparle el clítoris haciendo que Orihime soltara un tremendo gemido de placer y arqueara la espalda al recibir lengüetazos de su mujer.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Ay que rico Nel, eres la mejor! —elogió la peli naranja jadeando por el placer.

Eso encendió el interruptor pervertido de Nel para seguirle con más ganas el sexo oral que le estaba dando, metiendo dos dedos además de chuparle el clítoris para después empezar a saborear el exquisito néctar que solo su amada puede darle y haciéndola explotar y venirse dentro de su boca. Después Nel gatea hacia Orihime para besarla cariñosa y tiernamente.

— ¿Se sintieron muy bien mis lengüetazos, verdad mi cielo? —pregunto la peliverde felizmente.

— Si, me hizo sentir de lo más rico que jamás haya experimentado en toda mi vida como vampira. —rio Orihime ante el comentario de su amada mujer.

— ¿Sabes que falta para condimentar nuestra diversión? —dice Nel dándose vuelta enseñando su trasero.

— Se a qué te refieres, tráelo para acá, querida. —pidió Orihime acercando su cara a la vagina.

Y las dos se empezaron a chupar sus vaginas una a la otra haciendo la posición 69, quien sabe quién las hayan enseñado a hacer tal cosa, la peli naranja en su plena lamida empezó a darle algunas nalgadas haciendo a Nel gemir de placer en la chupada que le estaba haciendo a su amada.

—Sí, así Orihime, dame más nalgadas, haz que ardan de placer. —suplicó mientras lamia a su amada.

Y siguieron así por unos minutos más entre lamidas, y nalgadas hasta que se vinieron en la boca de una a la otra haciéndolas quedar muy agotadas después de todo el sexo que acaban de tener.

—Eso fue increíble. —dijo Orihime agotada pero sonriente.

—Sí, hasta me sacaste tremendos orgasmos así como lo hice contigo mi amor. —le devolvió Nel el gesto.

— ¿Crees que aparezca ese chico de lo que habló Tsunade-sama? —pregunto curiosa la peli naranja.

—Quien sabe, Hime, pero me gustaría que eso sucediera, y hasta compartiría su verga contigo. —rio en eso ultimo Nel.

— ¡WOW! Que generosa de tu parte mi cielo. —dijo Orihime muy contenta por ese comentario. —Porque me anda encantando probar una después de mucho tiempo. —

Luego de pláticas random o algo parecido las vampiras maid se pusieron la ropa para salir de la habitación tomados de la mano sonriendo.

* * *

DE REGRESO AL MUNDO HUMANO

Ya de regreso al mundo del nuestro protagonista Alexis vamos al cuarto de los primos porque tiene algo que platicarle a su primo Andrés, pero él y los demás le dicen Andrew.

—Andrew pues sigo teniendo ese mismo sueño que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza y por la misma razón no he podido dormir bien —dijo Koldobika algo preocupado.

—No te preocupes Koldo, es solo una pesadilla, no te obsesiones con eso primo. —sugirió su primo.

—Cabrón, no lo entiendes, no es cualquier pesadilla que ando teniendo en las noches. Déjame contarte los detalles de una manera que comprendas. —dijo Koldo decidido.

* * *

 **NARRACION POR KOLDOBIKA**

Lo que le conte a mi primo de esa pesadilla, fue que me desperté en medio de la calle. Lo que vi arriba no era normal, era macabro por así decirlo, me recuerda al juego que me envicie en algunas ocasiones, si, el juego del majora's mask versión para Nintendo 3DS, se preguntaran a que me refiero con esto, pues sucede que en juego el cielo se torna rojo como la sangre cuando avanzas a la noche del tercer y último día cuando la luna se acerca y debes prevenir la tragedia.

Después de que hayas pasado los cuatro templos y hacer los que tengas que hacer ahí arriba en la torre de reloj. Bueno volviendo al tema el cielo estaba repleto de nubes muy rojas de tal forma como lo mencione pero ese no es el punto, anduve caminando por las calles para ver si había algún sobreviviente cuando en ese momento me topo con un cadáver ensangrentado que tenía heridas en el cuello pero lo que más impacto fue que tuvo dos hoyos y ahí es cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de en qué clase de este mundo era. Era el mundo de los vampiros, el cadáver fue mordido y asesinado por esa clase de gente.

—Puta madre, Koldo, es muy espantoso lo que me estas contando — comentó mi primo algo preocupado.

—Deja tú lo del cadáver primo, todavía hay algo más aterrador que debo contarte. —advertí dispuesto a continuar relatando la pesadilla.

Después de ver al cadaver por unos minutos decidir caminar por las calles para ver si había algún sobreviviente, lo cual desafortunadamente no sucedió, entonces saque la pistola que no sé de dónde mierdas la obtuve más sin embargo para mi suerte estaba cargada, eso me dio un pequeño alivio en un momento así.

Anduve explorando la ciudad apuntando con la pistola a cada esquina para ver si me salía un vampiro porque nunca se sabe por dónde puede agarrarte así estuve por unas calles más hasta que me topé con un gran castillo parecido a un duomo, ya saben, iglesias italianas pero la diferencia es que es de color negro como la noche, me llamo tanto la atención que estaba pensando en subirme por la gran reja cuando en realidad estaba abierta, así que procedí a entrar con mucha cautela abriéndola de esa manera.

El jardín era muy bonito, hasta traía fuente lanzando agua normal me disponía a entrar para ver que había adentro del castillo cuando de repente se empezaron a oír los gemidos, que por mi experiencia en ver videos pornográficos, determine que eran eróticos, así que fui a ver de donde provenían esos sonidos, obviamente agachado por los chupasangre que supuestamente andarían rondando ahí adentro. Pero lo que me dejo en shock fue que este lugar no estaba habitado por vampiros sino por puras mujeres haciéndose cosas. Tales como chupándose las tetas, nalgas, vaginas, cosas así.

—Pensé que me ibas a contar algo macabro o algo así. —replicó mi primo algo asombrado.

—Espérate Andrew, eso es a lo que voy. —le dije para que me dejara terminar.

Lo que vi en ese momento y lo que más me llamo la atención en la ventana fue que una chica de ojos negros con lentes rojos y el cabello del mismo color estaba besuqueándose con una peli rosa de ojos rojos como el rubí además de tocarse sus nalgas y pechos para luego desnudarse mostrando sus depiladas y deseosas partes intimas, estaban muy buenas, eso lo tengo que admitir, se supone que no debía estar viendo ese acto sexual, me estaba volviendo muy pervertido y hasta en voyeur tambien.

Intentaba no querer sacar mi hombria y masturbarme viendo a esas hermosas mujeres teniendo sexo pasional lésbico pero la curiosidad me gano y termine haciendome eso, se oían gemidos, jadeos, gritos de placer, cosas así. Justo cuando esas llegaron al orgasmo, expulse una buena parte de mi liquido blanco en el césped, todo iba bien y ya me disponía a irme cuando sin darme cuenta pise una rama y se oyó un crujido.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y justo en ese momento me arranque rápido hacia la puerta y salí de ese lugar corriendo muy lejos mirando hacia el frente cuando de la nada aparece la pelinegra de lentes rojos pero ya vestida con minifalda del mismo color mostrando sus cremosas piernas, volteo para ir al otro lado y se me vuelve a aparecer otra vez, entonces pensé en ese momento en sacar la pistola y le disparé en el hombro de la mujer haciéndola sacar un quejido de dolor, ese era mi única oportunidad de salir vivo de la masacre que estaba a punto de suceder.

Empecé a correr como mi alma me lleva al diablo a cualquier dirección con tal de alejarme de esa loca vampira, si tan solo hubiera un carro a la vista, pero no hay, así que lo único que puede demorar mi muerte segura son las balas de mi pistola, en mi pleno intento de huir oí gritar a la chica a mis espaldas.

— ¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR VIVO DE MI! —me amenazó la muy puta loca.

— ¡INTENTA AGARRARME VAMPIRA ESTUPIDA! —le grité disparándo con la pistola.

Le empecé a disparar pero la vampira tenía agilidad y esquivaba las balas, ¿cómo puede una chica como ella ser capaz de leer la velocidad balística y poder evitar ser herida, además cómo fue que su brazo se curó? Apreté el gatillo varias veces intentando atinarle pero se todo se fue a la mierda cuando me quede sin munición, lo único que quedaba era pegarle con la parte de atrás del arma.

Lo intente pero con una sola mano me detuvo la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fui arrinconado y ella me miraba ya no normalmente con sus ojos negros sino con sus ojos rojos brillantes, quería gritarle para que me soltara, que me dejara en paz, quería correr, pero el miedo no me dejaba hacer nada, estaba paralizado, aterrado.

Ya no podría hacer nada, mi vida había acabado, la chica me tenía fuertemente agarrado al punto de oír mis huesos quebrarse poco a poco. Le rogaba que me dejara vivir, eso fue estúpido porque eso no se debe de hacer, ya saben lo que pasa. La chica mostró su sonrisa maléfica mostrando sus colmillos ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me iba a morir, ser la comida para las vampiras, justo cuando ella me enterraba los colmillos, desperté de esa puta pesadilla que te quería contar.

—Carajo primo, se oyó muy macabro. —dijo Andrew muy asustado por mi relato.

—Si we, tan solo recordar ese momento me da mucha temblorina— le dije de la misma manera

—Todo está bien, Koldo, no pasa nada, además de primos somos hermanos en armas, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Me dijo mi primo dándome un abrazo de hermanos.

—Tienes razón, men. —le respondí ya algo tranquilo.

—Además los vampiros solo existen en la tele.

—Es cierto.

— ¿Qué tal una partida del Call of Duty? ¿Le entras?

—Claro we.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Wampir** : Vampiro en polaco

 **Zamek** : Castillo en polaco

 **Wey** : Apodo mexicano para los chicos, ya sean primos, amigos, hombres de la misma edad.

¿Qué tal estuvo el prólogo? ¿Les gusto? A veces me atraen las mujeres vampiras a pesar de ser atemorizantes pero también atractivas. Ah, las pretty cures en este fic son mayores de edad para que no meterme en problemas con la ONU xD

Y Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo banda.


	2. Un día normal con el mal presentimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 – Un día normal con el mal presentimiento.**

 **MUNDO HUMANO**

 **San Lukas, Sonota, México. Año 2071**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika:**

Mi nombre es Koldobika Androjax, tengo 21 años de edad. Nací y crecí en San Lukas, Sonota, México. Tengo algunas discapacidades pero no es que no pueda caminar, tener parálisis, síndrome de Down, no señores. Lo que tengo es una leve disfunción cerebral, no es que tenga retraso mental ni nada por el estilo, lo que sucedió es que antes de venir a este mundo me faltaba un poquito de oxígeno en la cabeza y eso fue un descuido medico que causó que yo naciera de esa forma.

He avanzado mucho durante todos esos años en los que he vivido en toda mi vida y me acabo de graduar de la prepa abierta gracias a dios. Pienso inscribirme en la universidad de UES dentro de unos días y tendré que hacer examen de admisión para ver si puedo quedar o no.

Estaba caminando por un canal que esta cerquitas de mi casa con un primo que a pesar de ser un pesado y carrillero lo quiero mucho como si fuera un hermano que vive con nosotros. Platicábamos sobre los videojuegos, series de televisión, música, anime/manga, mujeres, cosas así, pero sobretodo hablábamos sobre un tema en particular, de mi pesadilla que vivo cada vez que me duermo.

— ¿Todavía no dejas de tener esa pesadilla, Koldo? —preguntó mi primo algo preocupado.

— No, Andrew, por más que vea algo gracioso y alegre en la tele antes de dormir no me ayudará en nada. —respondí algo aguitado.

—Ya se te pasará esa 'pesadilla' de la que tanto me hablas, estarás bien men, no te preocupes. —dijo Andrew intentado subirme el ánimo.

— Si, tienes razón, ya se me pasará.

— A todo eso, ¿Cómo vas con lo del examen de admisión?—me preguntó Andrew cambiando de tema.

— Pues más o menos, malditas matemáticas de porquería. —respondí de la misma manera.

Mi primo en realidad se llamaba Andrés pero yo le digo Andrew, sus padres siempre viajan por el mundo durante todo el año, al principio se quedaba a dormir con nosotros durante unos días pero después fueron muchos y hasta meses que técnicamente había decidido vivir con nosotros y empezamos a ser como hermanos de sangre, o hermanos en armas como se dice en el army.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en la vida? —preguntó mi primo.

— No lo sé viejo, prefiero trabajar en la Go-Mart de USA siendo almacenista. —respondí.

— Lo que quieras hacer no hay pex we, con que trabajes y mantengas a tu mujer e hijos está bien. —me aconsejo Andrew.

— Si, tienes razón, a pesar de que no he tenido suerte de hablar y salir con una chica. —dije algo cabizbajo.

— Descuida Koldo, ya podrás conquistar esa persona tarde o temprano. —dijo mi primo. —Tan solo tienes que agarrar valor y ser valiente. —me aconsejo mi primo.

— Trabajaré en ello. —le dije no muy convencido.

—Debes hacerlo Koldobika, no querrás quedar soltero por el resto de tu vida. —dijo Andrew.

—Además puede que en algún momento una vampira se fije en ti. —bromeó.

— Cállate, además de que se fije en ti, capaz que te muerde el cuello. —le devuelvo el gesto.

Estuvimos diciéndonos estupideces, cosas que ni al caso hasta que llegamos a la casa que es de color guinda, una bonita cochera y puerta eléctrica que solo se puede abrir con un control. Abro la reja de mi casa con las llaves para entrar al nuestro hogar. Justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta sentí como si hubiera visto una figura misteriosa vigilándome.

— ¿Sucede algo wey? —preguntó Andrew algo extrañado.

—No, no pasa nada. Entremos. —contesté a secas antes de meternos.

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

 **P.O.V Normal:**

Adentro de un gran castillo de color negro que está en plena calle desierta, una mujer vampira de cabellos rubios con doble coleta de caballo, estaba vigilando los pasos de un sádico vampiro chupa sangre cometiendo crueldades en el mundo humano.

—Maldito chupa sangre, ya verás cuando te atrapemos… —pensó la vampira algo molesta.

Y en eso llamo a la puerta una mujer vampiro de cabello rosa y ojos jade con una marca en la frente.

— ¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? —dijo la mencionada entrando al despacho.

— Sí, Sakura, pasa. —respondió la vampira mayor.

En eso entro la pelirosa y se sentó enfrente de su patrona para platicar lo que había visto en un artefacto parecido a un iPad o algo así.

— ¿Con que ese imbécil anda mate y mate gente huh? —dijo Sakura viendo muy molesta el video.

El vampiro chupa sangre mencionado tiene peinado de Benito Juárez al que le apodan el copetes, se llama Enrike Pena Miento, tiene réplica del actual presidente de mexico al que todo el mundo odia.

— Si, por lo que veo, a él no le importa nada si mata incluso a una mujer o niños. —respondió tsunade más o menos del mismo modo. —Además debo mostrarte algo más lo que vi en mi visor.

Lo que vio Sakura el dejo sorprendido, Tsunade le mostraba la imagen de un humano que traía pelo negro, ojo café, barba moderada y bigote. Hasta se le estaba haciendo algo en la boca.

— ¿Es ese muchacho del que hablaba patrona? —preguntó casi al borde de excitarse.

— Así es, ya he investigado y este es el indicado que podría matar a ese mequetrefe. —respondió la vampira de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué hay de los demás hombres? —preguntó Sakura casi acercándose seductoramente a su casi madre. —Además pueden que sean más guapos.

—Pero no tienen tanta potencial como este chico. —respondió Tsunade —El lugar donde este vive en el mundo humano, es en San Lukas. —dijo eso antes de besar a su casi hija.

Se empezaron a besar con pasión y lujuria tocándose por todas partes con toda la excitación que ellas dos tenían diciéndose cosas eróticas, cosas así.

— ¿Sabe? Yo no tendría problema en compartir el muchacho de que usted nos ha hablado hace unos días, además, las otras querrán su esperma de él. —dijo Sakura entre besos.

— Yo también lo compartiría con ustedes, a diferencia de otras clases de vampiros, no necesitamos sangre humana para sobrevivir sino fluidos vaginales de la mujer o los espermas del hombre, ya sea humano o vampírico, así que no tengo problema con eso. —contestó la vampira mayor besándole el cuello.

—ahhh. Tsunade-sama… —gimió Sakura al sentir como le besaba en esa parte.

—Dime solo Tsunade, mi niña. —dijo la vampira mayor antes de continuar besándole.

La rubia empezó a abrir la blusa roja de Sakura lentamente mientras le besaba el sensual escote haciéndola emitir un gemido de placer moderado para luego descubrirle sus hermosas tetas, no son tan grandes como las de su patrona y de algunas vampiras que viven dentro del castillo pero si tiene tremenda figura a lo que Tsunade sonríe con lo que ve.

— Te has puesto más buena que de costumbre, mi muchacha. —comentó la vampira mayor sonriente.

—Sí, me puse más buena para ti. —dijo Sakura seductoramente

La pelirosa sensualmente se sentó en la mesa mostrando sus cremosas piernas y finalmente se quita lo que quedaba de su blusa mostrando su piercing en el ombligo, en lo que Tsunade la besa en los labios, cuello, hasta en las tetas en lo que Sakura saca un gemido con una risa lo que hace que la rubia mayor sonría mientras le lame los pezones.

—uuffff. Que rico me lames Tsunade, se siente muy bien. —dijo Sakura sintiendo placer.

La rubia mayor la estuvo estimulando placenteramente en los senos por unos minutos para lentamente quitarle sus cortos shorts junto con sus rojas bragas, o más bien tangas revelando su depilada, hinchada y deseosa intimidad lista para ser lamida por la patrona.

—Mírala Tsunade, me depile toda para ti, hazme correr como tu sabes hacerlo. —imploró Sakura en tono de lujuria.

—Será como tú quieras mi amor. —dijo Tsunade antes de lamer su intimidad.

Y asi la vampira mayor empezó primero a besar las piernas de su ahijada, eran cremosas y sexys, quería tener unas piernas como las de Sakura, siguió y siguió besándolas hasta que llego a la parte de su intimidad haciéndola gemir un poco fuerte para después lamer lentamente el clítoris al principio para que ella se acostumbrara a sentir su lengua en esa zona tan sensible.

—Ahhhh. Ahhhh. Tsunade. Justo ahí. ¡Sí! —gemía Sakura siendo estimulada oralmente.

Mientras le lamia metió un dedo haciéndola jadear sacándola gemidos cada vez fuertes para luego meterle otro para que ella recibiera el mejor placer de su vida. Cuando hacia eso, Tsunade empezó a saborear algo raro pero exquisito, un néctar que solo Sakura puede darle y así siguió hasta hacerla venir en su boca aun probando el néctar.

—Eso fue increíble Tsunade, que rico me estimulaste. —dijo Sakura algo agotada pero dispuesta.

—Muy placentero mi niña, ya sabes que sigue, ¿verdad? —preguntó la vampira mayor sonriente.

—Así es, se lo que sigue. —respondió Sakura antes de besarla.

La vampira peli rosa la empezó a besar con mucha pasión en la boca por unos minutos para luego lamerle el cuello en lo que lentamente le quitaba la bata sin mangas blanca descubriéndole sus grandes y generosos senos que empezó a rosarle el escote de su patrona diciéndole cumplidos.

— Como amo tus hermosos senos, Tsunade. —opinó Sakura sonriente. —Quisiera tener unos como los tuyos.

—Las dos tenemos lo nuestro, querida. —dijo la vampira mayor mirándole su tremenda cadera.

—Es cierto. —comentó antes de meterse entre sus tetas.

Sakura empezó a lamerle las tetas a su patrona haciéndola sacar gemidos de placer y eróticos, no las quería realmente, eran una delicia para ella, juntando los pezones era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro y ellas mismas lo saben.

Despues de unos minutos la peli rosa prosiguió a besar el abdomen para luego quitarle su tanga descubriéndole su intimidad al igual que de las demás depilada y deseosa lista para ser lamida por su ahijada.

—Te devolveré el favor cielo. —dijo Sakura antes de tomar la iniciativa.

—Si mi amor, hazme correr como lo has hecho. —pidió Tsunade antes de ser estimulada.

Y así la ojiade empezó a lamerle la el clítoris haciéndola sacar un tremendo gemido de placer siendo estimulada en esa parte además de sentir como le agarra la cabeza para que le chupe mas profundo en esa parte además de meter uno hasta dos dedos penetrándola lentamente y poco a poco le iba aumentando la velocidad de mete y saca.

— ¡No te detengas! ¡No te detengas amor! —rogaba Tsunade gimiendo con locura.

Cuando Sakura iba haciendo lo que le pedia la patrona saboreo su dulce néctar que le estaba dando su señora vampira, y después esa llegó al climax lanzándole chorros en la boca.

—Eso fue genial, Sakura. —dijo Tsunade agotada pero sonriente.

—Y ahora la parte final cielo. —advirtió Sakura decidida a terminar con eso.

Ambas se comenzaron a besar hasta comenzar a masturbarse unas a las otras gimiendo de placer hasta el punto de haber jadeos, gritos, hasta gruñidos se oían. Mientras hacían eso se empezaron a besar para acallar sus gemidos y para después llegar al orgasmo rico entre las dos.

—ahhh ahhh ahhh Eso fue increíble, no crei que no me corriera tanto. —dice Sakura cansada.

— ¿Muy rico se sintió, verdad? —preguntó Tsunade contenta.

—Te amo mi patrona. —afirmó la peli rosa.

—Y yo a ti, y a todas. —respondió la vampira mayor

Lo que no sabían las dos es que tras esa puerta había una vampira peli azul cielo masturbándose al oírlas hacer su acto sexual.

—Masturbándote otra vez oyendo los gemidos de la patrona, Miki? —dijo una voz femenina dándole un respingo.

— ¡Oye aprende a respetar la privacidad de los demás, Sarada! —dijo Miki algo molesta en voz baja.

— ¿Para que? Todo se oye incluso en el sotano. —dijo mientras contenia la risa que quería salir.

—Vete al carajo. —dijo la peli azul cielo molesta.

—Como quieras, ya me iba de todos modos. —dijo Sarada intentando todavía no reírse.

—Tarada… —Murmuró Miki por lo bajo.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL MUNDO HUMANO**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Mi primo Andrew y yo nos metimos a la casa para ser recibidos por mis padres Alessandro y Elena respectivamente además de mi hermana Sophia.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la caminata niños? —preguntó mi padre sonriente.

—Pues muy bien papa. —respondí tranquilamente.

— Puede que la caminata le sirva de algo a Koldo. —dice Andrew

— Si, we tienes razón. Me despeja la mente.

—Buenos pues vamos a comer por que la Tia Elena preparó un delicioso Spaguetti rojo que tanto les gusta. —dijo mi papa antes de irnos al comedor para armozar.

Mi padre Alessandro es maestro de universidad, la verdad quisiera ser como el pero como nací con unos problemas es un trabajo más pesado de lo que pensaba. Además de tener que perder la timidez, se algo estricto con sus trabajos también conocer respuestas de la materia que enseño, por ejemplo la computación, que me hubiera encantado estudiar esta carrera a no ser que incluyeran programación y algo que tuviera que ver con las matemáticas.

— La cena está lista. —dijo mi madre al recibirnos en el comedor.

Mi madre Elena es ama de casa de hermoso cabello rojo como la pasión y de hermosa figura. Me imagino que eso debe haber enamorado a papá, al igual que a mamá la enamoro de lo guapo y cariñoso que es mi viejo.

— ¿Iremos a la reunión familiar la próxima semana como la ven? —dijo mamá emocionada.

—Suena bien mamá. —le devolví el gesto.

Estuvimos comiendo los 5 si incluyo a mi primo y platicando cosas triviales como cosas del pasado, bodas, relatos, cosas así.

—Recuerdo con mucha graciosidad como mi Tío George quería aventarse a la alberca corriendo en la noche nomas que no se fijó por donde iba y se lastimo la oreja y un sangrerío salía de esa parte fíjense. —dije con una risa que ya no pude contener.

—Sí ni que lo digas, aparte estaba muy acelerado en ese entonces. —opinó lo mismo mi padre de la misma manera.

Y asi estuvimos diciéndonos recuerdos graciosos hasta que se hacía tarde y debíamos ir todos a las camas, como mi primo y yo no teníamos escuela a la mañana siguiente pero mi hermana si, nos pusimos a jugar en el cuarto a call of duty en multiplayer pero haciendo menor ruido posible por Sophia y mis padres. Nos entretuvimos jugando hasta casi las 2 de la madrugada ya que nos llegó el sueño y era ya hora de dormir.

Mientras estaba dormido, soñé con la misma pesadilla que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, el cielo rojo, un cadáver mordido por vampiros, gemidos eróticos entre mujeres del mismo tipo, la chica ojinegra y cabello del mismo color persiguiéndome, arriconandome y hasta casi enterrandome los colmillos en el cuello. En ese momento me desperté a la mañana siguiente sudando frio y casi queriéndome salir las lágrimas de los ojos, quiero desahogarme pero tengo que ser fuerte por mis padres, Sophia y Andrew asi que me seque los ojos y mi rostro para después bajar a la sala para saludarlos con un buenos días y llevando una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Koldobika que te pasó? —preguntó mi padre muy preocupado—tienes ojeras.

— Misma pesadilla papá, no sé por qué carajos no puedo dejar de soñar esto. —dije intentando no enojarme.

—Hijo, calmate, respira profundo y explicanos que es lo que sueñas a diario. —me pidió mi madre tranquilamente.

—No lo entenderían. —intenté negarme pero seguían insistiendo.

—Está bien, se los contare pero me tomarán por loco con lo que van a escuchar. —dije consiente de su reacción.

—No importa lo que nos cuentes mijo, no te tomaremos de ese modo como tu piensas. —me motivó mi padre.

—Bueno, ahí les va…. —dije antes de relatarles.

Les conte casi todo lo que sueño diariamente , obviamente omití la parte de los gemidos y sexo que tenían las mujeres vampiro, no es que mi papa, mi primo y yo tuviéramos problemas en oir este asunto pero mi hermana y mi mamá hubieran puesto cara de disgusto y me regañarian.

—Dios mio hijo… —dijo mi madre algo asustada.

—Por eso yo no quería decirles nada. —comenté algo aguitado.

—Lo que más importa es que te lo hayas sacado todo del pecho Alexis. —me consoló mi padre dándome un abrazo.

El me abrazo y lloré en sus brazos como hombre normal lo hace, me estaba desahogando, de algún modo me estaba sintiendo mejor, tener el amor de padre a su hijo.

—Todo estará bien, Koldobika, ya se te pasará. —me consolaba mi madre.

Y yo solo asentí para empezar a desayunar en familia como lo hacemos todos los días, como era sábado mi padre ahora no iba a trabajar en la universidad e iba a pasar el tiempo con nosotros en la casa. Tenía planeado ir a la casa de un amigo a ver una peli con su televisionsota de 40 pulgadas. Invité a mi primo pero declino diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en otra parte.

Me llevé mi iPhone y mi cargador por si las dudas para la casa de mi amigo que estaba a nueve manzanas de la mia ya que pueden llamarme por si necesitan algo. Al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre y en eso me recibió mi compa Giorgio con un saludo y abrazo de carnales y asi entre a la casa.

— ¿Cómo estás wey? —preguntó mi compa.

— Pues mas o menos Giorgio. —respondí a secas.

— No me digas que sigues teniendo esa pinchi pesadilla we. —cuestionó mi amigo.

—Sí cabrón, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. —admití diciendo la verdad.

—Tal vez una peli de comedia te ayude con ese problema. —afirmo Giorgio poniéndola.

Nos estuvimos riendo a carcajadas y diciendo babosadas en la plena película y estuvimos haciendo lo mismo con la otra hasta que ya casi eran las 6 y se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Ya estuvo we, hemos visto demasiadas pendejadas por hoy. —dije algo cansado.

—Sale pues, cuando quieras otra peli comica me avisas por whatsapp. —respondio Giorgio.

—Ok wey ahí nos vemos. —me despedí con un abrazo y saludo de amigo.

—Bye Koldo. —me devolvió el gesto antes de desaparecerme por la puerta.

Anduve caminando unas manzanas parcialmente aliviado y sonriente por las pendejadas de que él y yo nos carcajeábamos viendo las películas, esa felicidad duro un poco cuando sentí un aroma raro, es como si oliera a sangre por ese trayecto, así que me opte por seguir el olor y después empecé a sentir extraño la aroma, como si hubiera cadáveres en algún lugar de ese caminito.

Comencé a asustarme conforme me acercaba a de dónde provenía ese olor tan perturbador y lo que vi me entro el estado de shock y a la vez de terror.

Era mi propia casa la que despedía esa aroma.

* * *

¿Cómo la ven? ¿Que vio Koldobika para que se pusiera asi? Aprecio las reseñas y críticas.


	3. Intento Desesperado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

Le doy las gracias a marcekun23 por dejarme su review motivándome a seguirle con este fic dependiendo que tanto le guste a la gente. Y pues a darle.

 **CAPITULO 2 – INTENTO DESESPERADO**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Iba caminando sonriendo cuando de repente note un olor muy raro a sangre y después ya se estaba mezclando con de uno, o más bien de cadáveres y cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenía ese aroma me dejo muy helado lo que vi, era mi propia casa que despedía toda esa asquerosidad de olor. Lo que me empezó a asustar era que tenia ventanas quebradas, las rejas estaban partidas por todos lados y lo que me hizo sudar muy frio y de miedo al ver la puerta agrietada era rastros de sangre que pasaba por debajo de la entrada.

Cuando la abrí contemplé con horror lo destrosada que estaba la casa, todo estaba manchado de ese espantoso liquido rojo, estaba rezando que no les hubieran pasado nada a mis padres, mi hermana y a mi primo pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando me los encontré, sin vida, sin movimiento, me acerque corriendo a ver mis seres queridos.

— ¡Mamá! —dije aterrado al acercarme a su cuerpo.

Me disponía a examinarle si le habían disparado pero lo que me aterró de verdad fue que tenia una herida en el cuello sangrante, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa y que era seguro. Hay un vampíro chupasangre suelto y que en cualquier momento puede matarme a mí también si no cuido mi espalda. Fui a la cocina a agarrar un cuchillo y no para cortarme las venas precisamente sino para de alguna manera debilitar a ese bastardo hijo de puta que mató a mi familia y huir.

Traté de calmarme y tener valentía cuando eso sucediera aunque estaba consiente que también moriría de la misma manera pero peleando. Ya estaba casi listo cuando oí un quejido de dolor, esa voz resultó ser la de Andrew, me acerque a él corriendo a intentar hablar una última vez antes de que este cerrara los ojos para partir al otro mundo.

— ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew, abre los ojos! —le pedí tajante para que me hablara. — ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Koldo…. Co-Co-Corree…. —me suplicó mi primo con una voz débil.

— ¿Qué corra? ¿De que mierdas estas hablando? —pregunté asustado y con rabia contenida.

— Vi-viene p-p-por ti. —me respondió Andrew con su voz apagándose.

—No te dejaré aquí cabrón, llamaré a una ambulancia e iré contigo. —dije iniciativamente.

—No… déjalo… asi… yo ya he perdido demasiada sangre como para aguantar hasta llegar a un hospital, intente proteger a tu hermana y nuestros padres pero ese ojete era demasiado fuerte y rápido nos mordió el cuello matando a los 4, yo en cambio tuve suerte en no morirme instantáneamente pero no duraré más aqui Koldo, corre, huye, tienes que vivir, lucha por lo que quieres, forma una familia, diles a todos lo que acaba de pasar. —me contó todo Andrew.

Con eso mi primo cerró los ojos dejando ya definitivamente de respirar. Había fallecido, me habían dejado solo, sin nadie que me dijeran estupideces ni nada. Lloré desconsoladamente sosteniendo a mi primo muerto en mis brazos.

Cuando me había desahogado por completo tome el cuchillo para prepararme a pelear cuando ese bastardo vampiro de repente aparece en la entrada son una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Tenía miedo, realmente tenía miedo pero tarde o temprano tenía que luchar si quiero vivir. El muy desgraciado se me abalanzó encima de mi mostrando sus colmillos con intenciones de morderme pero para la mala suerte de él, tenía también preparado mi spray de pimienta para rosearle la cara atolondrándolo por unos minutos, agarre el cuchillo y le empecé a acertar golpes en todas partes incluyendo una pierna sacando mi furia diciéndole maldiciones.

— ¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA, IMBECIL! —le grité acuchillándolo.

El muy hijo de su puta madre se quejaba de dolor tras varios apuñaladas que yo le había estado dando. En ese momento pensé que era ahora o nunca para huir mientras el pendejo ese estaba debilitado, pensé que era momento de correr y huir, opte por tomar las llaves del carro de mi padre, hacia mucho que no manejaba desde la ultima vez que la cague intentando meterlo yo solo en la entrada raspándole a un lado y después de una regañada de mi madre. Ahora era el momento de volver a conducir sino no ese tipo me mataria ahi mismo.

Cuando manejé por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como si nunca se me hubiera olvidado lo que mi papá me enseñaba de adolescente. Debia ir al examen de admisión de la universidad a la mañana siguiente pero por lo que paso en la casa era mejor no involucrar a la gente inocente ya que ese bastardo es capaz de matar a las demas personas con tal de encontrarme y despedazarme, no me importaba no quedar en la universidad, no me importaba tampoco no ir al futuro fineral de mis padres, Sophia ni de mi primo, nada de eso me importaba, solo quería huir, solo quería encontrar la forma de sobrevivir y que este cabrón no me matara.

Cuando iba en la plena rumorosa, el chupasangre se me aprecio en la ventana de piloto, lo que yo iba a hacer era una maniobra suicida.

— ¿QUE PUTAS INTENTAS HACER? —gritó furioso el maldito.

— ¡PUES ALGO QUE NOS BENEFICIARÁ A LOS DOS! —le devolví el gesto —¡ME SUICIDARÉ PERO LA POLICIA TE METERÁ PRESO!

Moví mi carro a un lado para hacerle daño al vampiro raspándolo en la pared de rocas y vaya que funciono ya que salpico un buen litro de sangre en todos lados. Cuando miro pal frente me di cuenta que salgo de la carretera y el auto empieza volcar dando vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, a pesar de que presiento que este el final mantengo una sonrisa en el rostro ya que en un momento al otro me reuniré con mi familia en otro mundo.

Ya cuando deja de dar vueltas, trato de salir arrastrándome ya que tengo heridas muy graves y empiezo a perder sangre, mi vista se esta nublando pero de repente empiezo a presenciar una figura misteriosa, no veo muy bien pero es una mujer y el cabello es de color rubio con una clase de marca no se que en la frente, se me acerca lentamente para verme lo ensangrentado que estoy.

Como mis ojos ya no aguantan estar abiertos se me cierran y todo se vuelve negro…

Vaya que capitulo verdad? Lo dejaron solito al pobre Koldobika y que sucederá ahora que esta inconsciente? Véanlo en el próximo cap. Salu2


	4. Nuevo Mundo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3 – Nuevo Mundo**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Mi familia fue asesinada por ese loco chupa sangre e hice un intento desesperado que supuestamente me había costado la vida moviendo mi auto a un lado haciéndole daño al bastardo considerablemente para después sentir como se volcaba el vehículo por la plena bajada y me arrastro tratando de salir.

Y cuando lo logro empiezo a no sentir las piernas y por la pérdida considerable de sangre empiezo a desmayarme cuando se me aparece una figura misteriosa de cabello rubio largo y una marca de la frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Me aparezco en un desconocido lugar, es como si fuera el cielo y ¿yo estuviera parado sobre las nubes? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Estoy muerto? Comencé a explorar hasta que vi algo a lo lejos y conforme me fui acercando empecé a darme cuenta de que eran mis seres queridos en batas blancas, alas de angel y un aro arriba de sus cabezas, contento de verlos les di un abrazo.

—Papá, Mamá, Sophia, y Andrew, que gusto volver a verlos. —dije contento abrazándolos.

—Igual nos da mucho gusto mi hijito. —mi madre me devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Cómo estas bebito? —preguntó mi padre con su usual tono cariñoso.

—Bien papa. ¿Y ustedes como han estado? —les pregunté

—Igual Koldo, este lugar es muy pacifico. —respondió Sophia con su usual tono infantil.

Viendo que los cuatro traian esa ropa de este lugar y yo no les pregunte por que yo no la llevo puesto, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—La razón por la que no la traes puesta y todo el rollo wey es que estas con vida, nosotros las tenemos porque ya no estamos vivos. Tu en cambio tienes la vida por delante y la debes aprovechar al máximo. —me explicó Andrew las razones de yo no llevar ese atuendo.

—Oye, a todo eso. ¿No fuiste a hacer el examen de admisión? —me preguntó mi hermana.

—No Sophia, no fui a hacer el examen, la razón es que si hubiera ido en esas circustancias, ese desgraciado hubiera matado a mas personas y yo no quería eso asi que mandé al diablo todo y arranque el carro de papa para huir de ese tipo. —expliqué lo que paso.

— ¿Hijo en serio agarraste el carro para huir de ese tipo? —preguntó incrédulo mi padre.

—Síp, era la única manera de sobrevivir porque si lo intentaba a pie, el asesino me hubiera matado de la misma manera como lo hizo con ustedes. Perdóname por joderte el coche papa, me lo merezco. —dije cabizbajo

—No pasa nada Koldobika, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer contra ese desgraciado. —dijo mi padre consolándome con un abrazo.

—Gracias, padre… —respondí tranquilamente.

Y asi estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas por la que hemos pasado antes de que la tragedia sucediera, cosas triviales, de lo regular que íbamos en la escuela, las mentadas telenovelas que eran una perdida de tiempo para mi pero para mama, era lo esencial de su vida diaria, los doramas coreanos en donde salían chicos coreanos que eran guapos por fuera pero en realidad eran muy machistas que mi hermana miraba, le encantaba los chicos asi pero yo no podría decirle nada porque no importa que palabras le decía, no cambiaba de parecer nunca asi que la deje ser.

— Y bien que te gustan las japonesas con pechos y buen cuerpo ¿no? —preguntó Sophia con burla.

— ¿Y que tiene? —le devolví el gesto — Te llevabas el rato viendo doramas de coreanos guapos pero muy nefastos por dentro.

—Koldo… —replicó mi hermana muy disgustada.

—Ya, ya niños, cada quien sus gustos. —dijo mi mama para aliviar el ambiente.

—Perdón mama. —nos disculpamos ella y yo.

—No le hagas caso a tu hermana, Koldo. —me aconsejo mi primo. —ya sabes que solo esta jugando.

—Ya extrañaba eso hermanita. —dije riéndome.

—Igual yo Koldo. —me devolvió el gesto.

Mis padres estaban viendo con sonrisa esa escena de hermanos que eramos hasta que alguien a lo lejos los llamo para que pasaran por la puerta dorada que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Nos tenemos que ir hijo. —avisó mi padre algo triste. —Nos están llamando.

— ¿Los puedo acompañar? —pregunté algo dudoso.

—No mi hijito, los que están vivos no pueden pasar por esta puerta. —respondió mi madre al borde de las lagrimas.

—¿Que? ¿No puedo pasar? Repliqué ante la respuesta de mi mamá. — ¿Nada mas por que no morí?

—No quiero sonar muy mamón wey pero asi es. —me respondió Andrew sonando muy aguitado.

Les dije que iba a cruzar la puerta de alguna manera, quería que fuera cierto pero no fue posible porque caminando sentí como me golpeé la cabeza contra una especie de pared invisible. Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta que en verdad no podía cruzarla, me dio tristeza al saber que no volveria a verlos mas asi que me quería despedir de ellos de la mejor manera posible para llevarme el mejor recuerdo en mi corazón.

— ¿Con que asi son las cosas verdad? —dije sobándome la frente con melancolía.

—No quisiera que las cosas fueran asi pero asi es. —opinó mi madre del mismo modo.

—Ya no importa. —comencé a sonreir tistemente. —De todos modos tuve una breve pero feliz reunión familiar con ustedes.

—Pues claro que si wey, fue muy divertido bromear entre nosotros. —dijo Andrew sonriéndome.

Nos dimos un ultimo abrazo de despedida antes de separarnos para siempre diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queremos, nos amamos como una familia. Despues dije un pequeño discurso a cada uno de mis seres queridos antes de abrir mis ojos y despertar.

—Alessandro, fuiste el mejor padre que he tenido en toda mi vida, me has hecho lo que soy ahora, te extrañaré muchísimo, te amo papá. —dije mientras tenia abrazado a mi padre.

—Elena, has sido la mejor madre que he tenido en toda mi vida, a pesar de que nací con una bronca leve en el cerebro, me has hecho un gran paro con mi avance a pasar de los años, logré lo que mis otros compañeros del CAM (Centro de Atención Multiple) no pudieron hacer. Extrañare tu sonrisa y cariño, te amo mamá. —dije mi discurso abrazándola y besándola en el cachete.

—Sophia, a pesar de que de niños no nos llevábamos tan bien, te he querido a pesar de todo, como un hermano quiere a su hermana, además de decirnos cosas por supuesto. Te extrañaré mi querida hermana, te quiero mucho.

—Andrés, Por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos puedo jurar que hemos forjado una conexión para platicar cosas de hombres, irnos de party, conocer chicas, cosas asi, ¿no? Y pues extrañaré tus estupideces y pendejadas que nos hemos dicho wey. Te quiero cabrón. —dije finalmente abrazándolo antes de separarnos.

Ya nos íbamos a ir cada uno a su propio camino cuando se me ocurrio una ultima cosa.

—Daré con ese desgraciado por haberles hecho daño, les prometo que encontraré la forma de matarlo y asi poder vengarlos. —dije con determinacion

—Lo que tengas que hacer ten cuidado. —dijo mi padre preocupado.

—Si, se los prometo. ¡Cuidense! ¡Bye! —respondí despidiéndome de ellos.

Despues de esa charla familiar comencé a abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando durante todo este tiempo, aunque fue muy bonito volver a ver a mi familia por unos momentos, lo que vi no era un hospital, sino una especie de vórtice y noté algo mas. Ya no tenia mis graves heridas, ni en las piernas, ni en la cabeza, en ningún lado.

De alguna manera se curaron ¿pero cómo? Solo los doctores podrían hacerme esto mediante las costosas cirugías reconstructoras pero casi nadie la paga porque somos pobres. Intentaba pensar en como fui curado de algún modo cuando apareció una gran luz blanca que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y después siento como caigo de culo en el pavimento.

Me queje de dolor en esa parte diciendo maldiciones y cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi me dejó muy impactado. Ese lugar, ese lugar lucia exactamente como en mis pesadillas. En ese momento saqué mi iPhone pero lo que me encontré es que no había cobertura en ese lugar, lo que quiere decir es que no podía hacer llamadas de auxilio y ni siquiera recibirlas.

Todo me parecía familiar, el cielo rojo sangre, el cadáver tirado con herida en el cuello y el gran castillo negro y la reja abierta. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que en verdad fui transportado a la otra dimensión, he llegado al mundo vampírico.

Procuré andar con mucho cuidado y ser precavido en este lugar por lo mismo que he vivido antes y mas por que no traigo un arma conmigo.

Estuve explorando el lugar con muchísima cautela, en las tiendas, videoclubes, estación de policía, escuelas, todo estaba abandonado, luego de caminar muchas cuadras me tope con el gran castillo negro donde decía 'Wampir Zamek' en el letrero de la reja. Curiosamente estaba abierta, me disponía a entrar cuando recordé como casi moría en aquel entonces, algo me decía que no entrara ahí pero la curiosidad me gano después de unos segundos y entre sigilosamente.

Admití que tiene un hermoso jardín, césped muy verde y una hermosa fuente de una mujer sosteniendo su cetro lanzando agua. Procuré hacer menor ruido posible agachado para ver las ventanas de esa casota si había algún loco chupa sangre pero lo que me llevo de sorpresa es que se oian gemidos no de dolor ni de tortura sino de puro placer y como si se sintieran muy bien. Me dejo boquiabierto verlas en realidad tener sexo con una a la otra.

Entonces recordé la parte erótica de mis pesadillas, eran las mismas mujeres de cabello rosa y onix respectivamente. Haciendose cosas, todo lo que soñé coincidia, tal recuerdo tal realidad que tenia cabida. Y por lo mismo la tentacion me gano me baje los pantalones y empecé a masturbarme viendo el placer de esas lesbovampiras, o eso creía.

Las chicas empezaron a gemir mas fuerte al darse placer una a la otra y cuando llegaron al climax, lanzé una buena parte de mi liquido blanco en el césped para luego pornerme devuelta mis pantalones, rogaba que no me descubrieran por ese olor que acabo de despedir. Pero por no fijarme por donde pisaba sucedió lo que me temía. Habia una rama tirada y al pisarla se oyo un crujido y las chicas me vieron en la ventana.

Saben que estoy en su zona.

— ¡Mierda! —mascullé entre dientes.

En ese momento me levante rápido y empecé a correr hasta la entrada y de algún modo pude salir a la calle. La felicidad duró un poco al ver de la nada a la chica pelinegra de lentes rojos, sin embargo, había algo raro en ella, vestia ropas chinas de color carmesí y enseñaba sus torneadas piernas hasta el punto de casi enseñar sus bragas y tenia tremenda cadera eso si lo admito. ¿Pero que diablos hago contemplando su cuerpo?

No puedo distraerme debo escapar de ella de alguna manera o terminaré siendo su cena.

Gire a la derecha y me encuentro otra vez enfrente, intente correr hacia atrás pero ahí estaba otra vez, enfrente de mí. Al darme cuenta que ya no tenia sentido seguir huyendo recordé de inmediato a mi familia, la conversación que tuve con ellos antes de morir. Entonces solo me propuse una cosa, enfrentarme a la muerte. Asi que decidí ya no correr mas y enfrentar a la vampira.

— ¡Matame! ¡¿Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros como tu, no?! —le exigí para que lo hiciera. — ¡Yo ya no tengo a nadie! ¡No tengo Nada! ¡Asi que Matame!

En eso me arrinconó a una velocidad muy impresionante en la pared de la entrada de una tienda.

Por alguna razón no me aterré ni nada, me sentía tranquilo, no tenia miedo a ser mordido por una sexy vampira como ella, porque sabia que me iba a reunir con mi familia al otro mundo en cualquier segundo. Cerré mis ojos esperando a que ella enterrara sus colmillos y me quitara toda la sangre que me quedaba, de repente me entra una imagen de mis padres, hermana, mi primo y yo conviviendo juntos como familia felizmente, en este momento siento como las lagrimas se escurren de mis ojos cerrados. Seguia esperando a ser mordido pero...

— ¿Tenias familia, verdad? —me preguntó la vampira.

— ¿Q-que? —dije en estado de shock por su comportamiento.

Por instinto me aleje unos metros de la chica, capaz me atrapa en la movida y no la cuento. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios y habia que poner atencion a cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer.

—Vamos, no te voy a hacer daño. —manifestó la palida.

—¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? —cuestioné protestando.

En eso la pelinegra de lentes rojos me abrazo tiernamente como lo hacia mi madre cuando me encontraba algo triste o deprimido en algunas circustancias.

—Eres muy valiente. —Me hizo un cumplido la ojinegra. — ¿Sabias?

—Yo…. —Intenté explicar lo del incidente cuando ella me interrumpió con un dedo en los labios.

—No pasa nada, la razón por la que dejamos las rejas y las ventanas abiertas del castillo es que te estábamos esperando a que entraras a ese lugar, sin embargo entraste sigilosamente por nuestros gemidos eróticos y después te masturbaste viendo nuestro pleno acto sexual. —me platicó seductoramente.

No puede ser que esa chica supiera que me había tocado al verla tener sexo con su compañera en su cuarto, por supuesto intenté negarlo pero la sexy vampira tenía razón al verme mi leve erección.

—Vamos, se que te gustó verme desnuda. ¿No quieres ver mi intimidad? —me dijo levantando lenta y sensualmente la minifalda.

Mi cara se puso roja de las mejillas al ver lo depilada y humeda que estaba de ahi abajo. Rayos ¿No se supone que los vampiros no son nada atractivos y temibles que matan a las personas para saciar su sed? La mujer me agarra una mano y me la pone en su nucleo, y saca un suave gemido al sentir el contacto.

—Tocame... —articuló la chica excitandose.

No se en que momento la empecé a acariciar su cueva, al principio no hacia presion y solamente rozaba la mano alrededor entre las piernas.

— ¿Es tu primera vez que haces esto? —rió divertida.

—No, la primera vez fue cuando iba a un stripclub con unos primos. —expusé recordando los viejos tiempos de primos.

—Oh... Apuesto a que no la manoseaste de esa forma. ¿Verdad? —manifestó la vampirita haciendo un poco de presion sobre mi mano hacia su vagina.

Desde ese momento le di placer de lo que no se imaginaba, introduje unos dos dedos dentro de ella facilmente por lo humeda que estaba y esta sacó un sonoro gemido placentero.

—¡Ah Si! ¡Tus dedos son geniales! ¡Hazmelo asi! —gimoteaba la pelinegra de lentes rojos.

Mis embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas y la mujer estaba teniendo tantos espasmos que tiempo despues sus piernas convulsionaron y llego al climax expulsando chorros y mojandome la mano.

—No pensé en correrme tanto por tus preciados dedos. —expresó la palida jadeando por el placer que le era dada.

—¿Acaso hay unos vampiros asesinos por este lugar? —demandé la respuesta para ver si estaba seguro.

—Nadie de aquí es asi como piensas. —respondió sensualmente al oído ya recuperada del orgasmo. —Te lo explicaré cuando entremos al castillo. ¿Te animas?

—Está bien, pero si me llegan a morder te haré responsable. —contesté decidido.

—Verás que no te pasará nada, confía en mi. —dijo la vampira ojinegra.

Luego de la charla nos fuimos directo a la puerta de esa casota negra, me entraba curiosidad de como es ese lugar por dentro, y como se llamaba esa mujer.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté a la vampira.

—Sarada Uchiha. —respondió la vampira. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Koldobika Androjax. —le devolví el gesto. —Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. —dijo la Uchiha del mismo modo.

Despues de que ella abriera la puerta, todo ese lugar me dejó boquiabierto, había una sala de estar muy grande, muchas puertas por doquier, supongo que hay muchas habitaciones de por medio, una cocina impresionante con unas maids de pelo naranja oscura y la otra de pelo verde que me imagino que también están muy buenotas, con su escote moderadamente descubierto y un comedor grandísimo.

Supongo que hay mas mujeres vampiro en esta casa, todo eso era de lujo. Una persona de clase media como yo no podría pagarla para comprarla, simplemente todo eso era nuevo para mi.

—Esta muy lujoso el castillo, Sarada. —comenté muy asombrado. —Debe haberlas costado millones.

—Ni que lo digas, fue muy difícil de adoñarnos de este lugar. De alguna manera nuestra patrona, la vampira mayor Tsunade-sama adquirió el titulo de propiedad. —me platicó Sarada.

—Ah OK, me imagino que debe haberles costado mucho trabajo. —opiné de lo que me acaba de decir.

—Lo sé. —dijo Sarada. —Todos querían este castillo, pero se jodieron. No se ganaron el titulo.

Estuvimos platicando sobre lo que hicieron con el castillo, como renovaron todo, quitándole la suciedad, modernizando todo el lugar, sus costumbres, su sexualidad, cosas asi.

— ¿Enserio todas se portan muy pervertidas en este lugar, Sarada? —pregunté algo incrédulo.

—Por supuesto. —respondió la vampira con su tono sexy. —La patrona nos enseñó a todas las artes amatorias entre nosotras.

—Ay por dios. —dije algo shockeado. —No puedo creer que esté pasando esto.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. —afirmó la Uchiha. —Asi ha sido desde el primer dia que nos mudamos todas aquí.

Intentaba procesar toda la información que ella me brindaba cuando de repente se empiezan a escuchar gemidos, jadeos, y gritos de placer por todo el castillo. Realmente nunca he tenido sexo en toda mi vida, no como mis demás primos que si perdieron su virginidad siendo adolescentes. Eran bien salidos, y vaya que si cierto.

Ademas de que me preocupa que una vampira del castillo me pida tener sexo y yo no la sepa complacer en la cama, pero eso no importa ya que al fin y acabo soy el único hombre que entro a sus dominios de esas mujeres vampiras que solo esperaban a un macho.

—Dime. —me dijo la Uchiha excitándose un poco. — ¿Nunca tuviste sexo con una chica?

Esa pregunta me dejo algo helado, si le dijera que si, le mentiría asi que procedí decirle la verdad, cuando de la nada aparece una vampira que si no me equivoco, debe tener como 40 años o mas.

Tiene cabello morado y ojos colores perla, además llevaba una blusa de color azul ajustada haciéndole notar sus generosos pechos y traía unos jeans también de la misma manera.

Con solo verme se me acerco e intenté alejarme un poco pero Sarada me detuvo diciendo que no me haria daño ni nada por el estilo.

— Mmmmmm…. Ya presentía la aroma de un hombre, pero no pensé que fueras mas guapo de lo que pensé. —confesó la ojiperla seduciéndome.

—Err. ¿Yo? No soy tan guapo —digo con timidez mirándola.

—Oh. No digas eso. Para mi eres muy joven muy atractivo y lindo. —declaró la pelivioleta tocandole las mejillas que estaban rojas.

— ¿Nunca has tenido suerte con las chicas? —consultó la peli violeta.

—Pues, casi nunca lo he tenido, no soy tan aventado como mis primos. —respondí cabizbajo.

—Eso va a cambiar, cuando te acostumbres a esta casa, conozcas a las demás vampiras que vivimos aquí. —dijo agarrándome el rostro y haciéndome sonrojar. —Soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Koldobika. —respondí tranquilamente.

—Que bonito nombre te pusieron, amor. —dijo con su sexy voz. —Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente, Señora Hyuga. —le dije rascándome la cabeza.

— Oh, no seas timido. —me reclamó riendo. —Y llamame Hinata, no tienes que ser formal conmigo ya que me hace sentir muy vieja.

—Está bien, Hinata, como tu quieras. —Le dije sonriendo.

—Asi me gusta, guapo. —me hizo un cumplido besándome en la mejilla.

Luego de esta charla nos habían entrado el hambre asi que la vampira Uchiha nos mandó al comedor con la mesota que mencione anteriormente y adivinen que cena hicieron. ¿Spaghetti rojo tan delicioso como lo hacia mi madre?

Que bueno que no le pusieron albóndigas ni carne porque eso seca la pasta y asi no sabe bueno.

Los primeros en llegar fuimos Sarada, Hinata y yo, después fuimos saludados por las maids que se acercaron y al verme esto fue lo que me dijeron…

—No creí que usted fuera el hombre mas tierno de lo que pensé. —habló la peli naranja.

—Ni que lo fuera tanto. —dije en tono de broma.

—Oh. No diga eso señorito. —habló la peli verde. —me atrae los hombres mas guapos como usted.

— ¿De verdad les atraigo? —digo asombrado por su comentario.

—Si señorito. —respondieron al mismo tiempo contentas para luego besarse en los labios.

Las maids se besaron luego de responder mi pregunta tocándose las nalgas de una a la otra y al ver esa escena siento una leve elección así que procure disimularlo platicando cosas random con Hinata y Sarada.

—Oigan. ¿De casualidad las maids siempre se llevan asi? —pregunté asombrado por esta escena.

—Ellas son amantes desde hace mucho tiempo, Koldobika. —respondió Sarada. —Asi que no es raro que ellas se besen y se toquen enfrente de nosotras, quizás para ti si pero ya a la larga te acostumbras.

—Bueno. No las puedo culpar por ser quienes son. —Admití lo que dijo la vampira.

—Hasta puede que las maids te pidan tener sexo con ellas, formarían un gran trio. —me susurró hinata al oído.

—No estoy listo para esto Hinata. —negué en tono nervioso al oido.

—No se preocupe señorito. —habló la peli naranja. —Aprenderá a complacer a las mujeres del castillo.

—Y por cierto… —me susurró al oído. —Puedes decirme Orihime.

—Y a mi puedes llamarme Nel. —me susurró la peli verde.

Cuando las maids terminaron de presentarse, sirvieron los platos y empezamos a comer. Deberia huir de este lugar pero de alguna manera siento mucha seguridad en este lugar, esas chicas no son chupasangre a pesar de que llevan colmillos. Quizas el castillo sea mi nueva casa.

En la plena cena aparecieron mas mujeres acercándose a la mesa y me empecé a sentir un poco incomodo estar rodeado, quería decirles que me retiraba pero las maids me detuvieron diciendo que no soy una molestia. Todas las demas tenian el mismo color palido excepto la ultima que tenia la piel bronceada.

—H-H-Hola. —Las saludé timido.

—Es muy timido pero muy tierno también. —dijo la de pelo rosa de ojos rubí.

—No esperaba que este chico fuera muy lindo. —habló la mujer de pelo amarillo de coleta y ojos del mismo color

—Me gustaría llevarme a este hombre a la cama. —declaró la chica pelirosa de ojos jade.

— ¿Ah si? —habló desafiante rubia de color claro y ojos verdes. —Pues intenta quitármelo.

—Que guapo es este chico. —comentó la pelinegra de ojos violeta. —Podria llevármelo a la cama a que me destroce el trasero.

—Pervertidas… —dijo una mujer de piel bronceada con cabello amarillo y ojos verde. —Yo me llevaré a este sujeto.

Las vampiras se estaban peleando por mi, se estaban peleando para ver a quien seria la primera en tener sexo conmigo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de esas mujeres y además de verme con deseo.

Me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso por este ambiente pero en el fondo no podía estar mas contento por estar rodeado de muchas mujeres sexys a mi alrededor.

Justo cuando ellas se decían cosas apareció lo ultimo que no me esperaba.

¿Cómo estuvo el capitulo? Ese Koldobika es un suertudo por estar rodeado de muchas mujeres que lo quieren en su cama además de aparecer lo que le es familiar en la plena cena.

¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente cap? Esten atentos.

Saludos banda.


	5. Explicacion Logica

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 –** **EXPLICACIÓN LOGICA**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika**

Las vampiras se habían empezado a pelear por quien quiere ser la primera en tener sexo con un humano como, y vaya que comencé a reirme de este juego infantil por pensar que ellas estaban solo jugando y luego se apareció una figura conocida pero me resultaba familiar.

Luego recordé lo del accidente y como se me acercaba la rubia de la marca en la frente. Entonces cai en cuenta de que ella en realidad era la patrona de este castillo cuando las chicas le hicieron reverencia llamándola por el nombre Tsunade-sama.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención de esa mujer es que llevaba un yukata casi abierto que mostraba el delicioso escote de sus grandes pechos, tan solo verlo siento una leve erección, pero esa no se enfada, al contrario, me vio con cara de '¿te gusta lo que ves?' sonriéndome .

— ¿Esa mujer, es su patrona? —pregunté a Sarada un poco sorprendido.

—Si Koldobika. ¿Acaso no sabias que era esa mujer? —respondió algo curiosa

—mmmmm. —dudé un momento. —Es una larga historia.

—No te pongas nervioso, ella no muerde. —me aconsejó Hinata al oído.

—Se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, muchacho. —habló la patrona. —Si quieres podemos hablarlo en mi despacho. Ahí te explicaré mejor.

Nada mas oir este comentario sentí como unas mariposas en el estomago, no sabia por que pero sentí que algo pasaría en ese despacho. Opté mejor por pasar por alto ese supuesto hecho cenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Mas, por favor. —pedi otro plato de spaghetti. —Esta rico.

—Vaya. Se ve que te encanta este tipo de comida. —comentó la pelirosa de ojos rojos.

—Es que ese platillo es tan delicioso como lo hacia mi madre. —hablé mientras recordaba a mi madre.

—Tu madre ha de ser una gran mujer, mi nombre es Setsuna. —se presentó la pelirosa ojirubí.

—Puedes decirme Sakura, guapetón. —dijo la ojijade.

—Mi nombre es Inori, espero que nos llevemos bien. —dijo la peli amarilla de ojos del mismo amarillo.

—Puedes decirme Ino, mucho cuidado con esa pervertida. —Se presentó la rubia de color claro de color azul turquesa señalando a sakura.

—¿Ah si? —dijo la mencionada pelirosa ojijade. —pues veamos quien lo es mas. —la desafió.

—Me llamo Tier Harribel. —se presentó la mujer de piel bronceada con cabello amarillo y ojos verdes.

—Mi nombre es Rukia, lindo. —se presentó la ojivioleta de manera seductora. —puedes hablar conmigo en algún momento si quieres.

—Y yo Miki. —dijo por ultimo la peli azul claro.

—G-Gusto en c-conocerlas chicas. —les devolví el gesto tartamudeando un poco. —Me ll-llamo Koldobika.

Estabamos casi terminando de cenar ya que el spaghetti que quedaba se termino y todo quedamos satisfechos cuando la patrona me dijo que me esperaba en su despacho. Me sentí ya no asustado o nervioso ni nada, sino levemente excitado ante ese comentario.

—Parece que tsunade-sama quiere decirte unas palabras, ¿no? —dijo divertida Sarada tocándome la entre pierna.

—No creo que se atreva a hacer lo que estoy pensando. —dije intentando negar lo que puede pasarme.

—Pues por lo visto la patrona te ha estado hechando ojos desde que empezamos a cenar, Koldobika. —dijo Rukia sonando graciosa.

— ¿De verdad le llamo la atención? —pregunté curioso. — ¿Qué le atraigo?

—Todo, mi querido Koldobika. —respondió Hinata señalando mi hombría

Despues de toda esa charla decidi ir al despacho de la patrona Tsunade asi que les pregunté a las chicas por donde quedaba ese lugar en lo cual me dijeron que al subir por las escaleras que estaban al frente de mi girara hacia la izquierda y que el despacho estaba como la habitación numero 12, solo debía seguir el camino y encontraría esa puerta con el numero.

Hice lo que me dijeron las chicas y ¡bingo! Encontré la puerta del despacho, al acercar mi mano a la perilla me puse a pensar un momento si debía entrar o no, que tal si ella sea muy regañona y gritona además de muy impulsiva como mi tia Brigitte.

Luego me acordé del accidente en un intento de librarme de ese loco chupasangre y de mi casi muerte segura. Luego me surgió una pregunta ¿Cómo fue que estaba muy gravemente lastimado y casi me moria cuando después las heridas se cerraron y estaba como nuevo? Ya estaba claro, quería respuestas, necesitaba explicación lógica sobre esto. Toque la puerta del despacho y la patrona dijo 'adelante' para después entrar a su 'guarida'

* * *

 **MUNDO HUMANO**

 **P.O.V Normal**

En algúna parte de la Rumorosa se encontraba un loco vampiro chupa sangre muy mal herido por la golpiza que le dio Koldobika antes de supuestamente 'suicidarse' y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Maldito humano…. Te encontraré y te hare pedazos. —masculló entre dientes el vampiro loco.

De la nada aparece otro vampiro chupa sangre y con ropas cubiertas de ese liquido rojo, seguro debe haber hecho daño a las otras gentes, su nombre es Beavis Bidegarai que lleva lentes.

—Enrike, esto se puede llenar de policías, vámonos. —advirtió el vampiro ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

Pena Miento solo asintió intentando levantarse siendo ayudado por su compinche y este creó un portal y se fueron al mundo de los vampiros.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL MUNDO VAMPIRO**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika**

Entré al despacho de la patrona Tsunade, procuré ser valiente ya que ella parece tener carácter fuerte y hasta intimidante para cualquiera. Pero todo sea para que me saque las dudas de la cabeza ya de una vez por todas.

—Hola, pensé que no ibas a venir. —dijo la patrona al verme pasar por la puerta.

—Si, al principio pensaba en eso. Sin embargo surgio una duda y necesito sacarme el peso encima. —dije con determinación.

— ¿Qué clase de dudas tienes? —preguntó la vampira mayor.

Le hablé de lo sucedido en el mundo humano, desde la masacre de mi casa hasta mi casi muerte segura en el intento de librarme de ese loco chupasangre y como por poco pierdo la vida cuando la ví antes de cerrar los ojos para luego misteriosamente no sentir dolor y mirar mi cuerpo curado.

—ahhh. Ya me imaginaba que eso pasaría. —dijo la tsunade dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

—Mira, he estado vigilando a ese desgraciado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese bastardo ha estado mate y mate gente, y tu familia no fue la excepción. Ahora va por ti por lo que le acabas de hacer, fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentarlo, nadie cualquiera haría eso con una persona como el. —me habló de lo valiente que fui.

—Si, no se de donde agarré valor para defenderme y no morir espantosamente a manos de ese imbécil. —dije sin rodeos aunque intentando no decir groserías.

—Con respecto a las dudas, te parecerá muy pervertido pero use mi lengua en las heridas que traías en todas partes de tu cuerpo, mi saliva vampirica tiene poderes curativos, luego abrí un portal para dejarte en medio del vórtice porque como lei tu mente e ibas a hablar con tu familia en tus sueños, era mejor no meterme en tu reunión familiar.

—No me diga… —dije sorprendido. —¿Usted me hizo esto? —pregunté en ese tono mirándome las manos y partes del cuerpo.

—No podía dejarte asi. —respondió la patrona sonriendo.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama. —le agradecí felizmente.

—De nada, ¿Koldobika verdad? —preguntó la vampira mayor.

—Sip, soy yo. —respondí . —Con su permiso, me retiro.

Cuando me disponía caminar hasta la puerta, la patrona me agarro de la mano como pidiéndome que me quedara un poquito mas, no se como pero siento que ella quiere algo conmigo.

—En la plena cena vi como me mirabas. —me recordó lo de hace rato. — ¿te llaman la atención mis tetas verdad?

—mmmm no se de que esta hablando Tsunade-sama. —intente negarlo mirando solo su rostro y no sus boobies. —No le mire nada se lo juro.

—No te hagas, muchacho. —me habló con su seductora voz. —Puedo ver que quieres sobar mis hermosas tetas ansiosamente.

—Perdon, es que nunca he probado un pecho de la mujer en toda mi vida. —admití derrotado.

—Oh. ¿Nunca fuiste amamantado por tu madre de bebe? —preguntó divertida la patrona.

—No me referia a eso Tsunade-sama. —reclamé de la misma manera. —A lo que me refiero es que nunca he lamido el pecho de una mujer porque nunca he tenido sexo con una chica.

—Ya entiendo. —dijo desabrochándose lentamente el yukata gris. —No has tenido sexo en toda tu vida.

—Asi es. —admití algo cabizabajo. —No soy muy salido como mis primos.

—Pero poco a poco eso va a cambiar, mi muchacho. —afirmo mientras mostraba sus hermosos senos.

Vaya, si que eran grandes y tremendos pezones cafes como deseando que se las chupe alguien, como yo, además siento como mi miembro se agranda al ver esta maravillosa sensación.

—Al principio pensabas que eramos todas unas chupa sangre. —decía la Tsunade-sama. —Pero lo que necesitamos no es sangre. —se me acercaba gateando seductoramente. —Es esto. —Finalizó antes de plantarme un beso y de los buenos.

Fue la primera vez que mis labios tuvieron contacto con los otros y de parte de la vampira mayor. Tengo que admitir que esa mujer besa muy bien, tan bien que mi miembro se empieza a poner duro y anda queriendo salirse de mis pantalones. La patrona al sentir eso se hecho a reir un poco en el beso de lengua diciendo que mi hombría parece ser muy grande.

Al ver que no sabia por donde segurle, solo me aconsejó que solo me dejara llevar diciéndo que iba a guiarme, primero comencé a besarle el cuello en lo que ella emitio un gemido leve de placer.

Me agarro una mano y la puso una de las tetas haciéndome sobarla en lo que le lamia el cuello. Ya cuando estaba agarrando confianza me pensé en lamerle sus deliciosos pechos enterrando mi cabeza en medio de ellos.

—Lamelos. —me dijo excitada. —Son tuyos, puedes jugar con ellos.

Y eso me dio luz verde para hacer lo que quisiera con esas que están en mi poder. Empecé con el pezón izquierdo haciéndola gemir de manera erotica, tengo que admitir que sus pezones eran muy sabrosos que hasta me siento como un bebe siendo amamantado por su madre.

Luego fui por el otro pezón, la patrona iba gimiendo cada vez mas lujuriosamente acariciándome la cabeza para después atraerla hacia ella y besarme.

—Si que te gustan los pechos, ¿No es asi? —dijo divertida Tsunade.

—Desde que mi padre me confesó ese fetiche cuando cumplí 18. —le devolví el gesto.

—Oh. Tu papa debe haberle gustado mucho ver a las mujeres desnudas. —dijo la patrona con el mismo gesto.

—Pero eso si. —le aclaré lo siguiente. —Fue una persona muy respetuosa y sobre todo con mi madre.

—Seguro fue un gran hombre. —dijo la tsunade antes de agarrarme el miembro. —Ahora quiero ver esa hombría que tienes ahí. —sentenció antes de abrirme los pantalones.

La vampira mayor se asombró quedándose boquiabierta por el tamaño de mi miembro y hasta me hizo un cumplido diciéndome que soy algo dotado. No presumo ni nada pero seguro que la familia de mi padre la tienen asi de esa forma como la tengo mas o menos.

—Asi como me diste placer muy tremendo con mis tetas, también te lo daré entre ellas. —dijo para después juntar mi miembro entre ellas.

Tsunade comenzó mover sus tetas hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo lento para que yo me acostumbrara a su movimiento, luego con su punta de la lengua me lamia el glande mientras hacia eso con sus boobies además haciéndome sacar gemidos que le fueron tiernos para ella.

— ¿Cómo se sienten mis chichotas, Koldobika? —preguntó la patrona pervertidamente.

—Se siente genial, es muy buena masturbándome con sus tetotas. —admití gimiendo de placer.

—Ay gracias. —agradeció feliz y riendo. —No solo te encantan mis boobies, las demás tienen lo suyo que seguro te llamaran la atencion y querrás probar cada uno de ellos.

—Con razón las chicas en la mesa andaban diciendo esos comentarios sobre quien quiere acostarse conmigo primero.

—Ah. Ya ganaste un harem mi muchacho. —dice lamiéndome la punta del pene entre sus tetas.

—Ah! Se siente tan bien en mi glande. Creo que me vendré en cualquier momento. —dije al borde del orgasmo.

—Esta bien, hazlo. —me suplicó Tsunade-sama. —Eyacula, damelo en la cara. Hazlo por mi.

No aguanté mas y me vine muy rico en su cara y sus deliciosas tetas, la vampira mayor probó mi viscoso liquido blanco y puedo ver que le encantó ese sabor por su forma de sonreir con lujuria.

—Eso es lo que me referia a lo de no necesitar sangre nosotras las vampiras, sino esto. —explicó la vampira mayor mostrando su mano llena de mi liquido blanco.

— Osea. ¿Necesitan la esperma de un hombre? —pregunté asombrado por la declaración. — ¿Cómo yo?

—Asi es Koldobika. —respondió afirmativamente la patrona. —Nosotras necesitamos la esperma de un hombre para vivir ya que nos ayudan a estar activas por mas tiempo.

—Ya veo. —dije tranquilamente.

—Ahora. —empezó a hablar eróticamente quitándose el panties. — ¿Qué te parece si me das placer aquí abajo?

— ¿Ahí abajo? —pregunté excitado.

—Si. —respondió señalando por donde estaba el clítoris abriendo las piernas. —Lameme ahí.

Con eso procedí a lamerle el coño depilado de la muy tremenda hembra haciéndola sacar un gemido poco fuerte de placer, era la primera vez que le daba sexo oral a una mujer. Parecia que al chuparle el clítoris lamia una bolita de caramelo, y eso a la vampira le estaba gustando la forma que la estimulaba.

—Ahh! Si! ¡Que rico me chupas muchachito lindo! —me elogió gimiendo de placer.

Se sentía rico su coño, se me estaba haciendo un vicio tremendo de no querer dejar de lamerle esa preciosura que la patrona. que después me pidió que le metiera y sacara un dedo en lo cual obedecí haciéndola gozar y jadear del placer que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Que goze me estas dando cabrón! —Ahora estaba gimiendo como loca. —¡Rapido! Meteme otro dedo! ¡Apurate!

Le metí otro dedo y ahora eran dos dedos que estaban entrando y saliendo constantemente de la panocha de la patrona, que se estaba volviendo loca de placer. Chupándole el clítoris sentí un sabor algo raro pero delicioso al mismo tiempo. Como me encanto ese néctar me di la tarea de beber lo que podía hasta que ella llego al climax y se vino en mi cara y en la boca también. La patrona estaba gimiendo de lo agotada que estaba después del orgasmo.

—Eso… fue… increíble… Koldobika. —dijo Tsunade-sama jadeando del cansancio.

—Tiene una vagina deliciosa patrona. —le dije un cumplido.

— ¿Te encanto mi coño, guapo? —preguntó la vampira mayor sonriente

—Si, hasta casi me envicio en esa parte. —respondi de la misma manera.

—Lo se, hasta mis chicas sintieron lo mismo. —me devolvió el gesto. —Ahora. Trae tu pene para aca y metemelo. —pidió la patrona abriendo su coño.

No lo pienso dos veces y la embisto lentamente haciéndola sacar un gemido placentero.

—Lo sabia, eres un dotado Koldobika. —comentó la vampira.

—Gracias. Tsunade-sama —dije en pleno coito. —¿Qué hay de los otros muchachos?

—Las tenían ¡ah! Mas o menos ¡ufff! Pero no como tu verga. —respondió gimiendo y jadeando.

— ¿Soy mejor que los demás patrona? ¡Ahh! —pregunto gimiendo.

—Si. Aahhh. Tienes muchísimo potencial. —me contestó del mismo modo la patrona.

Las embestidas iban siendo poco a poco mas brutales en lo que la vampira mayor empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte abrazandome aferradamente al punto de que se escuchara por todo el castillo.

—¡Me encanta la forma que me follas! ¡Ah! —decía Tsunade gimiendo fuertemente.

— ¡Tu también me encantas! ¡Ah! ¡Eres una tremenda hembra! —le devolví el gesto.

— ¡Y tu un tremendo machote! —dijo de la misma manera. — ¡Ahhh! ¡Siento que me vendré en cualquier momento! —Advirtió al borde del orgasmo.

— ¡Yo igual! ¡Aahhh! ¡Vengamonos juntos Tsunade! —dije lo mismo al igual que la patrona.

— ¡Entonces vente dentro de mi Koldobika! ¡Dispara tu semilla ahi adentro! —me imploró gimiendo con locura Tsunade.

Las embestidas se volvían casi brutales y ya resbaladizas que tiempo después los dos llegamos al clímax y nos venimos con un tremendo gruñido acompañado de un gemido. Me recosté entre sus boobies abrazándola para descansar.

—Tu verga se sintió increíble, nene. —dijo cansada pero felizmente la patrona. —Si que eres una bestia por la forma de que me hiciste gozar.

—Aprendí mucho de usted patrona. —comenté de la misma manera. —Es como una profesora para mi.

—Oh. —Exclamó divertida. —No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Llamame Tsunade y háblame de tu porque las formalidades no me gustan.

—Esta bien, Tsunade, será como tu quieras. —respondí de manera divertida antes de besarnos con cariño.

Despues de besarnos nos levantamos poniéndonos de pie para ponernos la ropa cada quien. Cuando me puse mis boxers, Tsunade me dijo lo siguiente:

—Vas a necesitar ropa nueva Koldobika. —dijo la vampira mayor al mostrarme el nuevo vestuario. —Se que no acostumbras llevar ese tipo de vestuario pero te sentaría bien en el castillo.

El vestuario que me mostró era un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco rojo. Cielos, las chicas se desmayarían al verme con ese atuendo de andar en el lugar.

—No uso mucho el traje salvo para cuando se casa algún familiar o amigo mio. —comenté mirando la ropa.

—Sin embargo te mirarías sexy con este atuendo. —dijo la patrona haciéndome el cumplido.

— ¿Qué hay de mi otra ropa Tsunade? —le pregunte por mi típico atuendo viejo. — ¿La seguiré usando?

—No te preocupes, Koldobika. —me respondió. —La usarás cuando vayas a dormir. Aunque conciendo a las chicas, no te lo harán fácil. —rio ante lo ultimo al igual que yo.

Entonces procedí a ponerme el nuevo vestuario aunque no me puse el saco, mi camiseta del juego de zelda y mis jeans las recogio la Tsunade y pidió a orihime y a nel que se encargaran de lavarlos y además de tejer los hoyos que tuvieron en el accidente para que quedaran como nuevos.

Y cuando salí del despacho de la vampira mayor y baje por las escaleras, las chicas se deleitaron por mi nuevo atuendo que llevaba puesto lanzándome piropos.

Algunas se desmayaron de felicidad y otras murmuraron no sé que cosas, me imagino que algo erotico o algo asi. Luego olieron a sexo y las chicas de imediato se dieron cuenta del encuentro sexual que tuve con Tsunade.

— ¿Y, como te fue con Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Sarada seductoramente.

—Fue genial chicas. —respondí contentamente.

—Que bueno, Koldobika. —dijo Rukia sonriendo pasando su lengua por los labios. —ha de ser por eso que se escuchaban los gemidos.

—Si, ni que lo digas Rukia. —comenté riendo. —Y eso que nunca tuve sexo hasta ahora.

— Pero ahora ya lo hiciste y no eres mas un chico virgen. —dijo sensualmente Sakura a mi oído para después besarme en la mejilla.

—Adivina que estuvimos haciendo mientras tu y la patrona hacían el amor. —habló Hinata sensualmente al oído. —Nos excitamos tanto que nos tuvimos que masturbar para saciar nuestras urgencias y excitación sexual. —

— ¿En verdad lo hicieron entre ustedes Hinata? —cuestioné asombrado.

—Asi es, Koldobika. —respondió la ojiperla hablándome sexy. —Nosotras somos vampiras bisexuales, por lo tanto hacemos amor una a la otra, y no dudaríamos en hacerlo contigo. —dijo esto lamiéndome el cuello levemente.

—Yo creo que debería meterme a darme una ducha. —dije intentando pararme para ir a bañarme. — ¿No saben donde esta el baño? —pregunté por las direcciones. —Si son tan amables.

—Vamos, yo te llevo. —dice Hinata dispuesta.

La Hyuga se ofreció a llevarme hasta el baño que estaba al final del pasillo a la izquierda, me disponia a meterme cuando hinata me preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que me meta contigo? —preguntó la ojiperla deseosamente

—Mmmmm puedo tallarme solo, no te preocupes. —respondí un poco nervioso.

—Vamos. —insistió con sonrisa seductora. — ¿No quieres algo de compañía?

—Esta bien Hinata, tu ganas. —respondí cediendo ante sus encantos.

Entramos los dos al baño y ya presentia lo que ella y yo íbamos hacer. Ademas, ¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

Uffff…. Que tremendo capitulo y de los largos verdad? Ese Koldobika ya ha aprendido a tener sexo con una chica y gracias a la patrona, y que hará ahora que vive en el castillo? Véanlo en el próximo cap.


	6. Remedio mas que medicinal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 5 – Remedio mas que medicinal.**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika:**

Me metí a bañar con Hinata insistiéndome que yo necesitaba una compañía, no se imaginan de las cosas que hicimos ella y yo en el baño que les relataré después, ya terminando de ducharnos nos salimos del baño ya con ropa puesta hacia la sala para ser recibidos con cara de querer que les platiquemos del como estuvo la ducha.

—Vaya Koldo si que eres bueno complaciendo a las mujeres, ¿verdad? —dijo picara la Sarada.

—Siempre fui timido con las chicas. —dije tartamudeando levemente. —Suerte que ustedes han cambiado mi forma de ser.

—Pues ya ves que se esta quitando la pena. —dijo la patrona lenguentandose levemente los labios.

—Parece que Hinata y tu tuvieron un 'buen baño juntos'. —soltó Setsuna pícaramente.

—Anda, cuéntanos como estuvo el asunto. —pidió Tsunade con cara de pervertida.

—Bueno, ahí les va… —dije antes de platicarles 'eso'.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hinata y yo nos metimos al baño, el lugar es muy espacioso, con dos inodoros a cada lado, dos regaderas, una en la bañera grandísima hasta con una banca para sentarse y otra con una silla. También hay para colgar ropa en la pared al lado del lavamanos._

 _A diferencia del baño de mi casa que ese lugar era mas o menos mediano y a penas cabíamos 2 personas máximo aunque siempre he preferido bañarme solo y que mis demás seres queridos fueran los siguientes._

— _No pensé que el baño fuera muy grande. —hablé casi asombrado._

— _¿Te gusta? —preguntó Hinata sonriente._

— _Si, es muy espacioso. —respondí del mismo modo. —Y esta mejor que el de mi casa._

— _¿era muy angosto? —preguntó Hinata curiosa_

— _era mas o menos mediano. —respondí. —solo cabíamos 2 personas._

 _En eso hinata se me acerca de manera seductora y sensualmente al oído y me dice:_

— _Y. —me susurra sexy. —Si estuviéramos en el baño de tu casa. ¿Te hubiera gustado que me metiera a bañar contigo?_

— _Generalmente siempre he preferido bañarme solo. —le respondi del mismo modo. —Pero haré una excepción contigo y las demás._

— _Oh. ¿Enserio? —hablo sensualmente. —Apuesto que quieres ver mi hermosa escultura ¿No es asi?_

— _Con lo buenota que estas para tu edad. No hay hombre que no guste de lo lindas que son las maduras vampiras como ustedes. —le dije sin medir las palabras_

— _¿Asi que te gustan las maduras, lindo? —pregunto la Hyuga sonriendo pervertidamente._

— _Si. —respondí algo excitado. —Me fascinan las maduritas._

— _Entonces esto te va gustar y mas a tu amiguito de abajo. —terminó de hablar Hinata quitándome la ropa._

 _La Hyuga trajo una silla y me pidió que me sentara. Después se dio la vuelta para sensualmente quitarse la ropa, mostrando su hermosa espalda con un tatuaje de mariposa de color azul en la parte baja y su sexy bikini del mismo color pero azul marino._

 _Hasta llevaba tanga mostrándome sus jugosas nalgas a lo que Hinata me dedico una sonrisa seductora y me aventó un beso para después desatarse la parte de arriba del bikini mostrarme su sus ricas y jugosas tetas además de bajarse la tanga mostrando su depilada vagina y de lo tremenda que es la cintura._

— _¿Te encantó mi sexy cuerpo Koldo? —preguntó Hinata con su sensual voz._

— _Eres una diosa vampirica Hinata. —Le hice un cumplido._

— _Eso es hermoso de tu parte, guapo. —respondió la vampira peli azulvioleta._

— _Muchos hombres se volverían locos por tu belleza. —le dije riendo._

— _¿Si verdad? Bueno, déjame tallarte la espalda papacito. —hablo decidida._

— _Puedo tallarme solo. —intente protestar pero ella insistió. —No tienes que tomarte la molestia._

— _Un hombre como tu necesita la atención de mujeres como nosotras. —dijo Hinata tallandome._

— _¿De verdad? —pregunté curioso._

— _Asi es, mi querido Koldo. —habló seductora y sensualmente. —Si ves que una vampira del castillo quiere sexo, dile que si._

— _Con lo sensual y buenotas que están, seguro no dudaría en decirles que si. —dije sonriendo._

— _Exacto, como por ejemplo que me ando excitando y quiero que me dejes satisfecha. —pidió agarrándome el miembro lentamente._

— _Ahhhh… Hinata. —gemí ante el contacto._

— _Parece que tu amiguito le esta gustando esto… —afirmo Hinata lujuriosamente._

 _La Hyuga mayor me estaba masturbando y rosando sus boobies en la espalda gimiendo levemente ante el rico contacto en esas partes, no solo eso, me besaba sensual y eróticamente la oreja y el cuello haciéndome gemir de lo lindo como si fuera música para sus oídos, le encanta oir eso._

— _Te haré sentir muy rico, amor. —me susurró muy sexy la Hinata._

— _Ansio sentir eso hermosa. —le devolví el gesto._

 _Hinata gateo hacia enfrente de mi para agarrar mi pene dedicándome una sonrisa lujuriosa para luego metérlo en la boca haciéndome sexo oral, dios, era lo mas rico que había sentido en toda mi vida, y mas porque Hinata que me chupaba como una campeona moviéndose arriba y abajo._

 _Me estuvo haciendo eso hasta que lo saco de la boca preguntándome si quería una masturbada entre sus deliciosas tetas y le dije que con mucho gusto. De la nada sacó un lubricante a base de agua y se lo aplico entre sus pechos antes de hacer lo mismo mi pene también._

— _Esta delicioso tu hermoso pene, Koldo. —dijo Hinata antes de poner mi miembro entre sus pechos._

— _ahh. Que rico me chupas hinata. —le dije excitado._

— _Sentiras mas placer cuando te haga esto. —dijo la Hyuga empezando a mover sus senos sensualmente._

 _En ese momento saque un gemido levemente fuerte al sentir como Hinata empezaba a mover sensualmente sus tetas masturbándome y lamiéndome el glande con la punta de su lengua. Sentia mucho placer el lenguentazo que me daba la sexy vampira en esa parte. El orgasmo se aproximaba._

— _Ahhh. Hinata siento que en cualquier segundo me vendré. —le advertí._

— _Esta bien, damelo en la cara, sueltalo. —imploró Hinata con lujuria._

— _¡Aahh! ¡Me vengo! —exclamé derramando mi esencia en la cara y sus boobs._

— _Uuufff. Me dejaste mucho Koldo. —dijo la Hyuga riendo de lo manchada que esta._

— _No me masturbo mucho disculpa. —le devolví el gesto._

— _Por mi no hay problema en que te masturbes pensando en nosotras. —dijo pícaramente_

— _¿Que podría salir mal? —comenté sonriendo._

 _En eso Hinata se paro y se sento en mi rezago para besarnos y de paso a lengüetazos para luego besarle el cuello y ella me agarre contra sus tetas y me pide que las chupe y en eso no lo pienso dos veces y le lamo los pezones sacándole un gemido sensual indicando que le esta gustando mi forma de estimularle las tetas._

— _Mmmmm. Que rico Koldo. —dice La hyuga en el mar de placer._

 _Seguia lamiendo el pezón izquierdo hasta que sentí un algo raro pero a la vez dulce y sabroso haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera gimiendo levemente fuerte._

— _No manches. —dije sorprendido. —Eso es leche…_

— _Hay algo que no te dije Koldo. —Me confesó Hinata. —Hay veces que lacto incluso sin estar embarazada, suerte que las chicas me ayudan con eso bebiendo mi leche materna. Asi que me daría gusto si hicieras lo mismo._

— _¿De verdad? —pregunté contento. — ¿Vas a dejarme hacer eso?_

— _Por supuesto Koldo. —respondió hinata sonriendo eróticamente. —Quiero que me ayudes con mi problema._

— _Será un placer Hinata. —dije antes de lamerle la teta._

 _Me di la tarea de beberme la leche materna que hinata me daba siendo amamantado como si fuera un recien nacido. Tengo que admitir que sabia muy delicioso que hasta me podría quedar chupando todo el dia hasta dejarla satisfecha. Despues de terminar de beber procedi a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón y Hinata estaba sonriendo y gimiendo levemente ante la maravillosa sensación._

— _¿Te gustan mis tetas? —pregunto la Hyuga en pleno placer._

— _Me encantan Hinata. —respondí bebiendo._

— _Ya te estas adoñando de ellas ¿verdad? —bromeó la peli azulvioleta_

— _Uuuuufff… Puedo tomarlo como un si. —gimió al sentir mi lengua en los pechos._

 _Despues de quedar satisfecho con la leche Hinata se acostó en el suelo para abrir las piernas mostrando su humeda, hinchada y depilada vagina. Me pidió que me parara de la silla y me acercara._

— _Ahora quiero que me ayudes con esto. —me ordenó señalando su parte intima. —Ven._

 _En eso gateé hacia su intimidad para lamerle despacito para que ella se aclimatara a mi lengua._

— _Ahhhh… Que delicia Koldo. —gimió Hinata._

 _Ya cuando se había acostumbrado aumenté un poco la velocidad, es mejor saber cuando subir el ritmo dándole placer a la mujer, siempre lo he tenido en mente desde que tuve sexo con la patrona Tsunade._

 _Hinata empezó a gemir un poco mas fuerte al sentir un dedo diciendo que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y además dijo que lo hago mejor que los demás hombres de su especie._

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Meteme otro dedo! ¡Rapido! —suplicó la Hyuga gimiendo lujuriosamente._

 _En eso no lo pienso dos veces y le meto otro dedo haciéndola gemir tremendamente para después agarrarme la cabeza contra su intimidad._

— _¡Que rico papi! —me elogiaba Hinata. — ¡Me haces sentir muy bien con tu lengua!_

 _Empecé a sentir el mismo sabor néctar de su intimidad, ella comenzaba a levantar sus caderas hasta el punto que llegó a climax lanzándome chorros en la boca y en el rostro._

— _Eres muy asombroso… Koldo. —dijo Hinata jadeando._

— _Y tu eres muy deliciosa, Hinata. —le devolví el gesto._

 _Despues me agarro la cara para atraerme hacia ella y besarnos tiernamente y me dijo que ya metiera mi miembro que era hora de penetrarla y con gusto acepté entrando lentamente en su intimidad sacándonos un gemido sensual ambos._

— _Que delicioso miembro tienes, papacito. —elogio la vampira pelivioleta. —Eres muy dotado._

— _Y tu vagina una es deliciosa, mami. —la elogié también. —Eres una vampira sexy._

— _Uufff… Que bonito de tu parte, Koldo. —respondió Hinata en pleno coito._

 _Las embestidas poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad con ella abrazandome y ambos empezamos a gemir un poco sonoramente, se sentía muy bien penetrando a la vampira que me estaba acompañando. Me puse a chuparle las boobies en lo que ella saco un gemido riendo de como me gusta los pechos grandes._

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Pareces un bebe en necesidad del pecho de mama! —decía Hinata gimiendo ya con locura._

— _¡Es que eres Sexy! —admití ya en ese mismo estado._

— _¡Pues siéntete afortunado de estar rodeado de mujeres como nosotras que necesitamos de ti! —dijo la Hyuga sonriendo lujuriosamente._

 _Las embestidas se fueron acelerando y ambos no aguantábamos las ganas de venirnos._

— _¡No aguanto mas Hinata! —Advertí al borde del orgasmo_

— _¡Yo también! ¡Sueltalo! ¡Derrama tu liquido blanco dentro! —me suplicó en ese mismo estado._

 _Esa suplica no la necesité escuchar ya que di mis ultimas embestidas hasta derramar toda mi esencia dentro haciendo que ambos gimiéramos tremendamente y termináramos agotados jadeando._

— _Eso… fue… grandioso… —opinó Hinata jadeando de lo cansada que estaba._

— _Fue… increíble… —dije en el mismo estado._

 _Despues de platicar cosas triviales nos duchamos normalmente como cualquier gente se ducha y después nos secamos para ponernos la ropa no sin antes recibir un beso en la mejilla._

Fin del Flashback.

—Woow. Que tremenda ducha tuviste Koldo. —dijo Sakura felicitándome.

—Es una bestia en el sexo, me encantó. —dijo Hinata seductoramente besándome un poco el cuello.

—Ojala hubiera sido la primera. —soltó Ino desafiando a la pelirosa de ojos jade.

—Pues ni pedo Ino-cerda, no te apuraste. —le devolvió el gesto.

— Te juro que lo agarrare antes que tu frentezota.

— Ha. Quiero verte intentarlo. —dijo Sakura desafiante.

— ¿Ellas siempre se llevan asi? —pregunté el por qué de su comportamiento infantil.

—Asi son ellas, Koldo, siempre lo han sido desde que se conocieron de chiquitas. —respondió Rukia riendo ante esa 'escenita graciosa'

—Ni modo. —dije riendo. — ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

 **CASTILLO DESCONOCIDO EN EL ACANTILADO.**

 **P.O.V Normal:**

Ese castillo a diferencia de Wampir Zamek lucia mas siniestro y mas tenebroso despidiendo aura maligna y cualquier persona quedaría aterrorizado con solo ver ese lugar. El nombre de este lugar es Ciemna Sekta Priista. Habia calaveras ensambladas como ventanas y huesos también ensamblados como jaula de entrada. Adentro todo lucia macabro, las paredes estaban muy oscuras, había cadáveres tirados en las celdas con manchas de sangre por las paredes.

Esa es la guarida del Enrike Pena Miento, que estaba siendo atendido por una mujer de cabello rubio que era su esposa. Se llama Anjelika Ribera ella es una chupa sangre al igual que su esposo y sus compinches con sus respectivos nombres:

-El Chapo Jusman

-Ozolio Shong

-Beavis Bidegarai

-Thomas Yarrington

-Artur Montel

-Aressandra Zota

-Erba Ezther Cordiyo

-Guiyermo Padréz Erias.

-Manu Belasco

-Xavier Duate

-Raura Bozzo

-Maniro Favio Veltlonez.

-Rikardo Zalinaz Priego

-Karloz Zalinaz de Cortaly –LIDER del clan Cienma Sekta Priista.

—Ese maldito… —masculló Enrike mientras estaba siendo atendido en la herida en el torso.

— ¿El pendejo ese es muy inteligente? —preguntó su esposa con tono voraz.

—Ni que lo digas Anjelika… —replicó entre los dientes. —Ese imbécil no se saldrá con la suya otra vez.

—Ya lo matarás mi amor. —dijo la rubia antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

Se empezaron a besar con pasión y lujuria antes de un toque en la puerta les interrumpiera su apasionado momento.

—Adelante. —respondió Enrike dando permiso a la persona para pasar.

—Oye wey, el señor líder quiere hablar con nosotros, dice que es urgente. —habló una voz masculina de ojos chinos.

—Dile que ya voy, Ozolio. —pidió Pena poniéndose casi toda la ropa.

—De acuerdo wey. —aceptó el ojichino.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir? —preguntó su esposa un poco preocupada.

—Tengo que hacerlo, cielo. —contestó aguitado. —Debo ir a ver que me dirá el señor.

— ¿Que hay del desenfrenado sexo que tenemos todas las noches? —inquirio Anjelika.

—No te preocupes, volveré rápido para consentirte lo que me acabas de pedir. —afirmó Enrike plantándole un beso en la boca.

—Ten cuidado Enrike. —dijo su esposa antes de verlo pasar por la puerta.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Probablemente se pregunten por que esos nombres que mencioné tengan tan mala ortografía. Es porque los quise escribir asi a propósito, me puse a investigar a las personas mas odiadas de mexico y entre ellos están los políticos mas corruptos y EPN y sus secuaces no son la excepción asi que los puse como villanos de la historia y les cambié parcialmente los nombres parodiándolos con errores ortograficos.

En fin. Ya conocimos los nombres del Enrike y sus compinches. Haber que traman esos tipos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo banda. Saludos


	7. Charla en plena madrugada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 – CHARLA EN PLENA MADRUGADA**

 **P.O.V Normal**

 **CIENMA SEKTA PRIISTA**

Enrike y sus secuaces pasaban por la puerta de su líder Karloz comenzando a hablar sobre las regañadas que les puso el pelón bigotón.

—Ay, otra regañada de la chingada que nos puso el patrón, pendejos. —decía Chapo irritado.

—Si. Ni que lo digas. —habló el Padréz. —A todo eso Enrike. ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a ese muchacho del mundo humano?

—Porque ese hijo de su reputa madre casi me mata en la rumorosa y se me hace que sobrevivió al accidente automovilístico y además su sangre es sabrosa. —respondió seca y maliciosamente.

—Deberias tener cuidado mi sobrino, ese muchacho capaz que anda con otra gente de vampiros y pueden ser muy codos a no querer soltarlo. —le aconsejaba Artur.

—Lo sé tio. —respondió Enrike. —Seguro que pueden haber unos mas peligrosos que nosotros.

—Y lo tengan esos. —le siguió Beavis. —Seguramente no son fáciles de matar.

—Oigan. —habló una voz masculina de pelo café. — ¿Qué tal si nos infiltramos en el castillo que se llama Wampir Zamek? ¿Que tal si tengan al pendejo ahí?

—No estamos seguros, Manu. —dijo Shong. —Esta repleto de vampiros mas poderosos que nosotros, tendríamos que arréglanoslas para tener ventaja sobre ellos y seria muy riesgoso para el clan.

—Bueno, yo solo quería ayudar. —dijo Manu irritado.

—Algun dia lo haremos. —Habló Enrike. —Tan solo hay que idear un plan para atraparlo y hacerlo nuestra cena.

—Suena chingon mi compa. —dijo Chapo entusiasmado.

En alguna parte del castillo una chica de pelo indigo estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decían los muy mequetrefes sin ser vista en el pasillo.

Luego de oir toda esa conversación dejó sigilosamente el lugar para dirigirse a su habitación y sacar su auricular y ponerle una clase de chip que a diferencia del iphone de Koldobika, si tiene cobertura en el Mundo Vampirico.

Prendió su teléfono para marcar a quien sabe que para platicar lo que sucede en el castillo. Lo primero que oyo fue una voz, o mas bien voces femeninas en los que la peli azul-claro escuchaba.

— ¡Konan! —habló la primera mujer.

—Rangiku. ¿Qué onda, como están? —Le siguió la peli indigo.

—Pues todo bien por acá. —dijo la segunda voz. — ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Estuve escuchando atentamente lo que decían esos tipejos en el pasillo y creo haber oído que el muchacho que quieren atrapar está en el castillo Wampir Zamek, Himawari.

— ¿Wampir Zamek? —dijo la mencionada. — ¿No es en donde viven Tsunade-sama y mi mamá?

—Asi es, querida. —respondió Konan amablemente.

—Me imagino que es difícil ser sigilosa en un castillo lleno de gente mala. —habló una tercera voz.

—Lo sé, Makoto, pero como soy experta en el sigilo no me sucederá nada. —aclaró Konan tranquilamente.

—Te extrañamos Konan. —chilló una cuarta voz. — ¿Cuándo volveras?

—No tardaré mucho Mana, volveré mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.

— ¿Prometes que regresarás? —preguntó la mencionada.

—Lo haré. —respondió Konan determinadamente.

Iban platicando de todo cuando alguien llegó a tocar la puerta y Konan tuvo que despedirse de sus amigas-amantes vampiras.

—Cuidate mucho y actua con naturalidad. —decía una quinta voz.

—igualmente Hanabi. —dijo la peli indigo antes de colgar.

En eso después Konan dice 'adelante' y la que abre la puerta es una chica de pelo ondulado y no muy sexy como la peli indigo.

— ¿Qué quieres paurina?

—Ay, deja de sonar tan fría Konan. —dijo la latosilla.

/

 **GUARIDA DESCONOCIDA EN EL ACANTILADO.**

Quizas parezca una casa rodante gigante pero por dentro es otra cosa porque tiene una sala, cocina, habitaciones espaciosas luciéndose cada una, cuatro baños, uno de ellos tiene una bañera grande para 12-20 personas máximo y un onsen*, también cuentan con un campo de entrenamiento.

—Me pregunto como le va en esa misión. —habló una chica de pelo lila-francesa.

—No te preocupes, Makoto, Konan es una excelente mujer vampira que conoce mejor el sigilo que nosotras. — dijo una chica de pelos castaños y ojos perla.

— Ojala hubiera forma de eliminar a ese clan chupasangre de una vez por todas, Hanabi. —decía Makoto seriamente.

—Lo hubiera, nada mas que ese imbécil de Karloz tiene un buen numero de ejercito y solas no podremos. —dice la peli castaña ojiperla.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó la de cabellos lila.

—Seguir vigilando el castillo macabro. —respondió Hanabi con determinación. —No sabemos que están tramando esos tipos, además Konan nos mantendrán informadas y nos dirá cuando atacar el lugar.

En ese momento aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules recién bañada secándose el pelo llevando una camiseta de manga corta en color negro un poco ajustada haciéndole notas sus generosos pechos y buenas curvas teniendo puestos los pantalones de mezclilla.

— ¿De que andaban hablando chicas? —preguntó la chica rubia.

—Regina… —dijo Hanabi lo asombrada por su cuerpo.

—Estábamos platicando sobre el plan para atacar a los Cienma Sekta Priistas.

—Puede que sea una locura hacer eso en ese lugar pero espero que valga la pena. —dijo Regina emocionada.

—Eso díselo a Mana que esta a todo lo que da con querer entrenar y entrenar para volverse mas fuerte. —dice Makoto sonriendo graciosamente. — Igual Himawari esta emocionada por ese momento, por eso ella se fue a entrenar con Mana.

— ¿A donde fueron a entrenar? —preguntó Regina curiosa.

—Allá en lo mas alto del acantilado. —respondieron Makoto y Hanabi. —Siempre se ponen a entrenar ahí esas tremendas.

Se oye como se cierra una puerta de alguna habitación y sale una mujer de ojos celestes y cabello naranja oscura largo con un kimono de cheeta mostrando notablemente su tremendo escote.

—Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño. —decía la mencionada.

—Ya volverás a tener otro, Rangiku. —replicó Regina graciosamente.

—Tipico que Mana y Himawari siempre se van a entrenar cuando yo intento echarme un lindo sueñito. —reclamaba la peli naranja-oscuro algo derrotada.

—Cuando terminen te duermes otra vez Rangiku. —dijo Hanabi intentando calmarla.

/

 **EN LO ALTO DEL ACANTILADO**

En ese lugar se escuchaban ondas expansivas, patadas, golpes y contraataques. En realidad era un entrenamiento, o mas bien práctica de combate que hacían unas dos vampiras en pleno acantilado.

La primera chica tiene cabello rubio largo con una larga cola de caballo en la parte de atrás y ojos de color rosa, lleva camisa moderadamente escotada enseñando una parte de su carne y también unos jeans de su justa medida. La otra trae cabello azul marino largo hasta los hombros, ojos color azul turquesa y unas marcas en las mejillas. En cuanto al vestuario, lleva kimono de color azul con flores blancas sin mangas revelando una gran parte del tremendo escote y una minifalda que enseña una buena parte de sus cremosas piernas y sus blancas bragas.

Estas mejorando mucho de lo que pensé, Himawari. —habló la rubia ojirosa esquivando por poco los golpes.

—Al igual que tú Mana. —dijo la oji azul-marino intentando asestar los golpes.

Las chicas siguieron con sus horas de entrenamiento a patadas y golpes limpios, contraatacandose unas a las otras hasta que en algún momento las dos se golpearon en la mejilla mediante el puño pero por suerte no sufrieron daños en la dentadura.

— ¡Aaaw! Vaya que si pegas bien duro. —elogió Mana adolorida.

—Al igual que tú. Ouch. —Le devolvió el gesto la peliazul-marino.

—Ya terminamos por hoy Himawari, ya quiero irme a dar una ducha. —dijo Mana agotada.

—Ahhh. Yo también. —habló la ojiazul en el mismo estado.

/

 **WAMPIR ZAMEK**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Las chicas y yo estuvimos platicando de todo tipo de temas, incluso de los mas explicitos si se podría decir, me preguntaron si he ido a un table dance y tocado a una mujer en lo que al principio intente negar el hecho pero como las vampiras son mas abiertas y dijeron que no se enfadarían si decía la verdad, procedi a platicarles de ese asunto de mi tiempo con mis primos en ese lugar. Las mujeres se rieron al igual que yo del tema.

—Ay Koldo. —decía Orihime muerta de la risa. — ¿Nunca habias tocado a una chica la primera vez que fuiste a un table dance?

—Nunca había manoseado a una mujer en toda mi vida hasta ese momento. —dije entre risas.

—Pero ya lo hecho, lo hecho está. —la pelirosa ojijade pícaramente. —Yo no tendría problemas si alguna de nosotras hiciéramos eso lo que 'hacen las chicas en el mundo humano.

—Ni yo tampoco. —le siguió la patrona empezando a revelar una buena parte de su escote. —No solo somos vampiras peleadoras, sino unas strippers. —habló en broma.

Y todos nos reimos ante los comentarios de Tsunade y en ese momento vi en la ventana que el cielo se tornó verde pero todavía quedaba una porción de rojo sangre y una parte del sol brillaba a lo lejos.

—Cielos, olvidaba que ya había anochecido. — Exclamo Rukia. —Y eso que a esa hora me pongo a hacer ejercicio.

Me entro curiosidad ver ese cielo verde con porciones rojas y sol levemente brillante. En eso la vampira mayor recibe una llamada de no se quien. Juzgando por su rostro de preocupación puedo deducir que algo malo sucede.

—Chicas. —habló Tsunade. —Una amiga me acaba de llamar y el clan anda tramando algo para atacar este lugar. —

— ¿Que planean hacer?—preguntó Inori seria.

—Quieren agarrar a Koldo. —dijo la patrona mirándome a los ojos. —No dejaremos que se lo lleven.

— ¿Quienes son estos tipos? —pregunté algo shockeado.

—Esos tipos son del clan 'CIENMA SEKTA PRIISTA'. —habló Setsuna seriamente.

— ¿Cienma Priista? —pregunté confundido.

—Son un clan que se la pasan chupándole la sangre a la gente. —dijo Harribel. —Recompilé los nombres y fotos de esos asesinos, puede que uno de ellos te parezca familiar. —dijo la rubia ojiverde dándome un folder con fotos de ellos.

—No puede ser… dije al mirar ese rostro. — ¿Ese asesino está con ellos?

—Asi es, Koldo. —me respondió Sarada del mismo modo. —Tiene un buen de lacayos que lo resguardan.

Esos son los nombres que están en el clan según la hoja que me pasó Tier:

-Enrike Pena Miento

-Beavis Bidegarai

-Artur Montel

-El Chapo Jusman

-Osorio Shong

-Angelika Ribera (esposa de Enrike)

-Paurina Pleterini (hija de Enrike)

-Nicore Pleterini (hija de Enrike)

-Sophia Kastro (hija de Anjelika)

Y muchos nombres mas. Porque era una lista larga.

—Seguro esos han de ser como salen en respectivamente en cada foto. —cuestioné mirando la fotos y sus nombres. — ¿Son ellos los que causan muertes espantosas, no nada mas el?

—Efectivamente, muchacho. —habló la patrona. —Estos cabrones se han pasado de lanza matándolos horriblemente, también lo hicieron con mi esposo.

—Lo siento. —dije sintiendo compasión.

—Deja tu Koldo. A mi hombre le hicieron lo mismo. —dijo Sakura poniéndose como una actriz melodramática.

—Y al mio también. —le siguió Ino.

—Y al mio. —dijo Hinata al igual que las demás.

Todas las chicas respondieron lo mismo, sus maridos fueron asesinados por esa gente chupa sangre, y entre ellos estaba el asesino de mi familia, coludido con el clan, tramando algo para atraparme y usarme como su cena para sus compinches.

—lo siento por sus maridos. —hablé tristemente.

—Esta bien, Koldo. —dijo Sarada sobandonme el hombro. —Ya encontraremos la forma de vengar a mi padre y a los demás.

—Ademas vas a necesitar protección Koldo, puede que esos tipos se metan a tu habitación y no nos demos cuenta. —dijo Tsunade preocupada por mi seguridad.

—Yo lo acompañare. —habló Sarada decidida.

—Tambien yo. —dijo Sakura de la misma manera.

No podría creer lo que acababa de escuchar, me iban a acompañar dos sexy vampiras en mi habitación para protegerme de las amenazas de los priistas chupa sangre.

—Siempre he dormido solo en mi habitación, chicas. —protesté ante los comentarios de las vampiras.

—Pero acostúmbrate a dormir con las sexy vampiras que te gustan. —me susurró sensualmente la pequeña uchiha.

La verdad no me pareció muy mala idea de que fueran conmigo a cuidarme en la habitación. Debo admitir que todas de este castillo son hermosas, sexys, fuertes e inteligentes. Y tienen el excelente sentido de humor hasta saben contar chistes y bromear.

Cuando terminábamos de platicar me empezó a dar sueño y les dije que me iba a dormir a mi habitación, en eso las uchihas me acompañan a la habitación para cuidarme de esos cabrones que intentarán raptarme. Al sacar mi camiseta y shorts de dormir les pedí que se dieran la vuelta pero como querían ver mi cuerpo en ropa interior cedi y acabé cambiándome enfrente de ellas. Creo que las deleité de ese modo.

—Que sexy te ves. —me elogio Sarada sonriente y sexymente.

—Gracias. Igual ustedes. —les devolví el gesto.

Despues de cambiarme me subi a una cama que era tamaño King, en mi casa era matrimonial, que quiere decir que solo cabíamos 2 personas, en cambio la del castillo caben como de cuatro a cinco personas máximo por el tamaño tan grande que tiene.

—Tu tranquilo mi Koldo. —me habló Sakura con su voz Sexy. —Nosotras vigilaremos los alrededores, te despertaremos si pasa algo.

—Esta bien Sakura. —solo me limité a responder antes de cerrar los ojos en una cama grande.

Estaba durmiedo plácidamente cuando empecé escuchar comentarios pervertidos de parte de las mujeres Uchiha, como que si soy sexy, guapo, mi miembro grande, como me tiré a Tsunade y después a Hinata.

Sentí algo en el estomago al oírlas querer sexo conmigo aunque intente hacerme el dormido para luego escuchar unos pasos sensuales que se me iban acercando.

—Koldo… —habló Sakura sensualmente para despertarme. —Despierta…

Me doy vuelta abriendo los ojos y lo que vi me asombró por sus disfraces de las vampiras en frente de mi, Sakura tiene una bata blanca de doctora encima de su babydoll de color rojo. Y Sarada estaba disfrazada de enfermera usando un vestido con su minifalda de color rosa enseñando la gran parte de sus cremosas piernas y pude ver que lleva tanga roja.

Creo que tendré una noche larga con esas hembras…

* * *

Arrrrgh… Como me tarde en desarrollar este capitulo. Lo que pasa es que a veces ando de pachanga con mis primos, a veces unos parientes mios van a mi ciudad y a veces quiero ir a verlos y jugar al black ops 2 con mis primos que son unos patanes por cierto XD.

Ya en cuanto al capitulo de hoy, ya descubrimos mas o menos quienes son los responsables de la muerte de mi familia y los esposos de las vampiras, ¿que sucederá después? No se pierdan el siguiente episodio. Saludos.


	8. Sol de medianoche

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 – SOL DE MEDIANOCHE.**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika:**

Estaba durmiendo cuendo las vampiras Uchiha se me acercaron sensualmente para despertarme viéndolas lo que me dejo boquiabierto. Sakura estaba disfrazada de doctora llevando una bata blanca con su babydoll rojo abajo y Sarada de enfermera llevando ropa rosa de esas que aparecen en hentai sobretodo con minifalda.

—Mira Koldo. Te gustan nuestros disfraces? —preguntó la ojijade sonriendo sensualmente.

—Y el mio? —le siguió la hija.

Yo solo asentí para después ser besado por esas tremendas mujeres y de manera pasional por todos lados sobretodo el rostro y en la boca manoseándome en las piernas hasta tocar mi miembro.

—Vamos a ver como está tu miembro. —dijo Sakura lujuriosamente antes de abrirme los shorts y revelarme mi hombría.

—Wow! —exclamó Sarada por lo de mi miembro. —Es muy grande, quiero probarlo.

—Esta bien mi bebe, es toda tuya, yo le chuparé las bolas. —dijo la mamá Uchiha riendo.

En este momento ambas me empezaron a hacer sexo oral con Sarada lamiéndome el miembro y su madre los testículos como unas campeonas, mas bien como estrellas porno que miraba en internet se podría decir. Se nota que extrañaban una hombría por la forma que me lamian esas vampiras. Intercambiaron lugares y vicervesa halagando lo delicioso que soy, que mi miembro, cosas muy sexys. Por chupada que me hacían sentía que el orgasmo se aproximaba y no aguantaría más tiempo, en eso lo notaron las chicas.

—Que sucede? Te vas a venir? —preguntó Sakura sensualmente.

—Son ricas sus chupadas que siento el orgasmo aproximándose. —le respondí al borde del orgasmo.

—Esta bien, suéltalo, dánoslo… En la cara. —imploraron ambas antes de recibir mi escencia en el rostro con lengua de fuera.

Ellas recibieron mi liquido blanco alrededor de su rostro y una parte de su lengua de fuera y después se besaron para intercambiar mis fluidos de boca a boca.

—Vaya. Es muy viscoso. —admitió Sarada saboreándolos.

—Y muy delicioso. —le siguió la madre tocándome la punta de mi miembro. —Y mas tu cosita.

—Les encantó? —les pregunté riendo.

—Si, hace mucho que no probaba un hombre tan dotado como tu. —respondió Sakura pervertidamente.

En eso la ojijade gateo hacia mi y cuando se me acerco volteo me mostro su rico trasero con su tanga puesta, a pesar de no ser tetona si que traía tremendas curvas, asi que no se le quitaba lo buena que estaba.

—Que te parece mi culito, amor? —preguntó Sakura con su sensual voz.

—Es muy delicioso y antojable. —opine sonriendo de lo que dije.

—De verdad? —inquirio riendo —Te encanta mi hermoso trasero?

—Si. —respondí ya con ganas de saborearlo.

—Bueno… —dijo la mamá Uchiha poniendo su culo en mi rostro. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi culo, es todo tuyo.

Eso fue música para mis oídos y empece a besarle las nalgas haciéndola gemir riendo ante los lengüetazos que le estaba dando, haciéndola gemir sensualmente. Sin darme cuenta de que Sarada se estaba masturbando viendo esa candente escena.

—mmmmm… Que bien se siente ahhhh… —gemia Sakura en el mar de placer que le estaba dando.

Le estuve lamiendo por unos minutos mas hasta que la ojijade hizo el tanga a un lado para mostrarme su hermosa y rasura intimidad pidiéndome que le chupara ahí y con gusto acepte y rosee un poco mi lengua en su parte haciéndola emitir un sonoro gemido sintiendo el lengüetazo.

—Ahhh! Chupame mas! Justo Ahí! —gemia Sakura lujuriosamente.

Poco a poco le agarre el ritmo estimulándola oralmente y sacándole gemidos ya tornándose mas fuertes además de empezar a saborear sus jugos vaginales tiempo después.

—Ahhh! Que delicia! Te gustan mis jugos?! —inquirió la ojijade con locura.

—Estan deliciosos… —respondí lamiéndole.

—Pues bebelo todo mi amor! Esta delicioso! —pidió gimiendo casi al borde del orgasmo.

Despues de saborear su intimidad, Sakura se vino en mi boca y cayo rendida jadeando de cansancio al igual que la bebe uchiha que se vino a chorros mojando un poco el sillón y mas el piso.

—Eso… fue… increíble…—dijo la mama Uchiha jadeando cansada pero feliz.

—Ni que lo digas… Eres una sexy mamá Sakura. —la halague por su figura.

—En serio? Eres un amor, Koldo. —exclamó la ojijade sonriendo y abrazandome.

En ese momento Sarada se sube a la cama a abrazarme a mi también para no ser olvidada y yo diciéndole que es una sexy hija al igual que su sensual madre tuvo. Haciéndo feliz a las dos y después me besan en ambos cachetes. Entonces a la bebe Uchiha se le ocurrio una idea…

—Ya que probaste el traserito lindo de mi madre. —habló Sarada pervertidamente. —Que te parece el mio?

—Al igual que el de tu mama, esta muy delicioso y me dan ganas de probarlo. —respondí con ansias de estimularla el trasero.

—Uuuuffff. Pues adelante. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras. —accedió la bebe Uchiha dándome permiso para darle placer.

En ese momento Sakura se puso encima de mi y empezó a meter mi miembro en su vagina emitiendo un gemido-grito leve de placer mientras que Sarada hizo a un lado su tanga pidiéndome que le lamiera en sus partes intimas, procedi a hacer lo que ella dice haciéndola gemir fuerte al sentir mi lengua.

—Aahhh… Que bien se siente tu vergota que tienes, Koldo… —halagó la pelirosa lo bien que sentía.

—Si que sabe dar placer oral, mami… —dijo la bebe Uchiha en el mar de placer.

—A que si verdad, amor? —añadió su mama gimiendo —Es un experto en complacer a las mujeres… Ah…

Estuvimos en el mar de placer con Sakura siendo penetrada y Sarada recibiendo placer oral, la habitación estuvo inundada de gemidos, jadeos y gritos eróticos de parte de esas mujeres.

La mama empezó a besar a su hija para acallar los sonidos por unos minutos para luego separarse levemente para recuperar el aire y sacar sus gemidos de placer cuando tiempo después nuestros orgasmos se aproximaban.

—Ahhh! Ahhh! Ya…! No aguanto mas! —gemia Sakura con locura al borde del orgasmo.

—Yo tampoco! Madre! —le siguió la hija.

—Entonces vengámonos juntas amor! —suplico la madre casi a punto de venirse. —Vengamonos juntas!

Despues de unas embestidas y lamidas a ambas nos venimos los 3 y de manera brutal emitiendo un gemido tremendo para después caer rendidos en la cama quedándonos dormidos abrazando mis brazos en cada lado.

—Eso fue increíble… —dije agotado del increíble acto.

—Y mas porque nos hiciste sentir muy bien… —dijo Sarada en el mismo estado.

—Hace mucho que alguien no me hacia gozar de esa forma. —opino riendo la pelirosa.

—Creo que tengo mucho potencial para esto. —bromeé con lo que acabo de decir.

—Claro que lo tienes papacito. —añadió la bebe Uchiha de la misma manera besándome en la mejilla.

—Por eso Tsunade-sama y Hinata están muy contentas por la forma que las gozaste… —me susurró sensualmente Sakura. —No tengo problema en que hagas gozar a las demás de aquí, no me pondré celosa, ni siquiera si estas con Ino cerda.

— ¿De verdad no te molesta? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Al contrario… —respondió la ojijade. —Tu cosita fue la que nos enamoró a todas.

—Hasta todas podemos ser tus novias. —añadió Sarada.

—Creo que debo estar soñando chicas. —dije con risa ante ese comentario.

—No, papacito. No estas soñando, es real. —dijo Sakura antes de plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

—Por eso no dejaremos que los priistas te hagan daño, Koldo. —le siguió la hija.

No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando de parte de las Uchihas sobre no tener problemas con tener relaciones sexuales con las demás vampiras, no se que fue ese sentimiento pero por primera vez en mi vida humana me estaba enamorando y me sentía seguro con esa gente alrededor mio, me sentía protegido y sin miedo a lo que se venia del frente.

—Gracias chicas… —les dije abrazándolas a las dos.

—Para eso estamos nosotras. —escuche a Sarada decir eso antes de quedarme dormido.

Me dormí abrazando a la ojinegra como unos bebes, debo admitir que se sentía comodo por la posición que andábamos acostados, generalmente las vampiras no necesitan dormir pero lo pueden hacer si gustan, no nos dimos cuenta de que Sakura se quedo despierta toda la noche viendo el paisaje del sol de medianoche hasta eso de las 5 de la mañana cuando nos despertó de la manera cariñosa, o mas bien sensual podría decir por la forma de que nos beso a los dos.

— ¿Qué horas son? —pregunté algo adormilado.

—Las cinco, amores. —respondió la ojijade sonriendo.

—Pero si es muy temprano. —replique intentando dormir. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?

—Desde casi las nueve. —respondió Sakura graciosamente. —Estabas dormido como un bebe en la cuna y se veian muy bien abrazados.

—Cielos, no crei que soñara tanto tiempo. —añadí intentando despertarme. —Seguro que de tanto movimiento que hicimos anoche me dejo agotado y me imagino que a Sarada también.

—Bueno y me imagino que te hechaste un buen sueñito Koldo. —dijo la bebe Uchiha.

—Al igual que tu nena. —le devolví el gesto.

Nos levantamos de la cama, nos vestimos de ropas formales y salimos de la habitación directamente al comedor en donde convivían las demás vampiras desayunando y cuando entramos dijimos los buenos días para unirnos a la platica.

—Tuvieron un buen revolcón, ¿No es asi? —inquirio Rukia seductoramente.

—Si, Koldo si que sabe hacer gozar a las mujeres. —habló Sakura admirando mi astucia de anoche.

—Sakura! —replique pero era cierto lo que decía la pelirosa.

—Pero es cierto papacito. —dijo Sarada tocándome levemente mi hombría encima de mis pantalones.

—Suerte que lo agarraste primero, frentezota. —dijo Ino tratando de sonar desafiante graciosamente.

—Ya te tocara a ti, Ino-cerda. —le dijo la pelirrosa casi devolviéndole el gesto.

En eso las demás mujeres y yo nos reimos de la divertida guerra de palabras entre Sakura e Ino hasta que Orihime y Nel nos trajo el omelet como desayuno que por cierto estaba delicioso.

Y asi transcurrio hasta eso de las 9 de la mañana hablándonos de cualquier tema, de todo, y decidi tomarme la libertad de explorar el castillo, quería conocer este lugar, saber por donde moverme. Hinata esta haciendo ejercicio con Rukia en el gym, Harribel le esta dando un masaje a Inori en un cuarto de Spa, Miki y Setsuna se fueron a entrenar a un cuarto del combate, Sakura y su hija están en una enfermería del castillo haciendo quien sabe que. Y en cuanto a la patrona, esta en su despacho haciéndose cosas ya me imagino.

—¿Va a hacer un recorrido, señorito? —preguntó Nel.

—Sip. —contesté sonriendo. —Quiero conocer este lugar, y saber para donde ir.

—OK Koldo, cuídate de las chicas que se te pongan de enfrente. —me aconsejo la peli verde pícaramente.

—Lo hare. —hablé riendo antes de irme a explorar por todo el castillo.

Me fui a explorar el castillo cuando pase por la puerta del frente y lo primero que encontré fue un lugar parecido a una enfermería y lo que me dejo levemente boquiabierto fueron unos gemidos eróticos de mujeres, y esos las reconocí al instante, eran las voces Sarada y Sakura asi que me fui a investigar sigilosamente y me las encontré haciendo la tijereta entre ambas.

No pensé que fueran a ser incestuosas pero no me molesta en absoluta, si se quieren y aman de esa manera pues no le veo ningún problema. Como no quería molestarlas me aleje de ahí sin hacer ruido, suerte que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, o eso creo.

Despues camine unas cuadras y me encontré algo de humo, rastree el lugar pensando que algo se quemaba pero lo que encontré en realidad era un cuarto de spa y me encontré a harribel con su camiseta algo ajustada haciéndole notar sus generosos pechos y unos shorts cortos dándole mensaje a Inori en eso me vieron y me saludaron.

—Hola guapo. —me saludo la rubia morena. —Como has estado?

—P-Pu-Pues bien, Harribel. —Tartamudeé por la escultura que tiene esa mujer. —Aquí explorando el castillo.

—Que bien. —añadió Inori. —Pareces que quieres conocer al fondo este lugar.

—Si pues... Quiero saber por donde moverme. —hablé intentando no verle los pechos con las manos en alto.

—No quieres un masaje Koldo? —preguntó Harribel acercándose al oído sensualmente.

—MMmm, no, gracias, paso, un dia de estos puedo aceptar tu oferta, Tier, ok? —respondí intentando no caer en tentación.

—Esta bien, pero no te me escaparás de mi la próxima vez. —me advirtió seductoramente al oido.

—Tenlo por seguro. —le dije antes de plantarle el beso en la mejilla al igual que ella.

—Ahí se cuidan. —me despedí antes de seguir con mi recorrido.

—Igualmente. —también se despidieron las mujeres.

—Parece que es muy lindo cuando tartamudea, verdad? —inquirio Inori.

—Por supuesto, mi nena. —respondio Harribel con su sensual voz dándole masaje.

Seguí con mi recorrido y lo siguiente que encontré fue una puerta transparente y detrás de ella una biblioteca pero no de las normales como en mundo humano, era una biblioteca muy espaciosa y un montonal de libros muy bien cuidados en cada librero.

Habian de cuentos para niños, novelas de romance, acción, fantasia, drama, comedia, de todo tipo. Lo que mas me llamo la atención, es que tiene la sección de mangas que solemos leer todo el mundo, en lo general me da flojera hacer eso pero cuando se trata de un tema que me gusta hago una excepción.

Iba explorando ese enorme lugar cuando me tope con Ino, no me esperaba que fuera una bibliotecaria o que tuviera mucho amor a los libros. Ella llevaba una blusa morada con minifalda negra

—Ah perdón, yo… —Intentaba disculparme cuando ella me interrumpio.

—No, no pasa nada, Koldo, nunca has venido a este lugar? —preguntó la rubia bibliotecaria sonriendome.

—No, nunca he venido. —le respondí devolviéndole el gesto. —Es enorme.

—Asi siempre lo ha sido. —dijo la mujer. —La patrona viene a diario al igual que las demás a leer un libro cuando quieren aprender algo del comportamiento humano, o algún idioma, etcetera.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueran a ser lectoras de literatura. —opine asombrado por el comentario.

—Pues ya ves que si. —habló Ino con su seductora voz. —Y dime. Alguna vez has leído un libro?

—Si, lo he hecho. Solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a leer muchísimo texto pesado porque me cansa mucho la vista. —admití cabizbajo.

—Ah. Ya veo. —hablo la rubia ojiverde claro. —Se te hace pesado leer muchísimo texto?

—Si, porque en la escuela nos obligaban a leer algún texto que ni al caso y eso me hizo sufrir mucho. —le relaté lo sucedido en la escuela.

—Ay Koldo… — me hablo de forma cariñosa acariciándome la mejilla. —A veces leyendo adquieres sabiduría y tu inteligencia aumenta. Que temas disfrutas en la lectura?

—Me gusta leer sobre videojuegos, anime y manga, también con ilustraciones de los paisajes, algo que valga la pena. —le respondí intentando no mirarle las tetas sino al rostro.

—Tengo lo que necesitas, guapo. —afirmo Ino plantándome un beso casi en los labios. —Sigueme…

No va ser malo leer un libro con ella después de todo…

* * *

Bueno, he ganado hasta ahora 3 follows y 2 favorites. Koldo empezó a explorar el castillo y tiempo después se encontró con la amiga y rival de Sakura, ya se imaginaran lo que pasara entre el y ella en el siguiente capitulo, si quieren sugerirme algo pueden enviarme un mensaje privado. No tengo broncas en responderlos.


	9. La Bibliotecaria y el Lector

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 8 – LA BIBLIOTECARIA Y EL LECTOR**

 **Koldobika P.O.V:**

Ino me había pedido que la siguiera aunque no tenia conocimiento de lo que pasaría mas a continuación.

—Hace cuanto le tienes mucho amor a los libros? —le pregunté curioso.

—Desde que era una niña cuando comencé a leer los libros infantiles. —contestó la Yamanaka.

—Vaya, te debieron gustar bastante— opiné impresionado.

—Si pues mi madre era muy fan de los libros de romance y de los vampiros. — expuso la bibliotecaria. —Pero no de esos que matan a la gente nada mas por matar sino uno que protege a su amada ser humano.

—Wow, no le apareció intimidante ese aspecto Ino? —inquirí.

—Al principio un poco pero luego ya le gustaron. —respondió sonriente.

—Se necesita agallas para quedar no temer a un aspecto como ese. —hable riendo un poco.

—Los Yamanaka fuimos asi de atrevidos y lanzados. —dijo Ino muy orgullosa.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a una mesa muy grande con 8 sillas alrededor. Tambien había una escalera de seguridad con 4 ruedas para poder agarrar algún libro que no pudiera alcanzar. En ese momento examine el librero por categorías y en ese momento me encontré algo que me hizo tener nostalgia y ese libro resulto ser el de Tonic the Hedgefox.

Fue una excelente infancia para mi cuando tenia juegos de esos para DreamTest, GameBox, GamePocket, y PolyStation. Hasta daban una serie de televisión y mi primo y yo nos entreteníamos viendo sus aventuras, lastima que ahora pasen pura programación basura.

En el libro venían las imágenes, información de personajes, algunos trucos de ciertos juegos, todo.

Tonic es un mitad-erizo y mitad-zorro, su color de piel es verde, tiene orejas de gato acompañado de sus 2 puas hacia atrás, sus ojos son de color rojo y lleva pelaje blanco en el torax, en cuanto a sus brazos llevan el mismo color que sus pupilas y en sus guantes blancos lleva unas misteriosas marcas en la parte del frente y de atrás.

Sin embargo lleva puesto unos mitones de color café para evitar usar los poderes psíquicos imprudentemente. Lleva unas dos colas del mismo color de su piel y blanco en las puntas.

Me sente en la mesa leyendo el libro entrándome una sonrisa recordando mi hermosa infancia con los personajes y sus aventuras, todo eso lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Se ve que lo estas disfrutando, Koldo. —Ino se me acercó para sentarse al lado mio sonriéndome.

—Si, pues leyendo algo sobre un personaje que fue una excelente infancia para mi. —dije en mismo estado que ella.

—Y ese personaje quien puede ser? —inquirió la bibliotecaria seductoramente.

—Tonic the hedgefox. —contesté orgulloso.

—De que trata ese chico? —preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

—Es un mitad-erizo y mitad-zorro, el puede correr a la alta velocidad, volar usando sus colas y usar poderes psíquicos cuando se quita los mitones. —le aclare explicando que hacia el personaje.

—Genial, es un excelente personaje con poderes que lo ayudan a defenderse. — me alagó antes de plantarme un besote en los labios .

Nos estuvimos haciendo eso por unos minutos hasta que nos separamos para recobrar aire y después me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa

—Tengo una sorpresa que te gustará mucho. —me susurró al oído sensualmete.

—A ver. Que es? —pregunté riendo sin saber la pista.

—Algo que te gusta mucho sentir y tocar. —respondio la bibliotecaria haciéndome el juego.

—Y eso es? —inquirí siguiendole la corriente.

—Lo vas a descubrir, mi amor. — dijo la vampira bibliotecaria bajándose sensualmente el zipper de su blusa morada revelandome sus deliciosos senos que están para chuparse.

Nos besamos por unos momentos hasta que le empecé a dar placer en el cuello y poco a poco le fui bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos para lamerles los pezones haciéndola emitir un sensual y fuerte gemido de placer encantandole mi forma de estimular sus hermosos senos.

—Mmmmm que rico, papi, me encanta como me chupas las tetas. —alagó la Yamanaka en el mar de placer.

Le estuve dando placer por unos minutos hasta sentir mi mano agarrada por ella moviéndola hacia abajo, lo que me tomo por sorpresa es que no traía panties, no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

—Ahhh… Es a lo que me referia, papacito… —gimiió Ino viéndome descubrir la respuesta.

—No llevas panties… ahh…

—Nunca llevo ropa interior desde los 16. —me reveló la vampira. —los deje de usar porque en mi opinión no me sentía comoda por estar cambiando de bragas cada rato y por eso los deje.

—Wow. No me la sabia. —replique asombrado.

—Asi disfruto mas la libertad de mi intmidad. —dijo con su sensual voz. —Quieres ver mi cosita?

—Por supuesto. —respondí ya excitado. —Adelante.

—Sera un placer, lindo. —aviso antes de hacer su baile sensual.

Ino se paro de la silla para hacerme un baile erotico, lo que hizo fue bailar de espalda moviendo sensualmente las cadenas notándose las nalgas aun llevando la minifalda puesta y las manos sosteniendo la cabeza para después mover mostrándome su trasero y su intimidad descubierta haciéndome tener ganas de masturbarme o tocarle su hermoso culo, no podría escoger una de las dos opciones.

Pero ella me dijo que esperara a su respuesta subiéndose a la mesa dándose vuelta hacia la posición boca arriba alzando las piernas para abrirlas mostrando su depilada e hinchada vagina, me hizo lanzo una seña para acercarme y me señalo su parte intima.

—Adelante, chúpalo, es todo tuyo mi amor. —me pidió muy excitada. — Hazlo.

—Será un placer guapa. —avisé antes de hacer mi cometido.

Le empece a besar sus cremosas piernas haciéndola sacar sensuales gemidos, con risas obviamente, le estaba gustando , para después llegar al clítoris haciendo que ella saque un tremendo gemido de placer al sentir mi lengua, al principio lo hice a ritmo lento para que Ino se acostumbrara a mis lengüetazos y sintiera muchísimo placer.

—Aaahhh… Aahhhh… Lo sabia…. Eres muy bueno… —alagó Ino en su mar de placer.

—Te gusta como le lamo? —le pregunté chupándole la intimidad.

—Siii…! Me encanta como me estimulas mi vagina…! Ah! Si!. —respondio gimiendo de placer.

—Mete tus dos dedos…! Hazme gozar con tus deditos..!

No necesite escuchar su suplica de nuevo e hice lo que me dijo haciéndola ya sacar gemidos de placer muy fuertes además de sentir como ella me agarraba la cabeza contra su intimidad. Estuve lamiéndole el clítoris como si un caramelo se tratase y haciendo mete y saca de los dedos por unos minutos, diablos, sus jugos son deliciosos.

—Aaah!... Aaah! Se siente tan bien tus chupadas!—dijo Ino ya al borde del orgasmo. —Puedo venirme en cualquier segundo!

Estaba probando sus sabrosos jugos cuando Ino se vino en mi boca tiempo después y me encargue de limpiar la zona para que no quedara liquido abundante ya cuando quedo limpio el lugar ella me atrae hacia su rostro.

—Eres increíble… —me felicito plantándome un beso. —Ahora me toca a mi darte el placer de los mejores.

—Adelante, me muero de ganas. —dije incitándole a hacer su cometido.

La Yamanaka y yo nos dimos vuelta ahora ella era la que estaba encima mio, comenzó besándome primero la boca, después el cuello por unos minutos, luego todo el abdomen hasta llegar a mi miembro dándome ya el mejor sexo oral de mi vida.

Al principio me lamio el glande con la punta de su lengua, luego poco a poco se lo fue metiendo a la boca y moverse de arriba hacia abajo haciéndome ya sentir mucho placer de los mejores.

—Te gusta como te chupo ese tremendo miembro que tienes? —preguntó chupándome las pelotas.

—Ahhhh… Si… Me encanta como me lo haces ino... Ahh… —contesté gimiendo ante el contacto oral de ella.

—Que palabras tan bonitas, entonces te pondré mas placer con mis tetas. —avisó antes de poner mi miembros en medio de sus pechos.

Me empezó a masturbar con sus grandes senos del mismo movimiento que me hacia cuando me estimulaba con la boca. Cielos, realmente le encantaba hacer eso.

—Vaya tu pene esta muy caliente. Me encanta.

—Ahhh. Eres muy buena, Vampira sexy. Ah!

Ella me estuvo haciendo eso por unos casi doce minutos hasta que sentí el orgasmo aproximarse.

—Ahhh!... Ahhhh! No aguanto mas, Ino! Ahhh! —Adverti que me iba a venir.

—Esta bien… suéltalo… damelo en la cara… no tienes porque contenerte. —accedió la bibliotecaria dándome permiso.

Lance mi liquido blanco manchando su rostro y sus tetas. Ino lo saboreo, le resulto delicioso halagándome que no probaba esto desde hace un siglo, o algo asi y que soy el primer hombre que le comparto mi escencia en mucho tiempo.

—Es el mejor sabor que he probado en toda mi vida, Koldo.

—Hasta las chicas me dicen lo mismo. —bromeé por el cumplido

—Es que no hay hombres como tu. —Ino me devolvió el gesto.

—En verdad lo soy? —repliqué riéndome

—Los otros hombres con los que he acostado hace tiempo eran muy modestos y muy mente cerrada, solamente me metían su miembro y ahí acabo todo, no me hacían gozar como tu lo haces, Koldo, tienes muchísimo potencial. — expuso la vampira orgullosa y sensualmente.

—Al igual que tu, ´señorita bibliotecaria´ — le dije entre besos.

Nos estuvimos besando de varias formas abrazandonos por unos minutos hasta que la Yamanaka me suplico que ya metiera mi miembro en su intimidad y con gusto accedi.

—Mete tu miembro, no aguanto las ganas.

—Con gusto, hermosa.

Poco a poco fui metiendo mi hombría haciendo sacar un tremendo gemido de placer, ella halago lo grande que esta contentamente.

—ahhh… Eres muy dotado… Siempre he querido hacerlo contigo. —hablo gimiendo por las embestidas.

—Me pareciste una vampira muy ardiente. —hable en el mismo estado.

—Aahhh… gracias por el cumplido… Aahhh...—agradeció ya en el mar de placer.

Las embestidas al principio eran lentas y poco a poco le fui aumentando el ritmo haciéndola gozar del placer, vaya que se sentía muy bien.

—Aahhh!.. Aahhh!.. Que Rico, Koldo! Ah!

—Ahh! Ahh! Eres una sexy vampira! Ah!

Las embestidas cada vez eran muy brutales y ambos estábamos dando gemidos tremendos de placer e Ino me abrazo fuertemente besándonos pasionalmente por unos minutos y luego separamos nuestros labios para recuperar aire. Ya pasado cierto tiempo sentimos que el orgasmo se aproximaba.

—Aahhh… Aahhhh! No aguanto mas amor! Voy a acabar! —advirtió ya al borde del orgasmo

—Yo también! Aahh! Me haces sentir muy bien! —le hice un cumplido en el mismo estado que ella.

—Entonces suéltalo! Aaahhh… Vente dentro de mi! —imploro la Bibliotecaria ya al borde de la locura.

—Esta bien ino… Vengamonos juntos..! —accedi ya casi llegando al orgasmo.

Dimos unas ultimas estocadas hasta llegar al mejor orgasmo de nuestras vidas y quedar rendidos sobre la mesa que por cierto soporta bastante peso además de ser irrompible.

—Tu verga siente muy increíble, Koldo. —dijo Ino ya muy cansada.

—Yo también digo lo mismo sobre tu vagina. —opine en el mismo estado.

—Ahora puedo ver por que todas están tras de ti. —bromeó la rubia oji verde claro.

—Ya lo creo. —expuse devolviéndole el gesto. —No creo que me agarren desprenido esas.

—Buena suerte con eso, Koldo, porque todas están muy hambrientas pero de sexo contigo. —me aconsejo riéndose de su comentario.

—Lo tomare en cuenta. —asentí antes de plantarle un beso en la boca.

Estuvimos en el mar de besos por unos minutos hasta que nos separamos lentamente para ponernos la ropa y limpiar el piso y la mesa quitando las manchas del lugar para después ponernos la ropa y salir al pasillo.

En pleno camino nos encontramos con Sakura y Sarada sonriéndonos y cuando olieron nuestras aromas descubrieron que ella y yo tuvimos nuestro encuentro sexual.

—Vaya ustedes tuvieron un buen revolcón, no es asi? —preguntó picara la ojijade.

—Pues claro, Sakura. —aclaró orgullosamente. — El es muy bueno para hacer gozar a las mujeres.

Yo solo asentí ante su comentario mientras que Sarada me miraba muy sexy como queriendo un revolcón con ella pero eso será después, cuando me haya recuperado.

—Mi mama y yo estábamos haciendo el amor cuando sentimos a alguien entrar a la enfermería. —comento la bebe Uchiha señalándome. —Tan solo nos miro a escondidas pero siempre supimos que fuiste tu Koldo. —dijo eso ultimo con su sensual voz.

—Solo tenia la curiosidad de saber de provenían sus gemidos, además como no quería molestarlas, mejor me tuve que retirar del lugar. —me defendi con las manos arriba.

—Ohhhhh…. —habló Sakura seductoramente a mi oido. —No nos molesta que nos veas tener sexo, a cabo que esto es una muestra de amor de madre e hija.

—Puedes venir a la enfermería siempre que quieras, por si te enfermas o algo... —Sarada me susurro al oído con su sensual tono de voz.

Yo solo asentí a lo que dijeron las chicas y estuvimos hablando de cosas random por todo el pasillo hasta la sala principal.

* * *

Vaya que me tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensé para terminar de escribir el capitulo, a petición de un amigo del Facebook a partir de ahora intentare escribir menos modismos posibles y mas neutro para que los lectores puedan entender bien la historia, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a hablar o escribir sin modismos ya que puedo escucharme muy entrecortado pero les prometo que hablare lo mas neutro, asi normal. Sus reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gente.


	10. Un mes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **-** Que onda (Dialogo)

 _-Que onda (Flashback/Soñando)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 –UN MES.**

 **CIENMA SEKTA PRIISTA**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Se llevaba acabo una reunión a mesa redonda de los 20 vampiros que a diferencia las vampiras Tsunade y las demás, eran unos chupasangres que no dudaban en matar a las personas por placer y sin importar que fueran mujeres, niños o incluso ancianos.

En ella estaban los lacayos de Enrike además de su familia y su líder del clan, Karlos Zalinaz de Cortaly.

—Asi que el humano esta con esas asquerosas vampiras. —mascullo Paurina.

—Si, hija. —explico Enrike. —Esta con esas personas que siempre hemos odiado por siglos. Ese muchacho casi me mata en el pleno accidente en la carretera, pero ya se las vera conmigo.

—Y si lo agarras comeremos toda la parte de su carne, papa?

—Claro que si hija. —habló su mama.

—Entonces, cual es el plan? —inquirio Xavier Duate.

—Bueno… —expuso un hombre calvo con bigote. —Como son 20 vampiras, no tendremos mas opción que ir todos juntos a eliminarlas de algún modo. No será tan sencillo eso puedo avisarles.

—Esta seguro de eso Mi lord? — cuestionó Osolio.

—Si. —respondio Karloz firme y serio. —Todo será para matarlo cuando lo traigamos aquí. Y hacerlo nuestra cena.

—Se que será una locura pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. —dijo Artur con signo de preocupación.

—Cuando atacaremos el castillo, mi lord? —preguntó el nerd con lentes y pelo hacia atrás.

—En un mes, Beavis, un mes será suficiente para volvernos mas fuertes y poder exterminarlas de una vez y para siempre.

—Asi será señor Karloz. —dijeron Enrike y los demás al unisono parándose para retirarse cuando el pelon les dijo una ultima cosa.

—Una ultima cosa gente. —habló el lord. —No nos dejemos vencer con facilidad, esas vampiras pueden tener un has bajo la manga. Pueden retirarse.

Los Priistas salieron de la sala con cara de preocupación y a la vez de enojo contenido, realmente planean atacar el castillo Wampir Zamek dentro de un mes y lo sabían.

—Realmente saldremos de esta, señores? —cuestiono Manu algo asustado. —Ya saben como son esas malditas vampiras.

—Para eso entrenaremos lo suficiente como para no morir asesinados por esa clase de gente. —replico Veltlonez.

—Esto va a reventar. —murmuró el Chapo casi en el mismo estado que Manu. —Pero no moriré sin haber peleado o asesinado a una vampira por lo menos.

—Es una pena que ese chico tenga que morir pero lo violaremos antes de matarlo. —dijeron las hijas de Enrike y Anjerika respectivamente.

—Al menos no sentirá tanto miedo pero si sufrimiento. —dijo Beavis con malicia.

—Basta de charla. Tenemos que entrenar señores. —dijo Rikardo Priego de las canas en su cuero cabelludo.

Mientras tanto en lo mas lejos de esa gentuza Konan saco su celular para avisar a sus amigas del plan de Karloz.

—En un mes!? —Exclamó Hanabi en un estado de shock. —Atacarán el castillo de Tsunade-sama en un mes!?

—Si, Hanabi-chan, pues quieren al humano para su cena, y no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

—Le avisaremos a Tsunade-sama para que se prepare y sus amigas también.

—Si, avisales, y diles que resguarden al muchacho.

—Lo haré Konan. —dijo Hanabi con determinada expresión. —Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Al igual que yo. —le siguió la peli azul morada.

 **WAMPIR ZAMEK 6:57 PM**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika**

Hinata y yo íbamos haciendo el amor en la gran cama de su cuarto, vaya que estaba rica la vampira esa y por eso probábamos cada posición ya sea de perrito, 69, misionero, cosas asi.

—Eso… fue… asombroso…

—Me…haces sentir muy bien Koldo…

—Al igual que tu Hinata…

Nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente cuando alguien toco la puerta y dijimos adelante. La que entro fue Nel solo para avisarnos que Tsunade-sama nos quería a todos en la sala.

Despues nos vestimos y bajamos a la dicha área.

—Me acaban de llamar mis amigas vampiras, los Priistas planean atacar este lugar dentro de un mes. —Advirtió la patrona Tsunade.

— ¿Que no aprenden esos tipos? —cuestionó Ino con fastidio.

—Si estos imbéciles tienen intenciónes de llevarse a Koldo tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras. —dijo la ojivioleta con determinación.

—Rukia… —murmure sorprendido por su comentario aunque ella si me escucho.

—Nosotras nunca hemos hecho daño a las personas inocentes como El pelon amargado de Cortaly. Ellos en cambio si lo han hecho y lo han hecho por siglos.

— ¿Siglos? —cuestioné sorprendido — ¿Desde cuando llevan haciendo esa atrocidad esos tipos?

—Todo eso empezó cuando aquí en este mundo se desato una epidemia de un virus desconocido que hacia que la gente se volviera muy sedienta de sangre y con extraños poderes vampíricos.

Cuando contagiaban a las personas, esas se volvían como ellos. —Tsunade-sama comenzó a relatarnos la historia.

—Mi amiga Shizune, que quien sabe donde esta. Y yo eramos las únicas vampiras que no teníamos necesidad de matar a las personas. Nosotras nacimos siendo vampiras de sangre pura pero no teníamos esa mentalidad que Karloz y demás si. No , no , no, lo que hacíamos para sobrevivir era beber la sangre de los animales mas sin embargo, solo era una parte y curábamos las heridas para dejarlos ir a su respectiva fauna con vida.

—Lo que causo todo ese disturbio fue que ese pelon bigoton tenia mucha sed de sangre y empezó a desaparecer a las personas del mapa y fue reclutando hombres y mujeres para formar su clan que ya todos conocemos para hacer todas sus barbaridades.

—Dios mio… —fue lo único que dije porque estaba en estado de shock. —No puede ser.

—Por eso Koldo. —me miro a los ojos la patrona. —No dejaremos que te pase nada.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —dijo Sarada sonriéndome.

—Ese clan no existirá mas una vez que los eliminemos a todos. —dijo Sakura con determinación.

—Entrenaremos duro. —dijo Setsuna. —Saldremos con vida de esto.

Ibamos platicando por varias horas que no me había dado cuenta que ya era casi las tres de la madrugada y me empezaba a entrar sueño, como no tenia condición vampirica tenia que dormir para recuperar mis energías.

—Parece que Koldo tiene mucho sueño, yo cuidaré de el. —dijo Sarada llevándome a mi habitación.

—Esta bien, Sarada. —agradeció Tsunade. —Se que puedo contar con ustedes.

—Ganaremos. —sentencio Harribel al igual que las demás.

 **9:55 AM**

 _ **Sueño de Koldobika**_

 _ **P.O.V Normal:**_

 _Era un dia normal y feliz en San Lukas. Mucha gente disfrutando de convivir con las demás personas. Y Koldobika no era una excepción. Cuando volvia del examen de admisión con una excelelente calificación que sacó a su casa con los brazos abiertos de su familia._

— _Pasaste mi niño. —lo felicito su madre Elena por el desempeño de su hijo. —Sabia que lo conseguirías._

— _Gracias Mamá. —respondió Koldo con una risa en su rostro._

— _Bien hecho primo._

 _Como forma de celebración de su hijo, Elena propuso ir a comer a un buffet que a todos les gustaban ir, y con mucho gusto accedieron y se fueron a comer._

 _Lo que comio primero fue arroz con chop suey y brócoli combinados. Despues fue por unos pedazos de pizza, un spaghetti rojo y por ultimo un ceviche de cangrejo._

 _Cada miembro de su familia fue por su respectivo platillo y estuvieron platicando temas random, como sus futuros planes, formar una familia, cosas asi._

— _Asi que. —pregunto la hermana. — ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro Koldo?_

— _Quiero ser fotógrafo Sophia. —contestó comiendo. —Siempre me ha gustado tomar fotos de los paisajes._

— _Que bueno Mijo. —lo elogio su padre. —Se ve que nunca sueltas la cámara para hacer video o fotos._

— _Si pues, quiero trabajar en un estudio. Ademas de querer formar una familia._

— _Me gustaría que tuvieras muchos nietos. —bromeó su padre riéndose._

— _¡Padre! —replicó ante ese comentario también riéndose._

— _Es broma, hijo. —aclaró su padre. —Sabes que a veces tiendo a jugar con ustedes a veces._

— _¿Tu que haras Andrew? —pregunto Koldo._

— _Pues, yo la verdad quiero se- —iba a responder cuando la conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte estuendo._

 _Las ventanas fueron quebradas por Karloz y sus secuaces haciendo que toda la gente comenzara a gritar de terror e intentar huir de ellos, ya que el Chapo atrapo y mordio a una persona salpicando sangre en la pared y en el piso._

 _La policía llego al lugar para intentar arrestarlos pero no fueron rivales para ellos ya que las balas de los oficiales no tenían efecto alguno en los vampiros asesinos._

— _¡Tenemos que irnos! —grito Alessandro para intentar huir pero los vampiros sádicos ya los tenían del enfrente._

— _Tienen sangre fresca. —dijo Manu con malicia en su voz mirando a Sophia._

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla Imbecil! —gritó Koldo defendiendo a su hermana._

 _Entonces, algunos lacayos se abalanzaron contra el y sus seres queridos. Koldo tuvo suerte de incrustarle un pedazo de vidrio en la cabeza con el que tenia de frente para quitárselo de encima. Se levanto para intentar patearles a los demás que tenían agarrados a sus padres, su hermana y primo pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes y fue lanzado contra la puerta de salida rompiendo el cristal brutalmente._

 _Se intentó parar y correr pero estaba demasiado adolorido, sus piernas no respondían tan fácilmente y apenas podría arrastrarse hasta la puerta de cristal quebrada y contempló con muchísimo horror el ambiente. Estaba muy bañado de sangre por las paredes, piso y las ventanas._

 _Pero lo que mas aterró a Koldo es ver los cuerpos de sus seres queridos sin vida. En cuanto se arrastraba vio a Tsunade y sus demás amigas hacerles frente a los asesinos sedientos de muerte._

— _Tsunade-sama. Hinata. Chicas. —dijo pero no hubo respuesta_

— _Pueden escucharme!? —levanto la voz pero nuevamente no escucho ni una respuesta._

 _Sin mas La patrona y sus vampiras se lanzaron contra Karloz y sus secuaces. Se escuchaban golpes, contraataques, estampadas contra la pared. Lo que veía no daba crédito. La poderosa Tsunade y las demás estaban ahí tiradas en el suelo, derrotadas._

— _No… No… No! —Exclamaba aterrorizado con lo que veía. —Esto no puede estar pasando!_

— _Ahora el único que queda vivo eres tu, mocoso. —amenazaba Duate aproximándose junto con los lacayos._

— _Eso te pasa por casi matarme en la rumorosa, pendejo. —maldijo Enrike con su venenosa voz._

 _Se iban acercando lentamente con intenciones macabras de matarlo cuando se escucho una voz femenina._

— _Koldo._

— _Koldo, despierta!_

— _Despierta!_

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika:**

Estaba soñando como esos bastardos masacraban el buffet que me gustaba ir a comer de vez en cuando asesinando a la gente inocente y también a mis seres queridos, también estaban apunto de matarme cuando escuché una voz misteriosa pero a la vez angelical. Era la voz de Sarada implorándome que ya me despertara de esta pesadilla.

Entonces saque un grito ahogado al abrir los ojos abruptamente y ella me miró algo preocupada por mis ojeras y lagrimas que se me estaban escurriendo.

—Gracias a dios que despertaste. —dijo la bebe Uchiha abrazandome como lo hacia mi madre.

—Sarada… —hable empezando a sollozar. —¿¡Que me esta pasando!?

—Ya, tranquilo. Ya paso. —Empezó a consolarme. —Solo fue una pesadilla.

—Pero no cualquiera. —dije ya calmándome poco a poco. —Fue peor.

—A ver. —Hablo Sarada. —Primero respira por la nariz y saca el aire por la boca.

Hice lo que ella me dijo que hiciera, como unas 5 veces para tranquilizarme y hablar con calma.

—Que fue lo que soñaste Koldo? —me preguntó la de ojos ónix y lentes rojos. —Tomate el tiempo para recordar.

Intente acordarme de la pesadilla, desde mi calificación buena del examen de admisión hasta la masacre en el buffet y mi casi muerte segura. Y procedi a relatarle lo sucedido.

—Ay dios… —hablo alarmada. — Es verdad?

—Si. —Conteste cabizbajo.

—Esto no sucederá, Koldo. —avisó Sarada dándome un beso en frente. —No nos van a vencer, confía en nosotras. Tienes nuestra protección.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y resultan ser Tsunade y las demás vampiras.

* * *

Que les parecio el capítulo? Les gustó? Acepto reviews, críticas constructivas, lo que sea.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	11. Determinacion

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 – DETERMINACIÓN**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika**

Tsunade-sama y las demás entraron a mi habitación para ver que pasaba y el por que se escucho mi grito desgarrador.

—Que ha pasado? Que fue ese grito? —preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—Tuve una pesadilla, chicas es todo. —solo me limite a responderles.

—Que es lo que soñaste, Muchacho? —inquirio la patrona.

—Fue muy espeluznante, Tsunade. —conteste cabizbajo y voz calmada pero un poco quebrada.

—Que fue lo que sucedió? —estaba curiosa la ojivioleta de cabellos azabache.

—La verdad no quiero entrar en detalles, Rukia. —solo asentí no queriendo hablar de lo sucedido.

—Esta bien, puedes decirnos cuando estes listo. —dijo Tsunade con su tono cariñoso.

—Gracias, chicas. —agradecí ya tranquilo.

—Sabes que estamos para ti, Koldo. —Habló hinata tiernamente.

Yo solo asentí y me levante para bajar con ellas al comedor donde nos esperaban las maids Orihime y Nel, y las demás chicas.

Yo solo dije buenos días y ellas me respondieron de la misma manera para sentarnos todos a desayunar la comida que nos prepararon. Despues de terminarnos el desayuno tome la iniciativa de ya relatarles lo sucedido.

—Dios mio. —hablo Setsuna muy preocupada.

—No puede ser posible que cayéramos derrotadas ante esos malnacidos. — le siguió la peli azul de ojos del mismo color.

—Eso no sucederá Miki. —dijo la rubia de ojos verdes claros. —Saldremos vivos de esta.

Estuvimos conversando durante casi una hora hasta que la patrona dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas ahí afuera.

/

15 Minutos después…

Despues de la conversación con la patrona volvimos al castillo, la verdad estaba pasmado por lo que me acababa de decir, es una decisión muy difícil que tengo que tomar con sabiduria porque lo que puede sucederme es suicida. Todavia falta un mes asi que tengo tiempo para pensármelo bien.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama? —pregunto Inori viéndome preocupada.

Le conte lo que la patrona y yo platicamos afuera del castillo obviamente las reacciones de las demás no se hicieron esperar, estaban asombradas por lo que les dije, yo también lo estaba para serles sincero.

— ¿¡En serio la patrona te dijo eso, Koldo!? —Exclamó Ino en tono de asombro.

—Si. Pero no se apresuren, no estoy seguro si quiero hacerlo, además de que nunca me he peleado en los patios de las escuelas. —digo intentando calmarlas con las manos alzadas.

—Uno tarde o temprano tiene que salir a luchar para defenderse. —habló Sarada. —No te presiones, amor. Piensalo y ya cuando lo hayas decidido nos dices.

—Gracias, Sarada. —tan solo asentí antes de proponerme a ir a hacer alguna clase de entrenamiento. —Ire al gimnasio a aprender alguna clase de combate.

— ¿Vas a aprender a luchar, o usar defensa personal? —preguntó Miki con cara de curiosidad.

—Ambas cosas. —respondi con determinación en mi rostro.

—Bueno pues vamos. —la peliazul claro tomo la iniciativa tomándome de la mano.

Miki me llevo al gimnasio, sin saber de que las demás mujeres murmuraban no se de que cosas. No pensé que ella fuera a ser mi instructora de defensa personal o algo por el estilo. No contaba lo que iba a suceder después.

/

 **SALA DE GIMNASIO**

Entramos al gimnasio los dos para empezar con el entrenamiento, antes de empezar Miki saco una maleta deportiva para cambiarse de ropa enfrente de mi. Intente darme vuelta pero ella me pidió que le viera su hermosa escultura.

Al quitarse su habitual blusa azul cielo pude apreciar su sexy bikini azul marino oprimiendo sus deliciosos pechos que andan queriendo salir y si que tiene tremendas caderas. Se miraba mas sexy cuando se ponía su blusa deportiva sin mangas que por cierto estaba muy escotada, al igual que sus sensuales shorts.

—Te gusta mi ropa de ejercicio? —me inquirió con su seductora voz.

—Te ves sensual asi, Miki. —contesté con una sonrisa natural en mi rostro.

—Uuuhh… Gracias por el cumplido, Koldo. —agradeció mi gesto acercándose a pasos lentos a mí. —Empezamos?

—Adelante. —dije ya preparado para entrenamiento.

Nos pusimos un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Lo que me empezó a enseñar fue como evitar el puñetazo directo a la cara. Lo cual consiste en poner atención al puñetazo que te esta apunto de dar en la cara.

—Lo que hare Koldo, será enseñarte a evitar el golpe en la cara. Explico la Miki-sensei. —Primero que nada tienes que poner atención a lo que haga el oponente porque si no miras el puño puedes ser golpeado.

—El problema es que a veces el puño va tan rápido que no puedes evitarlo aunque quieras pararlo. —dije con algunas dudas.

—Por eso. Te enseñare. —replico la peliazul claro. —Ahora atácame.

—Nunca en mi vida he golpeado a una chica pero si tu lo dices. —dije antes de hacerle caso.

Intente pegarle en el rostro con mi puño derecho pero sin embargo ella no tuvo problemas en esquivar el golpe, ya que me agarro la mano utilizando la suya, me giro el brazo y puso su antebrazo encima de mi muñeca, obviamente sentí un poco de dolor en esa parte..

—Cuando el oponente te intente hacer eso, esquiva el golpe a un lado y cuando veas la oportunidad agarra el puño con la mano, tuércele el brazo al oponente y con el antebrazo derecho lo bloqueas pero los dedos de la mano derecha deben estar juntos y duros para ejercer fuerza, a eso se le llama candado defensivo. —aclaró la sensei mientras me tenía torcido el brazo, pero el dolor era muy leve.

—Eso si dolio, Miki-sensei. —solo asentí adolorido.

—Pues claro que duele, mi querido estudiante. —dijo con su voz seductora. —Me gustaría ver si puedes detener mi golpe, aceptas? —me reto a parar el golpe.

—Por mi encantado. —respondi decidido.

—Pues adelante. —dijo Miki con voz alta antes de lanzarme un puñetazo.

No se carajos paso pero de algún modo tuve reflejos y pude agarrar la mano de la sensei, le torci levemente el brazo, hice el candado con mi antebrazo contrario a lo que ella sonrio aunque algo dolida por el movimiento.

—Muy bien Koldo, eres el mejor alumno que he tenido en toda mi vida. —me dedico una sonrisa.

—Y yo una mejor sensei. —le devolví el gesto liberándola del candado.

—Que tal si descansamos un ratito? —me pregunto Miki a lo que con mucho gusto acepte.

Nos tomamos un descanso por una media hora después del arduo trabajo que me costo aprender la técnica defensiva, yo realmente estaba determinado a aprender a pelear y defenderme contra Karlos y su clan de los priistas, y no dejar morir a mi nueva familia de las vampiras.

Despues de que descanso terminó, seguimos con el entrenamiento con la sensei enseñándome mas técnicas y contraataque. Me costo trabajo y esfuerzo pero acabe aprendiéndolas. Ya después de casi 1 hora y media terminamos el entrenamiento con sudor y moretones además de lo agotado que estábamos los dos.

—Vaya entrenamiento que tuvimos, Miki.

—Si, ni que lo digas. Aprendes muy rápido. Amor.

Con ese comentario me sonroje un poquito pero al mismo tiempo me derretia con su sensual forma de hablar.

—Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas. —dijo acercándose a unos pocos metros de mi.

—En verdad lo soy? —pregunté un poco excitado.

—Si, lo eres. —respondió la sensei antes de plantarme un beso.

Miki en verdad sabe besar muy bien, es mas, ha querido hacerlo conmigo desde que llegue al castillo pero yo no me daba cuenta hasta ahora.

—Sabes? —comenzó a confesar la peliazul claro. —Desde que llegaste, siempre he querido estar contigo y tenido fantasias como no tienes idea.

Quede un poco boquiabierto ante ese comentario pero me alegra que haya pensado en mi. Yo también le confese mis sentimientos diciendo que me parecio muy atractiva y que al igual que las demás, me gusta. Ella sonrio ante el gesto, además de que no es celosa ni nada que yo anduviera con Hinata, Sarada, Setsuna o cualquiera del castillo.

Luego de charlar nos besamos otra vez quitándonos lentamente la ropa y quedando nomas en calzones y ella en brassier y pantis.

—Que hermosos pechos tienes. —le hice un cumplido ante lo que vi.

—Gracias, Koldo, me encantan que me digan asi. —respondió riendo pero feliz por mi comentario.

Tome la iniciativa de quitarle con delicadeza el bra revelando sus tremendas tetas a lo que ella gime un poco de asombro.

—Son para ti, amor. —Miki me dio permiso de saborearlos. —Necesito esto.

—Sera un placer. —dije antes de empezar tomar la iniciativa.

Comence con el pezón derecho haciéndola gemir sensualmente de placer. Maldito fetiche de pechos que me paso mi padre pero que mas da. Violarme a una chica nunca estuvo en mis planes y eso nunca ha ido conmigo. Pero si una mujer como Miki me pide algo como eso lo que estoy haciendo con sus senos, no será un problema.

Despues de unos minutos de lamerle, repetí el mismo procedimiento con su pezón izquierdo a lo que ella me agarra la cabeza para abrazarme mientras le doy placer que ella ha querido en toda su vida.

—Ahhh! Ahhh! Te gustan mis pechos? —pregunto gimiendo de placer.

—Me encantan. —digo respondiendo entre lamidas.

—Eso es genial. Ahh! Quiero ver como esta tu miembro. —habló antes de que yo dejara de chuparle el pecho.

Miki me bajo la ropa interior para ver mi hombría que estaba desesperada por salir al aire libre y me sonrio diciendo que nunca había visto uno tan grande en muchos siglos y que soy el primero en tener algo asi.

—Que tremendo pene tienes, guapo. —me hizo un cumplido de mis partes intimas.

—Gracias. —le devolví el gesto sonriendo. —Eso viene de familia.

Ella se quito sus panties revelandome su deliciosa y depilada intimidad a lo que también le hice un cumplido y esa me agradeció diciendo que se siente mas comoda asi además por cuestiones de higiene.

Me pidió que me recostara en la banca del gimnasio, después se puso encima mio mostrándome su trasero a unos centímetros de mi cara y juntando sus tetas alrededor de mi miembro. Ya comprendia de que se trataba.

—Nos aplicaremos placer entre los dos, puedes meterme algunos dedos o lengüetearme mientras que yo te dare placer usando mis tetas y mi lengua. —hablo Miki antes de comenzar su cometido.

—Claro, con mucho gusto. —dije antes de hacerle lo mismo.

Nos dimos sexo oral por unos minutos y vaya que ambos somos realmente deliciosos como para no querer terminar este exquisito mar de placer que nos estamos provocando.

—mmmm! Que rico, papi! —decía Miki lamiéndome el miembro.

—Eres deliciosa. Ahh… —le devolvía el gesto con su intimidad.

Estuvimos haciendo eso por unos minutos mas hasta que llegamos al orgasmo unisono con ella manchada de mi liquido blanco y yo de sus fluidos vaginales, aunque a decir verdad sabe delicioso.

—Se sintió increíble, guapo. —dijo la peliazul claro muy pasmada por el orgasmo que tuvo.

—Al igual que tu forma de darme de placer, amor. —le devolví el gesto en el mismo estado.

Miki se dio la vuelta para besarme unos momentos y después agarro y metio mi miembro en su intimidad.

Comenzo con la posición de misionero, debo admitir que se sentía muy bien ya que ella sabe moverse de lo mejor que yo pensaba. Los gemidos se empezaban a sonar cada vez mas sonoros y después de mucho tiempo alcanzamos el orgasmo agotándonos.

—Eres un tremendo macho, Koldo. —hablo Miki muy cansada.

—Y tu una tremenda hembra, amor. —

Luego de charla por unos momentos nos pusimos de vuelta nuestras ropas para salir del gimnasio y volver a la sala principal del castillo. Las chicas pusieron caras picaras al reconocer nuestras aromas y saber lo que 'realidad pasó en el gym´.

—Se ve que tuvieron un momento de 'entrenamiento' ¿No es asi? —habló Hinata pícaramente.

—Bueno, me costo trabajo aprender las demás técnicas pero al final ya las tengo dominadas. —conteste algo sonrojado ante la pregunta de la Hyuga ojos perla.

—Se ve que vas ganando confianza en saber defenderte y hasta luchar.

—Si pues hay que defendernos de esos sádicos vampiros. —dije ya con determinación.

—Se nota tu valentía, Koldo. —Sakura me hizo un cumplido. —Aunque cuando vengan el pelón amargado y sus secuaces esto va a reventar.

—Si, estoy conciente de ello. Pero no hay victoria ni derrota sin pelea.

—No estas a nivel de ellos Koldo y lo sabes. —decía Setsuna preocupada.

—Es cierto, pero con alguna clase de armamento puedo herir al responsable de la muerte de mis seres queridos. —dije tomando la iniciativa.

—Te aconsejo que no uses las balas normales de cualquier arma. —dijo la patrona de ojos cafe para después ir a alguna parte y volver a la sala con una rara municion, cargadores y una pistola.

— ¿Y esas balas? —pregunté con asombro al ver la munición brillosa.

—Esas balas de plata contienen muchísima polvora que explotan cuando chocan contra algo ya sean arboles, paredes o hasta la carne humana. Tambien aplica en los vampiros. Las llamamos Pallottole d'argento*. —Explico Tsunade-sama mostrándome la bala.

— ¿Pallottole d'argento? —pregunté boquiabierto.

— ¿Quieres ver la demostración? —preguntó la patrona con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo solo asentí y todos salimos afuera a la calle, Ino y yo nos ofrecimos a traer algo para usar como una bolsa para las balas plateadas y eso resulto ser un viejo refrigerador que estaba inservible.

La patrona nos pidió que nos apartáramos del lugar y nos taparamos los oídos pues el arma iba a sonar muy recio. La rubia de ojos café saco su pistola, puso una bala en el cargador y lo dejo listo.

Tal como nos advirtió la patrona, el arma disparó contra el refrigerador y explotó ante el contacto con la bala plateada. No podría creer lo que veía ante mis ojos. Esas cosas son muy peligrosas si no se manejan con sumo cuidado o entrenamiento adecuado.

Realmente necesitaba esas balas para poder pelear contra los Cienmas Priistas. Y de hecho quería aprender a usar armas de fuego para que cuando llegue ese dia pueda manejarlas.

—Tsunade-sama… Me gustaría aprender a disparar las balas de plata. —pedi tomando la iniciativa.

—Antes tendras que acostumbrarte a disparar balas normales, por que las de plata no son ordinarias como te lo había dicho anteriormente, además necesitaras mucho entrenamiento para manejarlas de manera adecuada.

—No importa, todo será para poder enfrentarnos a esos tipos que vendrán aca dentro de un mes.

—Asi será mi muchacho. —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Qué tal si empezamos a las 7 de la tarde?

—Ahí estaré. —dije ya decidido.

* * *

Significados:

-Pallottole d'Argento = Balas de plata en Italiano

-Cienma = Oscuro en polaco

Me costo mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo. Mentado cerebro que tiene a quedarse bloqueado jejeje. Pero ahí vamos avanzando la historia, además estoy pensando en hacer otra temporada de la saga además de agregar mas personajes o algo asi. Si les gusto el capitulo pueden dejar sus reviews, o escribirme un mensaje privado. Saludos.


	12. La Historia de Sarada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 – LA HISTORIA DE SARADA**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika:**

Tsunade-sama me habia citado para el entrenamiento de armas a las 7 de la noche, la patrona quería enseñarme a disparar balas de plata pero primero son las balas normales. Porque las otras explotan cuando chocan contra algo, cualquier material, incluso la carne humana, asi que es mejor aprender lo básico.

Como eran todavía las 5:30 de la tarde y el cielo poco a poco se estaba tornando verde y el color rojizo se reducia decidi salir a tomar aire fresco a la terraza del castillo para poder matar el tiempo.

En ese lugar vi unas sillas de playa, me decidí recostar en una de ellas y me sentí comodo como para contemplar el hermoso paisaje de los montes alpes que son como los que aparecen en Europa en el mundo humano.

Me iba relajando cuando siento unos pasos acercándose y resulta ser Sarada que también quería tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Tomando aire fresco, Koldo? —preguntó la bebe Uchiha

—Si. —respondi relajado. —Solo quiero despejar mi mente y además hacer tiempo.

—Yo también, necesitaba disfrutar el aire fresco y hablar con alguien. —dijo acostándose a lado mio.

—Como extraño mi hogar, las costumbres y las reuniones familiares. —confesé con melancolía.

—Debes haber tenido una infancia feliz con tu familia. —me sonrió.

—Antes de que todo eso sucediera, solia ir en algunas ocasiones a la casa de mis primos para convivir en familia con mis tias, las hermanas de mi papa. —comencé a platicarle cosas de pasado.

— ¿Cómo son tus tias? —preguntó la ojinegra de lentes rojos tanto curiosa.

—Ay Sarada… Siempre que se juntan suelen conversar cosas que a ellas se les ocurren y hasta suelen desvelarse toda la noche cuando están tomadas y se portan como unas adolescentes a pesar de la edad. —explique a la bebe Uchiha el comportamiento de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Pero las quiero mucho a pesar de todo.

— ¡Wow! —exclamo Sarada. —Me imagino que tienen costumbre de divertirse cuando se juntan.

—Pues eso ya es de familia, esas son bien lanzadas e incluso se ponen a bailar en alguna fiesta de la boda de un primo mio o algo asi.

—En cambio mis parientes de parte de mi padre solian ser mas calmados y prudentes, hasta estrictos eran. En otras palabras era algo aburrido para mi estar con ellos porque en cambio a mi madre y sus parientes suelen hacer lo que tus tias hacen. —explicó Sarada sobre la familia Uchiha. —Como estar tomado, y hacer escándalos. No les gustaba ese tipo de comportamiento.

— Seguro no les gustaban mucho las fiestas. —hable como algo aguitado por la situación de ella.

—Cultura machista eso es. —dijo Sarada recordando el tiempo con la familia de su padre.

—Machismo hay en todos lados, no todos los hombres somos asi. —comenté abrazándola.

— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi padre. —me confeso Sarada. — El no era muy cerrado como sus parientes, de hecho era muy considerado con mi madre y conmigo. Aunque siempre que se encontraba con mi tio Naruto, se verían como rivales cuando eran jovenes pero eran buenos amigos de uno al otro a venida que maduraban al pasar de los años.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Sasuke. —respondió Sarada. — Sasuke Uchiha.

—El ha de haber sido un buen padre para ti. —le dije con una calida sonrisa.

—Lo fue. —comentó la bebe Uchiha empezando a ponerse triste recordando a su padre. —Yo era un ser humano, al igual que mi madre, y mi padre. Todo era armonía de familia hasta que los sekta priistas atacaron el vecindario en donde yo vivía.

—Dios… —murmuré algo shockeado por su relato. — ¿Y que paso después?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **P.O.V de Sarada.**_ _ **En algún lugar de un vecindario en Japón Año 1776 Periodo Edo.**_

 _Esos imbéciles volaron la puerta de mi casa. Mi padre fue a ver que pasaba en la entrada amenazando con desenvainar la katana* para encontarse después con los vampiros asesinos._

 _Fue a desvainar su espada cuando esos hombres tenían miradas macabras mostrando colmillos y aura muy oscura. Fue entonces cuando mi papa saco su espada lista para cortarlos en dos._

 _Yo nada mas miraba con algo de miedo el combate y decidi ayudarlo pero me ordenó que no me metiera pues habria muerto siendo mordida de no haber sido protegida por mi padre que sacrifico su vida por mi y mi madre que vimos con horror como le enterraban los colmillos en el cuello y caia al piso casi sin signos vitales._

 _Al morir mi padre. Mama y yo decidimos pelear usando nuestras katanas contra los desgraciados que lo mataron. Nos decíamos ella y yo que quizás sea la ultima vez que estemos juntas, que no saldríamos de esta. O al menos eso creíamos._

 _Enrike salto/corrió hacia mi cuando rápidamente le hice un corte en el abdomen haciéndolo gritar de dolor ya tirado en el suelo pero a pesar de estar herido se levanto e intento atacarme y mi madre, como tiene tremendo poder en el puño, asesto el golpe al vampiro bastardo y lo mando volando hacia la pared formando una grieta._

 _Durante el transcurso de las horas, los vampiros no dejaban de atacarnos y estábamos siendo mordidas en el cuello pero como habíamos ingerido el antídoto anti perdida de sangre, no nos debilitábamos y nos lo quitábamos de encima a los idiotas a espadazos, frustrándoles el intento de asesinato hacia nosotras. Enrike, Beavis y Osolio iban a atacarnos pero la voz de Karloz les dijo que se retiraran del lugar, esos nos dijeron que tuvieron suerte de estar con vida pero que no nos durarían mucho porque a lo que nos daban a entender es que la casa hizo explosión y se esta cayendo a pedazos._

 _Mi madre y yo salimos volando por los aires a varios kilómetros hasta caer en el bosque. Abri lentamente los ojos, la herida en el cuello comienza a molestarme, me arrastro para buscar el cuerpo de mi madre pero no está. Posiblemente haya muerto en la explosión o desaparecido mas lejos. Me arrastre un poco mas hacia un árbol para esperar a que mi muerte llegara con unas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, había perdido a mis padres, todo. O eso pensaba cuando justo antes de cerrar los ojos veo una figura femenina de cabello rubio, y después perdi la consciencia._

 _ **WAMPIR ZAMEK**_ _3 meses después…_

 _Estuve en coma por 3 meses postrada en una cama… ¿blandita y suave? Era la primera vez que duermo en algo comodo y ligero en vez de lo duro que se sentía en el suelo. Era una habitación espaciosa que la mia en Japón. Noté algo raro en la vista, estaba mucho mas nítida que antes, osea que puedo ver claramente todo a mi alrededor, y mas si llevo mis lentes. Hasta mi oído fue mejorado considerablemente que puedo oir claramente las conversaciones de las personas incluso si estoy lejos._

 _Me levante de la cama y procedi a abrir con cuidado para salir del cuarto que estaba en segundo piso. Baje las escaleras para ir a la sala principal y me encontré a unas mujeres que pronto se volverían mi familia._

 _Cuando entro al comedor una mujer rubia de ojos verdes corre a abrazarme como una niña adolescente._

— _¡Mi niña que bueno que despertaste! —exclamo la rubia haciéndome abrazo de oso._

— _I-Ino-san. —dije intentando recuperar el aliento por los pechotes que tiene. —Crei que-_

— _Lo se. —me interrumpio. —Yo pensaba lo mismo, no habría sobrevivido de no ser por una persona que me gustaría que conocieras. —explico antes de encaminarme hasta la mesa donde estaban las demás vampiras._

 _Todas ellas se ven muy hermosas y sexys, hasta peligrosas se podría decir, pero de algún modo no siento amenaza alguna._

 _Me sente y como toda una Uchiha-Haruno que soy me dedique a presentarme educadamente para conocernos y llevarnos bien._

 _Les conté lo sucedido en Japon y como de alguna manera salí con vida de toda esa masacre y como perdí a mi familia, o eso creía hasta momentos después._

— _Ustedes fueron muy valiente al enfrentarlo, Sarada. —comentó Rukia, la pelinegra de ojos violeta._

— _Mi padre sacrificó su vida por mi, okasan y yo luchamos contra los mendigos vampiros hasta que una voz misteriosa los detuvo y ordeno que se retiraran. —hablé relajada. —Entonces, la casa hizo explosión y las dos salimos volando por los aires hasta llegar a topar con el bosque._

 _Estuve inconsciente por unos minutos y lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, como mis piernas estaban muy lastimadas me arrastré para buscar a mi madre pero no la encontré por ningún lado._

 _Entonces cai en cuenta que ella perdió la vida, me dejaron sola en el mundo. —dicho esto las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir finalmente se deslizaron por mis mejillas._

— _Tu sabes que yo nunca te dejaría sola, mi hija. —habló una voz femenina, que de inmediato identifiqué._

 _Me doy vuelta y no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Mi madre estaba ahí parada detrás de mi oyendo mi historia con una sonrisa calida que ella siempre pone cuando yo me siento triste o sola._

— _O-Okasan… —dije con algo de shock y tartamudeo._

— _Si, soy yo. —confirmó mi madre que si, que era ella._

 _En ese momento corrí hacia ella para abrazarla y desahogarme en su pecho._

— _¡Crei que te había perdido! —hablé sollozando de felicidad. — ¡No sé que haría sin ti!_

— _Ya pasó, Sarada. —me consoló mi mamá acariciándome la cabeza. —Aquí estoy._

— _Me alegra volverte a ver, Okasan. —dije ya con una calida sonrisa en el rostro._

— _A mi también hija. —mi madre me devolvió el gesto. —Hay que darle gracias a una persona que nos salvó a las dos. —dijo eso ultimo mostrando su sonrisa vampírica._

— _Okasan, tus dientes… —comente boquiabierta a lo que veía._

— _Ah. ¿Esto? —me aclaró mi mamá._ _—_ _Fui convertida en vampira, Sarada._

— _¿Vampira? —pregunté funciendo un poco el ceño curiosa._

— _Si. —respondió ante mi curiosidad. — ¿No sentiste algo extraño cuando te levantaste de la cama?_

— _Ahora que lo mencionas… —comencé a analizar los sucesos de mi despertar del coma. —Lo primero que sentí fue que mi visión mejoró muchísimo y mas con mis lentes puestos. Lo siguiente que sucedió es que descubrí la habilidad de oir conversaciones de las personas aun estando lejos. Y por ultimo Okasan es que sentí algo puntiagudo en la dentadutra. —le conte todo lo que me paso a lo que mi madre se mostro muy contenta y abrazandome como una adolescente, o mas bien de oso._

— _¡Tambien fuiste convertida gracias al cielo! —gritó mi madre de felicidad. — ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenías!_

— _Lo importante es que estamos juntas, Okasan. —dije ya contenta y feliz por reunirme con mi madre._

 _De un momento a otro una mujer de cabello rubio con colas de caballo baja de las escaleras dirigiéndose a la mesa. Admito que se veía hermosa, muy hermosa. Lleva una marca en la frente y lo que me llamo la atención es que llevaba una yukata gris sin mangas muy escotada revelando gran parte de sus grandes pechos. Y eso que mi madre y yo no los tenemos muy grandes._

— _¿Me perdi de algo, chicas? —pregunto la misteriosa rubia mirándome a los ojos._

— _No, Tsunade-sama. —respondió mi madre. —Llegó justo a tiempo para que mi hija la conozca._

 _Debo admitir que era una chica timida desde chiquita, justo como mi madre lo era en su niñez. Me escondí detrás de ella._

— _Vamos, ella no muerde, saludala. —dijo Okasan para que me pusiera de frente._

— _Es que ella me pone nerviosa. —replique susurrandola al oído._

— _Quizas la apariencia te imtimida un poco pero cuando conozcas su personalidad veras que no es asi como piensas._

 _En ese momento agarre valor y camine unos pasos hacia donde estaba la mujer rubia._

— _Tsu-Tsunade-sama. —hable con cierta tartamudez, estaba frente a la mujer mas sensual y hermosa del castillo. Y estaba algo sonrojada y no presisamente por lo nerviosa que me puse. Sino por los pechos que casi se les nota._

— _¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida a mi madre y a mi!—le agradeci haciendo reverencia a la misteriosa mujer._

— _No hay de que mi niña. —la rubia me respondio con una sonrisa vampirica al igual que mi madre. —Tu mama me hablo sobre ti, tu y ella fueron muy valientes al enfrentar los vampiros asesinos. Yo andaba vagabundeando por el bosque cuando oí una explosión y fui a ver que pasaba y al verlas mal heridas en el cuello, le pedi a mi amiga Shizune que cargara a tu madre hasta aquí y momentos después te traje para aca._

— _¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —pregunté curiosamente._

— _Tu mama estuvo inconsciente 2 meses. —respondio seriamente. —Tu en cambio duraste 3 meses._

— _aaahhhh… —suspiré algo indignada. —No pensé que yo estuviera en coma durante mas tiempo._

— _Pero despertaste. Eso es lo que mas importa en esta vida. —dijo eso la patrona dándome un beso en la frente._

— _Gracias, Tsunade-sama. —le hice una reverencia con una calida sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Y asi fui aprendiendo las costumbres del castillo, al principio el lesbianismo me daba algo de asco para ser sincera pero con el tiempo me empezaron a gustar las mujeres, también pueden gustarme los hombres por lo que esto me convierte en una bisexual al igual que mi madre._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

 **Devuelta al presente.**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Sarada me platico su historia de como su padre sacrifico su vida, la lucha de ella y su madre por sobrevivir y sus casi muertes seguras. Se siente realmente feo que perder a los padres y los demás seres queridos y uno quede con vida de alguna manera.

—Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió. —le di un tremendo pésame abrazándola como si fuera un padre que consola a su hija.

—No pasa nada. —negó con su cabeza. — Ya que estas aquí me siento mucho mas animada.

Tras ese comentario me planto un beso pero fue cariñoso e hice lo mismo devolviéndole el favor hasta separarnos dentro de unos momentos.

— ¿No ibas a aprender a usar armas, Koldo? —preguntó recordándome lo de la cita en tono de broma.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Que bueno que me recordaste! —comenté levantándome de la silla bostezando y estirando mis brazos.

—Que bien me la pase contigo conversando contigo. —dijo Sarada besándome en la mejilla. —Gambate*

—Gracias, hermosa. —dije antes de retirarme moviendo la mano.

Cuando baje de la azotea hacia el primer piso del castillo me encontré a la patrona Tsunade esperándome a la entrada.

—Te estaba esperando. —dijo la rubia de colas de caballo.

—Si, pues es que quería encontrar la forma de hacer tiempo y no aburrirme. —le explique rascándome un poco la cabeza.

—No importa. Empezemos con el entrenamiento, sígueme. —dicho eso, la patrona me llevo hacia un cuarto de entrenamiento.

Fuimos hacia una habitación que no era como las demás. Era como una especie de cuarto que tienen los soldados, ya que una parte está el campo de tiro, el arsenal de armas, y dos cajas de municion que una es de color verde y otra que me llamo la atención la cual es de color plateado puro.

—Esa caja contiene balas de plata. —me lo aclaró Tsunade-sama. Ahí se guardan ese tipo de balas para que por accidente nadie ponga una en el cargador de cualquier arma y suceda un alboroto.

—Que excelente medida señora. —comenté mirando algún especie de teclado numérico que tiene la caja de plata.

—Por favor, Koldo. —Tsunade-sama hizo una mueca de disgusto estilo anime. —No me gusta que sean tan formales conmigo, me hacen sentir muy vieja. —

—Perdon, es que no estamos en el mismo rango de edades. —le explique riéndome un poco por su reacción.

—Deja tu lo de la edad. —respondió también en el mismo estado. —A mi nunca me ha gustado que me llamen asi.

Yo solo asentí ante su comentario y comprendi que ya no a dirigirle la palabra formalmente, sino como cualquier persona que sea asi de llevada con la gente de la misma edad y grupo.

—Bueno. —habló la patrona viendo la armeria. —¿Cuál arma quieres utilizar para empezar?

Eran muchas armas que estaban colgadas en la habitación. Habian AKS, M16s, MAC-10s, MP5s,MP7s, mucha metralleta. Solo hay un arma que me llamo la atencion, Era una de mano que tenia la combinacion del modelo P226 y el Desert Eagle. Tenia el nombre de 'Giustizia Kämpfer'.

Ya había decidido cual pistola agarraría, todo eso lo que me conto Sarada en la azotea me motivo mas a cumplir con el entrenamiento que Tsunade me estaba apunto de enseñar.

—Eligo esa arma. —dije señalando la dicha pistola.

Tsunade-sama asintió y agarro la pistola para dármela en la mano.

—¿Quieres comenzar? —preguntó la patrona para ver si yo estaba seguro.

—Empezemos. —respondí ya decidido.

Seguro el entrenamiento será mas rudo de lo que pensé.

* * *

Significado de palabras

Okasan: Mama, madre.

Katana: Espada Japonesa

Giustizia: Justicia en Italiano.

Kämpfer: Peleador en Aleman

Gambate: Buena suerte.

Que les parecio la historia de Sarada? Algo triste pero si una lucha por sobrevivir verdad? Y Koldo ya empezó el entrenamiento con armas para defender a su nueva familia. Bueno, acepto reviews, y saludos. Nos vemos.


	13. Waffentraining

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 – WAFFENTRAINING**

P.O.V de Koldobika

Dado que el entrenamiento comenzó tomé el arma Giustizia Kämpfer listo para la enseñanza. Tsunade-sama me advirtió que si puede disparar balas normales pero las Pallottole D'Argento solo pueden ser disparadas si el arma tiene vinculo con su portador.

A lo que me dio a entender es que la pistola puede disparar las balas de plata solo si la misma arma acepta al usuario indicado. Osea, tendré que hacer algo para que el arma me elija como su dueño.

Camine hacia el campo de tiro, me puse en el medio de las 3 ventanas, la patrona me trajo unas orejeras para proteger mi aparato auditivo de los daños irreversibles que cualquier arma pudiera causar.

Tsunade me dio instrucciones de ponerme en posición de disparo, para empezar me dijo que posicionara mi pie derecho hacia atrás y el izquierdo al frente para tener equilibrio y apunte con la pistola hacia el frente usando las dos manos como ella dijo.

En ese momento apareció una blanco de tipo hoja blanco listo para tener un agujero de bala, me puse las orejeras y me puse en posición para dispararle.

—Por si llegas a tener problemas, me dices. —dijo Tsunade antes de comenzar. — ¿Estás listo?

—Estoy Tsunade, cuando quieras. —contesté decidido ya a disparar.

—OK, Vamos a empezar con este blanco que esta enfrente de ti, quiero que le hagas tantos agujeros como puedas hasta que se te acaben las balas. —ordenó la patrona. — ¿Entendiste?

—Si, ya estoy listo. —respondí ya apuntando con la pistola al frente.

—Bueno. — habló antes de contar. —A la cuenta de tres disparas. 1, 2, 3 ¡Ahora!

Tras esa palabra apreté el gatillo para disparar el proyectil hacia el blanco haciendo le tantos agujeros, tantos que hasta casi hago trisas la hoja, el arma sonaba tan recio que me llego un poco a mis oídos protegidos por los artefactos que la patrona me trajo. Y lo que mas impresiono es que esa arma no tiene casi nada de retroceso y por eso la sentí muy estable a la hora de disparar.

—Wow. —se impresiono la Tsunade por mi desempeño. —Eres muy bueno para ser la primera vez sosteniendo un arma de fuego. —me halagó soriendome.

—Lo que pasa es que yo ya había usado un arma en el mundo humano, Tsunade. —le expliqué riendo en tono de broma.

—Oh. ¿En serio? —replicó la patrona con mueca graciosa al estilo anime. —Pensé que nunca habias tocado una en toda tu vida.

—El arma que usé allá no era de verdad. —le aclaré el mal entendido. —Era de juguete.

— ¿De juguete? —preguntó curiosa. — ¿A que te refieres?

—Me refiero a que allá hacen replicas de armas pero que no se usan balas sino que disparan agua, burbujas, dardos sin pinchos, etc. —le di un poco de clase a Tsunade. —A eso se les llaman armas de juguete.

Ya veo. —respondió la patrona. —Me imagino que tu mundo debe tener muchas cosas que yo y las demás queremos experimentar y conocer.

—Hay muchos lugares atractivos, y tecnología avanzada que no te sabría explicar con palabras. —le comente con sonrisa.

—Tal vez vayamos todos a tu mundo a conocer después de que borremos del mapa a los sektas priistas.

—Asi será Tsunade.

Despues de esa breve charla, ella me dio otro cargador y recargué la pistola para después ver como aparecían 3 grandes piezas de madera con un dibujo de unos hombres apuntándome con un rifle de asalto, dándome a entender que esos eran blancos a disparar.

La primera pieza estaba arriba en el medio , la segunda estaba a la izquierda y la ultima estaba a la derecha.

—Estas piezas de madera que ves ahí son tus blancos, esos son sensibles a las balas asi que de un solo disparo caen al suelo, solo que tendrás 3 segundos para eliminar a los 3. —me avisó Tsunade.

—Voy a intentarlo, no creo que eso sea un problema. —dije decidido a superar esa tarea.

—Se nota que eres muy decidido, me gusta. —me comentó la patrona lo decidido que ando. — ¿Estas listo?

—Para lo que venga. —respondí ya preparado para disparar.

—Cuando apriete este cronometro, dispararas a los blancos. —me dio instrucciones la Tsunade, a lo que asentí entendiendo. — A mi señal. ¡Ahora!

Tras la misma palabra dispare contra los blancos haciendo una especie de triangulo, tenia que disparar rápido porque el cronometro corre rápido y el tiempo no perdona.

—2.999 segundos… —dijo Tsunade muy asombrada. —Impresionante.

—Yo pensaba que habían pasado los 3 según...

Cuando iba a terminar la oración mi arma comenzó a brillar en color azul, es como si me dijera algo, o mas bien estuviéramos conociéndonos.

—Tsunade, mira. —le avisé mostrando el arma brillante.

—Eso quiere decir que te esta aceptando como su portador, como su dueño. —habló sonriéndome por lo que pasaba.

— ¿Me considera como su dueño? —pregunté curioso ante ese comentario.

—Si. —respondió Tsunade ante mi pregunta. —El arma confía en ti, en pocas palabras ya formaste un vinculo.

—Eso quiere decir… que ya puedo disparar las balas de plata. —dije mirando a la caja plateada.

—Asi es, Koldo. Solo que no las uses mucho para evitar accidentes.

—Ya no me acordaba, gracias por decírmelo. —le agradecí recordando lo peligrosas que son las balas de plata.

—Mejor vamos afuera para no hacer destrozos. —sugirió Tsunade.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Yo solo asentí y ella me pidió que sostuviera la mano ya que en ese momento creó un portal y me llevo a un campo con todo y los alpes que era mas o menos parecido como los de Alemania, Suiza o Liechtenstein*.

El cielo era de color azul normal como en el mundo humano a diferencia del mundo vampirico y el paisaje se veía algo hermoso que hasta me quedaría todo el dia a contemplarlo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté curioso.

—Estamos en las Planicies de la meditación. —me aclaró tsunade.

—Que hermoso paisaje. —comenté viendo el ambiente.

—Aquí siempre vengo a meditar cada vez que tengo estrés y necesito un lugar mas calmado como este.

—No sabia que los vampiros también sufren de eso. —opiné de lo que la patrona dijo.

—Todos sufrimos de estrés Koldo, nosotros no somos la excepción. —dijo Tsunade aclarándome.

Yo tan solo asentí lo que ella decía y después me pidió que cargara mi arma ya con las balas de plata a lo que obedecí sin chistar y para prepararme.

La patrona de la nada saco y puso un pequeño tanque de gasolina, en eso recordé que cuando la bala trazadora, esas que tienen fósforos, tienen velocidad veloz tienen contacto con el material inflamable tales como ese tanque de gas, coches, barcos, todo lo que tenga ese material.

—¿Ves ese tanque de gas que esta enfrente de ti? —habló dándome un consejo. —Esa cosa tiene material inflamable al igual que los coches, barcos, incluso los refrigeradores, una bala de 9mm normal no volaría en pedazos a esas cosas pero una bala trazadora si haria chispa y las balas de plata también y ¡boom! Adios, asi que es mejor que mantengas una distancia considerable cuando dispares y vayas a explotar algo.

—Entendido y anotado, Tsunade. —dije boquiabierto por la explicación que ella me acaba de dar.

Me aleje unos cuantos metros de mi próximo blanco para poder disparar con seguridad y me puse las orejeras para proteger mi audición porque de seguro las balas de plata pueden sonar muy fuerte que las otras.

—Puedes disparar cuando estes listo. —habló la patrona antes de dejarme pensando un momento.

Me preparé psicológicamente por lo que pasaría luego de apretar el gatillo, después de pensar un momento. Coloque mis pies en posición de disparo tal como lo hice en el cuarto de entrenamiento para poder tener equilibrio y estabilidad.

Conté hasta 3 y jalé el gatillo disparando hacia el tanque que de manera impresionante explotó en trisas, y eso obviamente me hizo por poco perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás pero por suerte Tsunade estaba ahí y me agarro por la espalda impidiendo que eso sucediera.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada la patrona. — ¿No te pasó nada?

—Estoy bien, todavía sigo entero. —respondí en shock por la escena.

—Me tenias preocupada, eres mas inteligente de lo que yo pensaba. —dijo Tsunade ya tranquila.

—Bueno, al menos eso servirá contra los sektas priistas, de esta no saldrán vivos. —le avisé ya decidido a luchar.

—Me gusta esa actitud, muchacho. —me elogió Tsunade sonriéndome. —Tienes mucho que aprender, sin embargo.

El entrenamiento que ella me iba a poner era mas riguroso y exigente como en el ejército donde los soldados hacen rutinas y esfuerzos agotadores. Tipicas costumbres militares.

Solo que conmigo fue como hacer maniobras con el arma. Lo primero que fue es rodar hacia el otro lado sosteniendo el arma, que por cierto estaba cargada con balas normales, y después disparar al blanco que justo en ese momento apareció.

Y asi fui aprendiendo mas movimientos con mucho esfuerzo considerable, ni las heridas me paraban, al contrario me motivaba aun mas a completar mi entrenamiento.

Queria proteger a Tsunade, Sarada, Hinata, Sakura, Rukia, a todas con mi vida y aunque me convirtiera en vampiro tarde o temprano, lo seguiría haciendo sin importar que.

Termine el riguroso entrenamiento ya con moretones en la camiseta verse, mis jeans y heridas en las rodillas, brazos, cara, en todos lados.

—Creo ya es suficiente por hoy. —avisó la patrona ya dando por terminado la jornada.

—Ya era hora. —suspiraba ya cansado y lastimado por moverme tanto. —Porque ya no siento las piernas.

—Si que tienes tremendo aguante. —me felicitó Tsunade. —Normalmente nadie hubiera soportado el entrenamiento que les pongo ni siquiera por 10 minutos.

—Pues ya ves que si. —replique todavía gimiendo de lo agotado que yo estaba. —Esto lo hago para protegerte y a las demás.

—Koldo… —dijo Tsunade asombrada por mis palabras.

—Verás, desde que las conocí a todas, al pensé que ustedes eran como el desgraciado de Enrike y sus secuaces, pero cuando descubrí que en realidad ustedes eran lo contrario a ellos, me sentí feliz. —fui muy directo con lo que le decía. —Es mas, empezé a enamorarme de cada una de ustedes, y verlas como mi familia.

Ante mi declaración la patrona se me acercó de manera sensual hacia mi para plantarme un besote y de los buenos.

— ¿Me consideras muy atractiva a pesar de ser vampiras? —preguntó Tsunade con su sensual tono.

—Asi es, Tsunade, eres muy atractiva al igual que las demás mujeres del castillo. —respondí ya enamorado.

—Al igual que lo atractivo que te miras, por eso Hinata y las demás están pisándote los talones. —rió la patrona con su propio comentario. En parte tiene razón, las chicas me están pisando los talones.

Yo también me rei por lo mismo y regresamos al castillo, precisamente al cuarto de entrenamiento en donde habíamos empezado. Ahí dentro Tsunade me dio consejos sobre usar balas normales para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a Karlos y a los demás.

En cuanto a las balas de plata, esas las usaré para cuando se me acaben todos los cargadores normales y eso será como mi último recurso que utilizare en caso de que no haya otra alternativa.

La reacción de las chicas no se hicieron esperar en la sala del castillo, me preguntaron que me paso y el por que estaba asi con heridas y moretones por todas partes. Yo les explique que estaba entrenando con Tsunade-sama y lo riguroso que era su forma de enseñarme maniobras con el arma.

—Necesitaras un baño merecido, guapo. —dijo Orihime usando su sensual tono.

—Ah. No hace falta. —trate de negarme pero al ver a la maid vampira insistir no tuve mas opción que ceder a sus 'grandes encantos'. —Esta bien tu ganas.

— ¡Que bueno! —exclamó la pelinaranja feliz usando tono un poco infantil. —Vamos nel, bañemos a este hombre. —dijo eso ultimo seductoramente pidiendo a la peliverde claro que nos siguiera.

—Se me hace que esas dos lo dejarán muy 'seco' literalmente. —dijo la chica de pelo azabache y ojos violeta con sonrisa picarona.

—Ya lo creo Rukia. —respondió Hinata. Y las demás asintieron.

Y asi los 3 fuimos al baño a darnos una ducha, jamas creí que las maids Orihime y Nel se ofrecieran a darme un baño de los buenos, me quería quitar la ropa pero como no había donde no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo frente a ellas, que les gustaron lo que vieron de mi cuerpo, creo que me dejaran muy seco literalmente.

* * *

Significado e Informacion:

\- **Liechtenstein** : Es un micro país que esta situado entre suiza y Austria en cada lado.

- **Waffentraining** : Entrenamiento de Armas de Fuego en alemán.

Vaya entrenamiento que Koldo acaba de tener, se nota que esta decidido a proteger a su nueva familia, a sus doncellas. Parece que la batalla por sobrevivir empezará pronto y las demás vampiras de parte de Tsunade aparecerán también en la historia.

James Anderson: gracias por motivarme a seguirle con mi fic. Que bueno que hay personas leyéndolo.

Cualquier review es aceptado. Saludos Banda


	14. Fiebre por Esfuerzo Maximo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 – FIEBRE POR ESFUERZO MAXIMO.**

 **P.O.V Normal**

' **CASA RODANTE' DE HANABI EN EL ACANTILADO**

Mientras Rangiku seguía durmiendo en el sillón de la Sala, Hanabi, Himawari, Mana, Makoto y Regina estaban cocinando una especie de ceviche de cangrejo para calmar el hambre que traían mientras platicaban de diversos temas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que peleamos contra un clan malvado, ¿verdad? —dijo Makoto mientras picaba el pepino.

—Si, los Jikochu eran unos tipos durísimos, hasta el viejo con canas casi me daba el golpe final cuando algo dentro de mi me hizo reaccionar al tiempo para evitarlo y seguir luchando hasta que definitivamente lo borré del mapa. —comentó Mana mientras picaba los tomates.

—De no haber sido por ustedes jamas me hubiera liberado del hechizo que ellos me impusieron, chicas. —habló la rubia de ojos azules.

—Pues claro que no Regina. —dijo la rubia de ojos rosa. —No íbamos a dejarte asi, no señorita.

—Ese niño rata de ojos amarillos no dejaba de darme lata con que tuviéramos sexo, realmente ese tipo no apreciaba la belleza de una mujer, además me intentó violar en un par de ocasiones. —relató Hanabi con mucho disgusto desmenuzando la carne de cangrejo. —Suerte que ese pendejo no supo que le pegó cuando le atravesé el corazón. —terminó de hablar con sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y yo estaba batallando mucho con esa ancianita del pelo largo con gorra y vestimenta ridícula, esa estúpida se la pasaba insultándome varias tonterías, en cambio yo solo me mantenía callada y tranquila pensando que acción tomar, en cuanto se distraía, le asestaba un golpe y pum le mordí tan fuerte el cuello que la mujer gritó de terror y se esfumó tiempo después diciéndome maldiciones. —les platicó la chica de cabellos morados y ojos azul cielo partiendo limones verdes.

—Y vaya riesgo que tomaste, Himawari. —dijo Hanabi lo contenta que estaba por ella. —Tu mama ha de estar muy orgullosa.

—Lo se tia, por eso salgo a entrenar todos los días cuando el sol se medio oculta. —comentó la peli morada de ojos azules.

Y asi las chicas ya picaron la verdura y desmenuzaron la carne de cangrejo en varios pedazos para echarlos a un gran plato e invertir una gran parte de jugo de tomate adentro para mezclar todos los ingredientes a su antojo. Luego fueron a la sala para despertar a Rangiku, ya que es la mas perezosa del grupo, no por ser floja ni nada, solo que acostumbra a dormir a gusto en cualquier lado.

— ¡Rangiku ya esta la comida, hicimos el ceviche que tanto te gusta! —exclamó Mana haciendo que la perezosa se despertara de golpe.

— ¡¿Ceviche?! —exclamó la pelinaranja oscura de ojos celeste preguntando por su comida.

—Sip. —habló oji perla de cabello café advirtiéndole. —Solo que deja alguno para nosotras porque la ultima vez te lo acabaste todo y se te soltó el estómago. ¿OK?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Hanabi. —accedió Rangiku levantándose del sillón adormilada.

Todas las chicas se fueron al comedor que esta en la cocina a comerse la cena que acaban de hacer, y la verdad era deliciosa, tan deliciosa que todas quedaron muy llenas y guardaron el plato para mas tarde, precisamente en el refrigerador para mantener frio el ceviche.

—Faltan casi 2 semanas. —habló la rubia de ojos azules. — ¿verdad?

—Si Regina. —respondió la chica de los cabellos lila. —parece que los sektas priistas se están preparando para esa batalla.

—Me pregunto cuando volverá Yumehara-san. —dijo la pelimorada de ojos azules cielo curiosa.

—Quien sabe, Himawari. —respondió Makoto en el mismo estado. —Ya sabes como es ella, siempre viaja al mundo humano de vacaciones y se queda todo el tiempo que le plazca. Con ella no se sabe.

—Estoy segura de que volverá. —afirmo la pelimorada de ojos azules.

—De a medida que para entonces ya estemos luchando contra el mentado clan. —comento la rubia de ojos azules

—Ya verás que si, Regina. —dijo Makoto muy convencida.

—Tipico de Nozomi. —sonrio Rangiku ante su propio comentario, —Es toda una aventurera después de todo.

—De seguro nos traerá algunos recuerditos de su viaje. —afirmó Hanabi esperanzada.

Despues de charlar en la mesa las chicas se pararon para ir a lo alto del acantilado a entrenar sus puños y patadas, tenían que practicar sus golpes y defensas para estar listas para la batalla que se avecinaba.

 **WAMPIR ZAMEK**

 **P.O.V de Koldobika.**

Vaya ducha que me di con las dos tremendas hembras vampiras maids Orihime y Nel, además de tallarme la espalda me besaban en ambos lados del cuello y obviamente me empezaba a excitar asi como ellas también al ver mi hombría parada, como era de esperarse terminamos haciendo el amor, dejándome literalmente seco.

Despues de eso nos secamos y nos pusimos nuestra ropa habitual para salir del baño, obviamente iba tambaleando un poco por el intenso esfuerzo que hice en el entrenamiento y mas el acto

sexual que los 3 tuvimos, las maids tuvieron que ayudarme a bajar las escaleras y encaminarme a la sala.

—Te ves muy cansado, Koldo. —comentó Sarada por mi estado.

—Si. —afirmé lo que ella me dijo. —Fue una tremenda ducha, ya saben como termino 'esto'.

Ya dicho eso me senté en la mesa con las demás vampiras para contarles lo sucedido y todos nos reimos por la platica que estábamos teniendo todos.

—Y asi es como terminamos teniendo sexo los tres. —finalizo Orihime riendo al igual que nosotros.

El ambiente iba muy bien, iba a decir algo cuando de repente empecé a caer enfermo, empecé a sentir caliente en todas partes y me estaba desmayando.

— ¡Koldo! —gritó alarmada Tsunade. —¿¡Que te sucede!?

Al tocarme el frente se dieron cuenta de que traía fiebre muy alta, les pidió a alguna de las chicas que la ayudaran a cargarme hacia la cama de la enfermería, ya en ese lugar Sakura preparó una toalla humeda y me la puso en la sien.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó la rubia de ojos café.

—Lo estará. —afirmó la peli rosa de ojos jade. —Solo fue un desmayo por los intensos esfuerzos que el ha estado haciendo en estos días, lo cuidare por si se llega a presentar algo.

—Creo que es mi culpa, Sakura. —confesó Tsunade con mucha tristesa. —No debí haberlo entrenado de esa manera, el se lastimaba muchísimo pero aun asi continuaba levantándose, sin importar que tan herido saliera, o terminara desmayándose.

—Eso no es cierto, Tsunade. —corrijio la ojijade tranquilizandola. —La razón por la que Koldo se entrego a ese proyecto es porque somos su familia, una familia que proteger. Si esa gente llega a meterse con Koldo, o contigo, se meten con todos nosotros.

—Tienes razón, Sakura. —habló la rubia de ojos café ya calmada. —Esos tipos no sobrevivirán a la pelea, de cualquier modo.

—Estoy segura que si. —dijo la ojijade convencida.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a dar un paseo alrededor del acantilado, cuida a Koldo. —pidió Tsunade despidiéndose. —Avisales a las chicas cuando Koldo despierte.

* * *

Vaya, Koldo acaba de tener fiebre, aunque de seguro no es nada grave comparado a los síntomas del dengue o el sika juntos. Ya se pondrá bien, no se preocupen. Bueno, ahí nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cualquier review o critica es aceptado.


	15. Preparativos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

Apartir de este capitulo y los siguientes serán en narración de tercera persona, lo de pov de Koldo y los demás personajes aparecerán cuando sea necesario.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 – PREPARATIVOS.**

 **P.O.V Normal:**

Koldo estaba postrado en la cama inconsciente debido a la alta fiebre que padecia. De no ser por Sakura y las demás, quien sabe si tal vez no habría sobrevivido.

La pelirrosa de ojos jade miraba con melancolía al muchacho dormido, recordando a su difunto marido. Para Sakura, Koldo tenia cierto parecido a Sasuke, solo que la diferencia es que el tenia piel un poco mas claro. En cuanto a términos de personalidad, Koldo se mostraba mas alegre ante todas, mientras que su marido rara vez lo hacia ante ella y su hija.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mi difunto marido, el rara vez me sonreía o expresaba alguna emoción de vez en cuando. —habló la ojijade con una sonrisa triste mirando al chico. —En cambio tu, te muestras alegre, tienes formas de expresar emociones como reir, llorar, enfadarte, etc.

Sakura camino unos pasos hacia Koldo para acariciarle la mejilla, a sus ojos se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

—Se que quieres luchar contra los priistas, y lo entiendo perfectamente, no importa si decides permanecer humano o al final de cuentas convertirte en vampiro. Lo que decidas esta bien, no tienes porque presionarte por eso. —dijo la ojijade de pelo rosa masajeandole el cachete.

Luego de dedicarle unas palabras, Sakura se acurrucó en el abdomen del chico para tomar una siesta.

 **Unas horas después…**

Luego de estar inconsciente por muchísimo tiempo, Koldo poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo algo pesado en el estomago cuando de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Sakura era la que le ponía un peso encima. Ademas sentía algo húmedo en la frente.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado. —dijo la ojijade despertando de su siesta sonriéndole.

— ¿Q-Que fue lo que me pasó? —preguntó el chico apenas pudiendo hablar.

—Te desmayaste, amor. —le explicó Sakura sosteniendo una de sus manos. —Lo que paso fue que te esforzabas demasiado y tuviste muchísima fiebre que las chicas y yo tuvimos que traerte hasta aquí.

Koldo tan solo asintió ante la respuesta de su 'doctora' vampira, lo que provoco todo ese revuelo fue porque se esforzaba de mas y por esa razón se desmayó.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —pidió disculpas el chico. —Yo…

—No pasa nada, dulzura. —le interrumpió la pelirrosa consolándola. —Se nota que estas dispuesto a luchar junto con nosotras, protegernos.

—Claro que si, ustedes son mi familia y por lo tanto debo salir a pelear junto a ustedes. —dijo el muchacho con determinación.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y la vampira medico responde 'Adelante' y esa persona que entra es Hinata la que corre hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo tiernamente como si se tratara de un amor de madre a su hijo.

—Nos tenias preocupadas, Koldo. —dijo la ojiperla con felicidad. —Me alegra que hayas despertado.

—Hinata…

—Estuviste inconsciente todo el dia y vine a ver como estabas, por lo que veo ya no te ves muy enfermo como en la tarde. —habló la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

—Gracias. Ya comienzo a notar algo de mejoría. —se mostro agradecido ante el alivio que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—Iré a avisar a las demás. —dijo Hinata antes de salir de la enfermería a decirles.

Las demás chicas aparecieron y se alegraron al verlo despierto, sobre todo la patrona. Que se veía preocupada por su estado de salud.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Koldo? —preguntó la rubia ojicafe ya aliviada.

—Un poco mejor Tsunade, gracias a dios. —respondió el chico sonriéndole.

—Lo siento tanto, no debí-

—No pasa nada. —la interrumpió el chico. —No entrené porque me lo pediste, entrené porque fue por voluntad propia, mis primos me intentaban enseñar algo parecido. Sin embargo, jamas tomaba en serio esa lección y nunca pensaba, ni contaba con tener esa necesidad que tengo ahora.

—Koldo. —dijo Sarada conmovida por sus palabras. —Se nota que tienes determinación.

—Cuando me haya recuperado seguire entrenando para prepararme y estar armado hasta los dientes. —habló el muchacho decidido y sonriendo.

—Lo que estas apunto de hacer es muy arriesgado, Koldo. —habló la patrona ante el comentario. — ¿Estas seguro?

—Las protegeré con mi vida, ya quede huérfano, mis padres, mi hermana y mi primo ya no están en este mundo. —contestó el hombre con mucha iniciativa. — Asi que ya no tengo nada que perder.

—Que palabras admirables, asi me gusta Koldo. —dijo Tsunade sonriendo al igual que las demás.

—Tienes muchísima motivación, guapo. —habló la ojivioleta de cabello azabache haciéndole sonrojar un poco la ultima palabra al chico.

—Ah, G-Gracias Rukia. —respondió el hombre en ese estado.

—Tan solo descansa, tomate tu tiempo para recuperar tus fuerzas, las vas a necesitar. —aconsejó la vampira medico.

—Lo haré, Sakura, ya verás que estaré como nuevo en poco tiempo. —aclaró sonriendo que iba a tomar medidas para aliviarse.

Y asi transcurrieron algunos días, Koldo ya estaba recuperado y había vuelto a los entrenamientos, los cuales eran cada vez mas rigurosos, su aspecto físico había cambiado con el pasar de los días. Su pelo era mas largo que le llegaba a los hombros, sus brazos habian ganado un poco mas de masa muscular.

Y eso que al gimnasio donde estaba Rukia le había dolido bastante, pero el dolor se había ido después de un tiempo. Se pusieron a descansar del ejercicio para platicar un par de cosas.

—Seguro que te ves un poco mas duro de lo que pensé. —dijo Rukia quitándose el sudor con la toalla.

—Ni que lo digas, con todo el tiempo que llevo entrenando, estando en forma. —habló el chico también secándose el rostro.

— ¿No ibas mucho al gimnasio alla en tu mundo? —inquirió la ojivioleta de cabellos azabache.

—No era lo mio ir mucho a ese lugar, además yo no quería parecer un hombre golpeador de personas. —le explicó el chico de ojos café.

— ¿Por qué no? —replicó la chica graciosamente. — ¡Desde cuando las chicas te hubieran pisado los talones¡ —exclamó riendo.

— ¡Si pero esas no me hubieran soltado! —dijo el muchacho riendo del mismo modo.

—Puedo ver que fue muy difícil hablarle a una chica, Koldo. Pero ahora mírate, estas hablando con nosotras.

—No sabría explicarte con facilidad pero con ustedes siento muchísima seguridad y puedo hablar sin tanto nervio y sin tener pelos en la lengua, Rukia.

En eso la peli azabache se acerco unos pasos hacia el chico, mas bien a unos centímetros de el.

— ¿Ves? Para eso esta la confianza. —dijo Rukia antes de plantarle un beso de piquito.

La azabache había besado al muchacho, la verdad ella si que sabe dar sensaciones agradables y placenteros, y asi estuvieron hasta que se separaron para recuperar aire. Y además de volver a la rutina.

—Bueno. ¿Quieres volver a la rutina? —preguntó usando su seductora voz.

—Adelante, 'entrenadora'. —respondió Koldo ante la seductora voz de la azabache.

Los dos reanudaron su rutina haciendo pesas, abdominales, kickboxing, pero solo para golpear el costal reforzando los tobillos y los puños. Rukia se ponía a hacer rotaciones con el tronco mientras que Koldo hacia abdominales que poco a poco ya fue acostumbrándose.

El chico miro un momento el hermoso trasero de la muchacha pero rápidamente se dio vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, sonrojándose un poco. Vamos, solo una miradita no daña a nadie ¿O si?

Despues de una hora y media de ejercicios, los chicos ya estaban muy cansados de tanta exigencia física que habían usado.

—Ay como me canse, Rukia. —dijo el pelicafe muy agotado.

—Yo también, Koldo. —le siguió la ojivioleta. —Por lo menos tu y yo hemos tenido mas resistencia física que lo normal.

—Es que estamos acostumbrados a lo pesado. —mencionó el hombre.

—Todo sea por estar en forma. —habló Rukia sonriendo.

—Nada mas cuídate de los fulanos que te pueden pisar los talones. —bromeó Koldo riendo.

—Entendido y anotado, guapo. —contestó la ojivioleta de cabello azabache con su tono de voz seductor.

—Necesito descansar, ya he tenido un dia agotador. —dijo el joven ya retirándose, siendo seguido por la chica.

—Ya somos dos. —le siguió la peli azabache. —Todos queremos estar listos para lo que se viene.

—Saldremos vivos de esta, no te preocupes. —le recordó el pelicafe sonriendo.

 **Unos días después…**

Koldo y las vampiras ya casi terminaban con los últimos entrenamientos, el chico al gimnasio para practicar sus habilidades de pelea y defensa personal con sus amigas, y después se iba al campo de tiro para afinar su puntería con el arma que la patrona le había confiado hace días atrás.

El llevaba su camiseta verde con la que llego al mundo vampirico, también traia una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros con una cadena a un lado.

—Se ve que has mejorado bastante en tus técnicas de pelea, Koldo. —dijo la patrona orgullosa por sus habilidades.

—Es cuestión de perseverancia, Tsunade. —explicó sonriendo. —Siento que estoy listo para luchar.

—Debemos tener cuidado con esos tipos. —mencionó Harribel. —Son muy fuertes y hasta no son tan estúpidos como cualquier vampiro común y corriente.

—Todos lo sabemos, ya hemos visto como actúan con las personas inocentes. —dijo la peliazul y de ojos del mismo color.

—Carlos y sus marionetas no saldran de aquí vivos. —habló la patrona seriemante, apretando y juntando los puños.

— ¿Hasta a que horas iran a llegar? —inquirió la rubia de ojos verdes-azules claros.

—Quien sabe Ino, pueden que- —respondia Tsunade cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La patrona contestó la llamada y la voz con la que hablaba era Rangiku. Avisaba sobre el peligro que ella y los demás estaban apunto de correr. Y después de una breve charla colgó el teléfono para avisarles a sus camaradas.

— ¿Qué dijo la Rangiku, Tsunade? —preguntó la pelimorada de ojos perla.

—Los sektas priistas ya vienen para aca, prepárense todos. —Avisó la patrona. —Tambien Hanabi y las demás vendrán a ayudarnos contra esos imbéciles, asi que tenemos que aguantar hasta entonces.

—No se olviden de nosotras. —se escuchó una voz femenina en el corredor de la parte de arriba.

Los muchachos de inmediato se dieron la vuelta para identificar de inmediato que era Orihime que venia acompañada por Nel. No llevaban ropas de maid sino trajes de latex de color naranja-rojo y verde respectivamente.

En la cintura llevaban una pistola y una bandeja bolsita de cargadores con balas de plata normales. Parecian una actrices de películas de acción, que interpretan a las mujeres fuertes en lugar de damiselas en apuros.

—Nel, Orihime… —dijo el muchacho asombrado por el vestimenta ambas.

—Chicas, hasta que se decidieron unir al campo de batalla. —dijo Rukia muy feliz.

—Hace mucho que no me unia a una batalla como esta. —habló la pelinaranja.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amor. —le siguió la peli verde.

—Preparense muchachos, llegó la hora. Koldo, tu sube al pasillo del segundo piso y posicionate en donde te sientas comodo. —ordenó Tsunade. —Sarada, Orihime y Nel te acompañaran.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó el chico con preocupación.

—Estaremos bien, muchacho, ahora sube al segundo piso y ten lista tu arma. —pidió Tsunade antes de ponerse en posición de ataque, al igual que los demás.

—De acuerdo, Tsunade. —asintió Koldo antes de subir por las escaleras y llegar al pasillo junto con las demás vampiras.

Luego de posicionarse, sacó su arma Giustizia Kampfer para ponerle un cargador con balas normales, ya que el había decidido usarlas primero y cuando la municion se acabara, utilizar las plateadas.

Suerte que se trajo una bolsa con varios cargadores que para saber cual tienen balas normales, es de color negro, y los de las balas de plata tienen el mismo color plateado.

En eso Sarada se puso al lado del chico para acompañarlo en caso de que necesite ayuda, al igual que las maids hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Koldo? —preguntó la bebe Uchiha.

—Un poco asustado, para serles sincero. —contestó el joven con preocupación.

Era verdad. Estaba algo asustado, lo que estaba apunto de suceder ponía en peligro su vida pero es mejor luchar por sobrevivir que hacer nada.

Ademas de todos modos nadie sobrevive si no se realiza alguna acción para defenderse.

—No tengas miedo. —dijo la peliverde tranquilizandolo. —Al fin y acabo ya has pasado mucho tiempo practicando tu forma de pelear y disparar un arma. Tengo fe en que no te pasará nada malo.

Y como respuesta ante su comentario, Koldo jalo y solto la corredera de su arma para ponerla lista para disparar, escuchándose el sonido de la pistola cargada.

—Gracias, Nel. —agradeció el chico ya sintiéndose seguro y ya listo sosteniendo el arma como todo un profesional. —Yo también pondré de mi parte.

—No hay de que _'Darling'._ —respondió la peliverde con su tono sensual. —Para eso estamos nosotras.

Luego de esa charla Inori, Setsuna, Rukia y Harribel aparecen avisando que van a cubrir el lado izquierdo del pasillo, ya que ese lugar tiene ambas ventanas en cada lado y capaz que un chupasangre se mete por uno de los lados y agarran a uno de ellos desprevenido/a.

—Vinimos a cubrirles la espalda. —dijo la peliamarilla y ojos del mismo color.

—Chicas… —dijo el muchacho sonriendo — ¿No iban a combatir alla abajo?

—Estuve vagando afuera siendo invisible, además de tener la habilidad de superoido. Escuche al clan que iban a rodear este lugar, después me teletransporte hasta aquí para avisarle a la patrona sobre ese plan. —explicó la pelirosa de ojos rojos ruby.

— ¿Cual era el plan de los priistas? —preguntó Sarada curiosa por la respuesta.

—El plan es que cuatro de ellos treparan por el lado izquierdo por donde estamos nosotras y romperan la ventana. Es entonces cuando los emboscaremos e intentaremos darles una golpiza que nunca olvidaran. —explicó Setsuna para dando instrucciones. —Y los otros cuatro treparan por donde están ustedes, asi que es mejor pongan atención a la ventana.

—Disculpen pero no entendí muy bien las instrucciones. —dijo la Orihime haciendo que todos pusieran su facepalm estilo anime.

—Lo que dijo Setsuna es que nosotros mantengamos vigilada la ventana derecha mientras que ellas harán lo suyo con la izquierda porque pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, para emboscarlos.

—Ah Ok. Ya entendí. —dijo la pelinaranja comprendiendo la situación.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte sonido de afuera, de como la cerca fue derribada. Entonces es cuando todo indicaba que la batalla por sobrevivir había comenzado.

—Estan aquí… —dijo la patrona antes de posicionarse.

La puerta fue derribada de un solo golpe de un macabro vampiro pelon con una sonrisa despiadada y sadica que es nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo Karloz Zalinaz de Cortaly que venia acompañado por Enrike Pena Miento, Beavis Bidegarai y Manu Belasco.

—Karloz… —habló la rubia de ojos cafe con acidez.

—Cuanto tiempo, Tsunade. —dijo el pelon con malicia. —Veo que has cambiado mucho desde hace tiempo.

—Claro, desde la ultima vez que mataste a mi esposo y a mi ahijado, imbécil. —dijo la patrona con ira contenida.

— ¿Dónde tienen al muchacho? —preguntó el copetes con malicia.

— ¿Qué muchacho? —dijo Sakura haciéndose la desentendida, no debe decirles en donde esta Koldo.

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida, sabemos que lo tienen aquí y nos lo llevaremos! —dijo el mencionado amenazando con perder la paciencia.

— ¡No sabemos a que muchacho se refieren! —exclamó Ino siguiéndole la corriente su amiga pelirosa. — ¡Y aunque lo supiéramos, jamas se los diríamos!

— ¡No tenemos a ningún muchacho que ustedes buscan! —le siguió Hinata ya activando un extraño poder en sus ojos perlas.

— ¡Ya las oyeron! —gritó Tsunade mirando a los despiadados —¡Aquí no vive el joven que ustedes buscan asi que si quieren pelea adelante!

—Bueno… —dijo Karloz con su tono maléfico y frio. —Si no nos quieren decir donde esta… ¡Entonces a golpes las haremos hablar!

En ese momento los 4 vampiros de ambos bandos se aproximaron con rapidez listos para agarrarse a golpes. La batalla había empezado.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 14.

Lo siento gente, es que anduve muy ocupado últimamente, saliendo de la casa por asuntos personales, hasta también me envicio en mi ps4. Y pues también necesito planificar y saber como escribir una escena de peleas como esta que acaba de empezar en este capitulo.

Sale pues se cuidan bye bye.


	16. Asalto I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 15 – ASALTO I**

 **P.O.V Normal:**

La lucha había comenzado y los vampiros de ambos clanes lanzaron hacia el uno contra el otro.

Tsunade y Karloz tuvieron contacto físico intentando darse golpes a puño cerrado y patadas mas sin embargo no lograban acertarse, no se dejaban pegar tan fácilmente.

—Vaya, has cambiado bastante. —habló el calvo bigotón mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe en el rostro.

—Ya no soy la misma mujer de antes. —dijo Tsunade esquivando la golpiza que le iba a dar en la cabeza.

Los dos vampiros intercambiaban sus golpes, la patrona, aprovechando el descuido del líder de los sektas, le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar contra la pared de la cocina.

Sakura y Enrike tenían sus cabezas agarradas con una mano y a puño cerrado se golpeaban el uno al otro.

— ¡¿Dónde esta el chico?! —preguntó el copetes siseando e intentando asestar el golpe.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. —soltó la ojijade en el mismo tono. — ¡Necesitaras mucho mas que eso! —gritó eso ultimo finalmente golpeándolo a puño cerrado en la cara.

— ¡Ya veras, perra! —dijo Enrike en el mismo tono con ira.

Los dos se estaban ya dando con todo mas sin embargo lo que empezó a intimidar al copetes es que Sakura comenzaba a mostrar mas fuerza en sus puños que este ya ni siquiera las pudo repeler siendo vapuleado por la fuerza abrumadora de la chica.

Enrike emitió un quejido de dolor al recibir un impacto en la en el estomago de un rodillazo y después fue agarrado por el cabeza y golpeado en varias ocasiones en el rostro, el copetes intento recuperarse y golpearla pero esta le llevaba mas ventaja ya que esquivó el impacto y agarró el brazo para tirarlo al suelo y despueshacerle un pequeño interrogatorio.

Debia saber la razón por la que querían al chico.

— ¡¿Por qué querían llevárselo?! —inquirio Sakura sosteniéndole un brazo con amenaza.

— ¡Eso no te incun…! ¡GWAAAH! —Gritó de dolor al sentir como le apretaban demasiado fuerte el brazo.

— ¡Contestame! —gritó siseando la ojijade. — ¡¿Por qué se lo quieren llevar?!

—No te lo diré. —masculló Enrike a lo que otra vez sintió el mismo dolor en la misma parte del cuerpo.

— ¿No vas a responderme? —preguntó con burla apretándole el brazo a punto de casi romperle el hueso.

— ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡TE LO DIRÉ! ¡SOLO NO ME ROMPAS EL BRAZO! —suplicó Enrike queriendo librarse de la rotura del hueso que le iban a hacer.

—Entonces contésta mi pregunta, Imbecil. —ordenó Sakura intimidantemente sin soltarle el brazo. — ¿Qué intenciones tienen con el muchacho? —inquirio espetando fría e intimidantemente.

—Lord Karloz y todo el clan planeamos secuestralo , matarlo y hacerlo nuestra cena. —respondió Enrike esforzándose a hablar por el dolor que apenas soportaba.

— ¿Con que era eso, huh? —preguntó con malicia, ya sabiendo el motivo. —Eso explica las cosas. —dijo eso ultimo ya quebrándole el hueso haciendo que Enrike emita un grito desgarrador al sentir como le rompían el brazo.

— ¡MALDITA PERRAAAA! —vociferó el copetes al ver como le desgarra la muñeca. — ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!

—Mataste a mi esposo. —dijo Sakura levantándolo de un jalon para después tirarlo hacia la pared de la sala de estar dejándolo inconsciente.

Karloz al ver como derrotaban al copetes, cargo tras la chica pero Tsunade se lo impidió jaloneandolo por la cabeza y recordándole con quien esta peleando.

00000000000000000000

Koldo y las demás seguían esperando a los demás integrantes de los priistas, el chico estaba muy impresionado y a la vez un poco asustado por los griteríos que se producían alla debajo y mas si se trataba de Sakura torturando a Enrike para sacarle información.

—Oigan. —habló el chico queriendo alguna explicación. — ¿En verdad Sakura siempre ha actuado asi como ahorita?

—No siempre Koldo. —dijo la peliverde resolviéndole sus dudas. —Ella siempre ha sido una persona calmada, alegre, amable y sabido no perder la cordura tan fácilmente.

—Excepto cuando algo la enfada de verdad como ahorita que quiso saber la razón de llevarte con ellos a contra de tu voluntad. —le siguió Sarada

—Ya veo… —asintió el muchacho.

—En ese momento Setsuna siente la presencia de los demás miembros de los priistas y le dice a oído a la mujer de cabellos azabache, esta asiente y les advierte a los demás:

—Odio interrumpir su conversación pero ya vienen los desgraciados asi que prepárense. —avisó Rukia sintiendo a los vampiros de los sektas llegar.

Ante la advertencia de la peliazabache ojivioleta, se pusieron contra la pared bocarriba a esperarlos para darles un 'regalo de bienvenida'. Y algunos tenían armas ya listas para disparar una bala y volarles los sesos.

—Te apuesto 20 dolares a que habrá un baño de sangre. —bromeó Orihime apuntando a la ventana con su escopeta Saiga-12.

—Tenlo por seguro, Orihime-chan. —le siguió Nel sacando su arma F2000 ya cargada y lista.

Koldo se puso en el medio para prepararse apuntando con la pistola, se le podría ver como temblaba un poco las manos, por suerte las chicas tocaron los hombros diciéndole:

—No te preocupes, Darling. —dijo Nel dándole palabras de aliento. —No vamos a dejar que te pase nada malo.

—Juntos podemos ganarles. —le siguió la bebe Uchiha.

Despues de animarlo, todos fueron a sus posiciones y Harribel vio a los sektas aproximarse hacia la ventana de lado suyo.

—Aquí vienen. —comandó la peliamarilla de ojos verdes oscuros. —Preparense.

Dicho eso los demás miembros del clan Priista aparecieron en ambas ventanas de cada lado rompiéndolas y lanzándose contra ellos.

Los que aparecieron en el lado de Rukia y las demás fueron:

-El Chapo

-Erba Ezther Cordiyo

-Osolio Shong

-Anjerika Ribera Alias 'La Gaviota'

Y en el lado de Sarada y los demás aparecieron los siguientes miembros:

-Paurina Pleterini

-Nicole Pleterini

-Maniro Favio Veltlonez

-Xavier Duate

Todos ellos aparecieron lanzándose el uno contra el otro.

Al Koldo se le vino encima la Paurina y empezaron a forcejear con ella diciéndole cosas como que las vampiras del clan Cienma Sekta Priista lo violarían y después se lo comerían hasta el ultimo pedazo suyo, no lo quería soltar por mas que el chico con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban forcejearan.

Sin embargo el chico con una mano libre agarro la pistola y le disparo a quemarropa en el torax dejándolo libre. Vaya inteligencia tiene.

Despues el muchacho se levanta y corre hacia la chupasangre, la agarra para darle varios golpes en todas las partes del cuerpo con el arma.

Ya dejándola débil le vuelve a disparar esta vez en la cabeza y rápidamente de una patada la tira del balcón hacia abajo.

— ¡Paurina! —gritó la esposa del copetes mientras peleaba con la ojivioleta de cabello azabache al ser testigo de como el chico tumbaba a la hija de Enrike. —¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO MOCOSOOO! —vociferó de manera malvada mirando al joven con intenciones asesinas.

Anjerika intentó lanzarse contra Koldo, sin embargo sintió como Rukia la estampaba contra la pared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y seguido por una tremenda y brutal golpiza a puño cerrado en la cara que prácticamente le rompe los dientes haciendo que la rubia sangre por la boca.

— ¡A un oponente nunca se le deja de lado Estupida! —exclamó la peliazabache ojivioleta al darle una patada en la cabeza dejándola casi inconsciente.

Rukia levanto a la rubia jalándole del cabello y después con ambas manos le agarra la cabeza para tumbarla de la misma manera como lo hizo el chico.

— ¡Eso te pasa por romper las reglas, pendeja! —gritó la peliazabache tirándola varios metros abajo encima de donde estaba tirada Paurina.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, los miembros del clan Priista vieron con horror y furia al ver como la gente de Tsunade los iban venciendo poco a poco. Dos vampiros de lado de Karloz han caído. Esto no se iba a quedar asi para esos desgraciados.

— ¡La puta que los parió malditos! —dijo furioso Manu ya todo golpeado al igual que Hinata pero esta lo estaba mas.

La ojiperla de cabellos morados la andaba teniendo difícil con el cacheton de pelos castaños, a pesar de golpearlo en varias ocasiones, estaba siendo muy vapuleada por su oponente que tenia al frente y cayó al suelo muy mal herida en todos lados.

—Ahora que tu estúpido esposo ya no esta aquí para salvarte la vida. —se burlo Manu con muchísima malicia. —Ni siquiera tus amigas, ni tu nuevo 'novio' que serán asesinados en cuestión de minutos…

EL pelicastaño caminó a paso lento hacia la mujer peli morada, para darle un golpe final acabando con ella.

—Estas acabada, zorra. —dijo Manu apunto de darle el golpe final. — ¡Te haré lo que le hice a tu marido!

El vampiro estaba a escasos centímetros, movió la muñeca hacia atrás para atravesarle el corazón.

Estaba a punto de cumplir su amenaza cuando algo detuvo la mano, y sentía como se la estaban apretando a una gran presión, lastimándolo en el proceso.

La explicación a todo esto es que cuando Hinata voltea para verle la cara, se le ven las venas a ambos lados de sus ojos perla y estos están un poco grises que lo normal. Cosa que empezó a asustar al vampiro.

— ¡GWAAAH! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES PUTA?! —siseó Manu viendo como empezaba sentir los huesos quebrándose.

—No vuelvas a hablar asi… ¡De mis seres queridos! —sentenció la Hyuga al darle una brutal cachetada seguida por un rodillazo en el estomago, un impacto a puño cerrado en la mandibula.

Acto seguido Hinata se lanzo encima de el y le mordió tan duro el cuello que el vampiro emitió un grito desgarrador y de dolor que los litros exagerados de sangre brotaba por todos lados.

— ¡Y Esto es por Naruto-kun! —gritó la ojiperla haciéndole hoyo en el pecho con la mano, matándolo en el proceso.

Manu había sido atravesado en el corazón por Hinata Hyuga, una vampira con alma amable y buena, pero ahora había sido despertada por la ira al recordar como asesinaban a todo su clan y a su esposo también, algo que no quería experimentar otra vez con sus amigas y Koldo.

—P-Para eso me gustabas, estaba muy obsesionado contigo la primera vez que te vi… —dijo el pelicastaño antes de convertirse en polvo desapareciendo para siempre.

Los vampiros del clan Priista no podían creer como la ojiperla asesinaba a su miembro en frente de sus ojos, eso enfureció mucho a Beavis e intentó lanzarse tras ella pero Ino se interpuso en medio recordándole con quien esta luchando.

— ¿Hace mucho que no usabas tu byakugan, verdad Hinata? —preguntó la ojijade impresionada.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que la use, Sakura. —respondió la pelimorada. —Normalmente prefiero no usarla muy a menudo, no desde la ultima vez que por accidente rompi un vaso de la cocina e Ino me regaño. Como ese tipo estaba apunto de matarme no tuve mas opción que activarla.

—Te entiendo. —asintió la pelirosa poniendo una mano en el hombro. —Hiciste lo correcto.

—Gracias, Sakura. —agradeció Hinata por las palabras de afecto.

00000000000000000000

— ¿Estas bien Koldo? —preguntó Sarada preocupada.

—Sip. —respondió el joven. —Esa cabrona (refiriéndose a Paurina) era muy dura y fastidiosa además.

Inori y las demás al lado suyo quedaron boquiabiertas por como ojivioleta azabache aventó a la Gaviota al suelo del primer piso.

—Rukia… Eso fue asombroso. —dijo la peliamarilla y ojos de mismo color muy asombrada mientras peleaba con el Chapo.

—Que brutal fuiste. —le siguió Harribel mientras hacia lo propio con Erba Ezther Cordiyo.

—Gracias, chicas. —agradeció la azabache. —Luego les enseño mi técnica.

Osolio al ver como todos estaban distraídos fue tras el chico y lo agarró por el cuello contra la pared.

—Como te atreviste a lastimar al señor Enrike. —espetó el chinito ese. —Rata inmunda.

—Este desgraciado mató a mi familia, pedazo de mierda. —dijo el muchacho apenas pudiendo hablar por la garganta que le estaban apretando.

—Te reunirás con ellos en este momento. —dijo Shong ya mostrando los colmillos, dispuesto a morderle el cuello.

Koldo estaba apunto de ser una victima cuando fue salvado por Setsuna que le patea la cabeza a Osolio haciendo que quede muy mareado y vea estrellas por todos lados.

El chico cayo al suelo, estaba aliviado de que de nuevo lo salvaran de ser la comida para los priistas.

— ¿Estas bien amor? —preguntó la ojiruby de cabellos rosas.

—Si, no me pasó nada, linda. —respondió sonriéndole.

00000000000000000000

Ino llevaba mucho tiempo peleando contra un Beavis que estaba muy furioso por la muerte de su compañero y con todos los que estaban en el lado de la patrona.

— ¡Hijos de perra! ¡Se van a arrepentir por lo que nos están haciendo! —espetó Bidegarai intentando golpear a la rubia de ojos verdes claros.

Yamanaka bloqueó el golpe con la palma de la mano y sin soltarlo dijo lo siguiente:

—Los que se arrepentirán son ustedes. —habló la mencionada. —Han sembrado terror en todas partes e incluso en el mundo humano matando gente inocente. ¡Es por eso que cavaron su tumba!

Dicho eso, la mujer le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula, Beavis, tambaleando recibió otro impacto que esta vez fue en la cara y fue tan fuerte que salio volando hacia el otro de la pared cayendo inconsciente y noqueado.

—Nunca te metas con el Clan Senju… —murmuró Ino sintiéndose contenta por lo que hizo.

Tsunade y Karloz seguían peleando a puño cerrado y patadas, los dos estaban muy agotados y sangrando por la boca.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, _patrona._ —dijo el calvo con malicia. —A pesar de tener heridas en todos lados, todavía sigues manteniéndote de pie, admiro tu valentía. Pero no saldrás con vida de esta.

— ¡Hmph! Tampoco tú. —sentenció Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro, lista para la golpiza que se iban a dar los dos.

Dicho eso los ojos de la rubia con colas de caballo empezaron a brillar rojo-sangre, eso significaba una pelea que quizás ni uno de los dos saldrían vivos de esta.

Y asi ellos empezaron a darse varios golpes, de uno al otro, sufiendo impactos en todas las partes del cuerpo.

Los dos estaban muy lastimados y tambaleando ya que en cualquier momento uno puede caer al suelo muy noqueado. Estaban jadeando mucho por la falta de aire.

La que cayó primero fue Tsunade no si antes dedicarle unas palabras.

—Tu maldito clan… —habló débilmente la patrona. —caerá. Los Senjus prevaleceremos.

Y asi se desmayó la Senju mayor mas sin embargo Karloz también estaba muy débil y también cayó inconsciente. La lucha terminó en un empate.

Sakura al ir a la sala y ver como la patrona y el líder de los priistas estaban tirados en el suelo, corrió hacia ella para llevarla a la cocina donde estaba Hinata ya sin el byakugan activado para auxiliarla con sus poderes curativos.

—Sakura… —dijo la Senju mayor al abrir los ojos y ver como la estaban ayudando a recuperarse.

—Te pondrás bien Tsunade, solo descansa. —respondió la ojijade curándole las heridas.

— ¿Qué hay de ese calvo chiflado? —pregunto la ojiperla curiosamente.

—Pues ahí anda tirado nomas. —contestó la patrona. —al parecer no se puede ni mover, recibió mucha mas golpiza que yo. —habló sonriéndoles.

En ese momento la ventana de la cocina se quebra pero la que entra no es un miembro de los priistas sino la chica de pelos azul cielo y ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso chicas? —preguntó la mencionada al ver a la patrona en malas condiciones.

—Tsunade y Karloz se dieron una buena tunda, ella esta recuperandose pero el se llevo la peor parte. —explicó Hinata la situación. —En pocas palabras el bigotón perdió la lucha.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Miki? —preguntó Sakura queriendo una explicación. — ¡No sabes como nos costó trabajo vencer a esos tipos!

— ¡Siempre salgo de la casa para despejarme la cabeza! —replicó explicándole a la pelirosa. — ¡Iba viniendo para acá cuando una cabrona de cabellos purpura y ojos amarillos se me atravesó en el camino diciéndome que hiciera el mentado servicio militar con ellas!

— ¿Servicio Militar? —inquirió la patrona riendo curiosa por el cuento que estaba contándoles. — ¿Con ellas?

—Si. —respondió la peli azul cielo. — ¿Y saben que le respondí? —les platicó lo sucedido. —Que no, que se vaya a la mierda, no voy a hacer estas artimañas. Y obviamente la chica no lo tomo de todo bien y nos peleamos, ella tiene tremendas habilidades para ser una vampira pero no fue lo suficiente para vencerme.

—Te resistias a unirte a esas chicas ¿Verdad? —preguntó Hinata.

—Lo que pasa es que los sargentos se la pasan maltratando a los novatos y novatas con ejercicios con mayor exigencia física, y algunos ni pueden con el alma. —decía la mujer de cabellos azules cielo.

—No deberías tener problemas para pasar el entrenamiento físico y terminar el servicio siendo vampira. —habló Sakura dándole palabras de animo.

—No, no es tan simple, amiga. —replicó Miki corrigiéndola. —Aunque no seas un ser humano el entrenamiento físico es todavía mas exigente y las vampiras sargento son demasiado exigentes y estrictas con las novatas. Hasta incluso las hacen marchar y hacer ejercicios en tiempos demasiados helados o calurosos también. Son bien culeras en pocas palabras

—Oh dios Miki… —dijo Hinata muy preocupada. — ¿Entonces el servicio militar en Espanovia es obligatorio?

—Si. —asintió la peliazul cielo derrotada. —Cuando cumples los 18 te hacen una llamada y exigen que vayas al ayutamiento o algo asi para que te registres y te ordenan que vayas o sino te meten a la cárcel.

— ¿Y por eso huiste de tu país? —inquirió Sakura.

—Asi es amigas. —habló Miki. —Yo solo quiero tener una vida normal y no ser una soldado que mata a gente que nisiquiera conoce. ¿Por qué tengo que participar en una guerra contra Sintofonia si de todos modos saldríamos perdiendo.

—Te entiendo, Aono-san. —dijo Tsunade. —Me alegra que tu, Inori y Setsuna hayan venido hasta aquí a este lugar seguro.

—Gracias patrona. —agradeció Miki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer si se puede saber? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad de conocer el nombre de esa chica.

—Salia. Ella se llama Salia.

A pesar de que se escuchaban muchísimos golpes, detonaciones o mas bien disparos alla arriba, Miki seguía contándo su vida a sus amigas que tenia al frente.

00000000000000000000

La pelea de Inori estaba muy reñida ya que el Chapo no se dejaba recibir golpes y los dos forcejeaban tan duramente y este la tenia contra la pared.

—Siempre tuve esa obsesion contigo desde la primera vez que te vi en la tv. —dijo el pelinegro gordo maquiavélicamente.

El Chapo intentó manosearla tocándole el trasero encima y eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para ponerla muy furiosa.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de esa forma! —gritó la peliamarilla con ojos de mismo color.

Dicho eso Inori dio un poderoso rodillazo en la mandibula del Chapo haciendo que este caiga al suelo muy adolorido, acto seguido hombre libero un aura oscura y los ojos se estaban tornando rojos brillantes mostrando la dentadura vampirica.

—Nunca fui rechazado por una chica como tu… —habló Chapo con su voz ya volviéndose macabra.

—Siempre me has caído de lo peor Chapo. —dijo Inori determinada a vencer a este tipo.

—Como nunca quisiste acostarte conmigo… ¡Entonces te forzare a hacerlo! —sentenció el pelinegro gordo cargando contra ella.

— ¡Intentalo a ver si puedes, hijo de tu madre! —gritó la peli amarilla también cargando contra el.

Los dos se estuvieron dando con todo, forcejeos , jaloneo de greñas, cualquier forma de golpearse uno al otro. Lo que no sabia Chapo es que los ojos de Inori también estaban brillando rojo-sangre. Eso significaba que ella y el estaban en el mismo nivel en cuanto al poder.

El hombre se hizo un poco para atrás, nunca había visto a Inori asi con esos ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué paso? —se burlo la peliamarilla. — ¿Eso fue todo?

—Espera y verás. —replicó el pelinegro gordo. Despues intentó darle un rodillazo en la mandibula pero fue detenida por las dos manos. — ¿Qué estás…?

— ¿No lo sabes? —habló seriamente. —Mi patrona me enseño a usar estos poderes sabiamente y usarlos prudentemente. Me pidió que los usara en caso de emergencia.

Acto seguido la chica dio un fuerte puñetazo directo a la nariz mandándolo volar hacia la pared

—Yo nunca haré tus malditos favores sexuales rata inmunda. —dijo siseando la peliamarilla.

El chapo solo se rió como si fuera un maniático enfermo y se puso de pie. Todavia no tenia intenciones de caer derrotado tan fácilmente.

—Eres una mujer muy violenta pero eso te hace una esposa indicada para mi. —soltó el pelinegro.

—Jamas seré tuya, imbécil. —contrarrestó la peli amarilla. No se quería casar con ese idiota. No ni hablar.

—Bien… —siseó macabramente Chapo. — ¡Si no quieres ser mia entonces no serás de nadie! —sentenció ya yendo hacia ella.

— ¡Eso lo veremos! —exclamó Inori lanzándose tras el.

Y asi ellos intercambiaron los trancazos, ambos recibían impactos en el rostro, torax , en todas partes del cuerpo. Se daban codazos, golpes a puño cerrado y patadas por doquier que se pudiera.

— ¿Es por ese muchacho que no quieres casarte conmigo? —inquirió el Chapo en pleno mar de golpizas que se estaban dando.

—Koldo tiene algo que tu no. —explicó Inori. —Tiene diversas emociones como reírse, ser feliz, llorar, enfadarse de vez en cuando, y honestidad. Tu en cambio no tienes nada de eso. —dijo dándole dos puñetazos fuertes; uno en el estómago y otro en la mandibula causando que Chapo caiga al suelo ya casi inconsciente.

La chica va hacia donde esta el, lo levanta forzosamente y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo tira desde el balcón hacia la pared con este cayendo sobre la mesa de vidrio quebrándose y quede noqueado.

Inori se sentía satisfecha a pesar de lo vapuleada que estaba y jadeando también que tuvo que ser cargada por Setsuna para llevarla con Sakura para que le curen las heridas.

— ¿Estas bien Inori? —preguntó la ojiruby por su salud.

—Si, Setsuna, estoy bien. —respondió la peliamarilla ya con los ojos normales.

La pelirosa de ojos ruby camino solo unos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban las demás para que atendieran a la chica de cabellos amarillentos.

— ¡Inori! —dijo Hinata al ver el estado de su amiga. — ¿Qué le pasó?

—Ella lucho fuertemente contra el Chapo, el fue derrotado pero ella esta muy mal herida asi que atiéndanla pronto. —dijo Setsuna al sentar a la mujer peli amarilla debajo de la barra de la alacena.

—Lo haremos, Setsuna no te preocupes. —afirmó Sakura ya terminando de curar a la Tsunade.

—Gracias chicas.

—Para eso estamos las amigas y hermanas, Setsuna. —dijo Miki mostrándole una calida sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del segundo piso se estaba acabo una dura batalla de Koldo y las demás vampiras, vaya que la estaban teniendo muy difícil.

* * *

Perdon si hice el capitulo muuuuy largo, es que eso de escribir una escena de lucha no es nada fácil, encima puede uno quebrarse la cabeza intentándolo pero ya esta, ya escribi el capitulo.

Ah, para la gente que vio el anime de Cross Ange, seguro que el nombre de salia se les vendrá a la mente y se acordaran del personaje, de hecho he estado planeando una segunda temporada de mi fic y con las mujeres de la serie, bueno las que ustedes gusten o que les hayan caído bien .

Si hay algo que ustedes quieran comentar pues sean bienvenidos. Solo no pongan criticas destructivas por favor. Saludos y nos vemos a la próxima. Chao.


	17. Asalto II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16 – ASALTO II**

 **PORTOVENERE, IGLESIA DE SAN PEDRO. ITALIA**

Una misteriosa mujer vampiro de cabellos rosa oscura con coletas que parecen donas por cierto, disfrutaba del aire libre que le daba la isla cuando sintió un mal presentimiento.

— « _¿Qué es este presentimiento?» —_ pensó la mencionada.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando en el mundo vampirico y con sus amigas.

La vampiresa se metio a la iglesia y rezó porque estuvieran bien y sobrevivieran a la lucha contra el clan Cienma Sekta Priista.

Justo cuando termina de rezar aparece una monja de cabellos lavanda y ojos dorados pasando por el altar por donde estaba la mujer.

— ¿Pasa algo, Nozomi? —preguntó la monja.

—Si. Tengo que volver. —respondió la vampira. —Mis amigas me necesitan.

—Entiendo… —dijo la hermana sonriendole. —Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí en la isla.

—Muchas Gracias, Ellen. —agradeció la vampira de cabello rosa oscura abrazando a su amiga.

—No hay de que, Nozomi. —dijo la mencionada devolviéndole el gesto. —Te prometo que nadie aquí en la isla sabrá que una vampiresa vino aquí a pasar las vacaciones. —prometió medio bromeando.

—Asi será amiga mia. —dijo la vampiresa en el mismo tono y preparándose para dejar el lugar.

—Ve con cuidado. —remarcó Ellen dándose un beso en la mejilla entre ambas.

Nozomi le prometió a Ellen que vendría a visitarla nada mas que la guerra entre clanes terminara y asi tendría un viaje tranquilo, sin contratiempos, hasta se traería algunas amigas, o amigos si no tuviera idea de que un cierto hombre las andaba ayudando.

Y asi la vampiresa dejo la iglesia y ya afuera escondiéndose donde la gente no la viera, con una mano creo un portal para ir directo al mundo vampirico. Algunas veces es bueno tomarse un descanso después de las batallas pero es importante regresar pelear para salvar a los amigos.

— « _Resistan amigas. Quedense con vida.»_ —Imploró la mujer vampiro en lo que viajaba dentro del portal.

 **WAMPIR ZAMEK – PASILLO DE SEGUNDO PISO**

Sarada y Nicole se daban tremendos, fuertes y hasta brutales impactos una a la otra, como si estuvieran al mismo nivel.

— ¡GWAH! —soltó un quejido la pelinegra de ojos del mismo color, al igual que su oponente.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó furiosa la vampira priista de cabellos café. — ¿Por qué carajos no caes muerta al suelo?

—No te haria esa pregunta si fuera tu. —mencionó Sarada.

Lo que le daba a entender la bebe Uchiha a Nicole es que no importa cuantas veces sea vapuleada, siempre seguirá levantándose hasta vencerla.

— ¿¡Ah sí?! —vociferó la mencionada miembro Priista. — ¡A ver quién de las dos aguanta más golpes!

—Bueno. Tú lo pediste. —remarcó tranquilamente pero preparada Sarada.

Luego de la breve conversación las dos se fueron encima para agarrarse a golpes y vaya que ambas estaban sangrando de la sien, brazo, mejilla y de la boca.

Nicole estampó a Sarada contra la pared y a puño cerrado la golpeo en varias ocasiones en la cara, esta se las arreglo para quitarse de encima mediante una tremenda fuerza en las manos empujándola hacia atrás.

Aprovechando la acción la pequeña Uchiha fue hacia ella para estamparla contra la pared propinándole una buena tunda de golpizas fuertes en el rostro haciendo que salpique sangre hacia el suelo y en un par de ocasiones caiga en la pared.

Despues de sufrir varios impactos Nicole finalmente con una fuerza sobrenatural empujó a Sarada hacia atrás tumbándola al suelo, esta se levantó e intento golpearla pero su mano fue detenida y de una patada fuerte en la cara es lanzada hacia la pared y cayó al piso.

— « _Mierda, es muy fuerte.»_ —pensó la bebe Uchiha por lo muy herida que estaba.

Nicole camino unos pasos lentos hacia ella. En ese momento la levantó jalandola del cabello y esta sacó un quejido de dolor.

—Queria llevarme al humano. —confesó con mucha malicia. —Pero como este prefirió esta con una familia podrida como la tuya, ustedes arruinaron nuestros planes.

—No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, perra. —espetó Sarada.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir por tus palabras! —amenazó la pelicafe con exterminarla. — ¡Muere!

Nicole preparaba su mano para atravesarle el corazón a la hija de Sakura ya que supuestamente confiaba que ya tenia ganada la batalla, iba a matarla cuando sintió como su mano fue detenida y entonces se queda en shock al ver a la forma que Sarada la tenia agarrada.

Lo que la empezó a asustar es que los ojos de la pequeña Uchiha no tenían las usuales pupilas negras sino que brillaban en color rojo sangre.

—Cometiste un grave error al activar mi verdadera naturaleza. —mencionó fríamente la peli azabache.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó la pelicafe alarmada.

— ¿Viste como brillan mis ojos, Nicole? —remarcó Sarada dando explicaciones. —Eso significa que mis poderes aumentan considerablemente asi como mi fuerza también se incrementa.

—El que tus pupilas sean rojas como la sangre no significa que tengas el mérito de vencerme y salir entera. —se burló a carcajadas la pelicafe. —Acéptalo. No vas a ganarme 'niñita inmadura'.

Dicho eso, Nicole intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara pero una mano la detuvo.

— ¿Ves lo que te dije? —aclaró Sarada burlonamente. — ¿Ves que ya no puedes lastimarme mas por como estas ahorita?

— ¡Ya veras de que soy capaz, puta de mierda! — exclamó furiosa la pelicafe dispuesta a golpearla.

Sarada esquivó los golpes con mucha facilidad y aprovechando el descuido de la miembro priista le dio un fuerte y muy brutal puñetazo en el estomago.

Despues la agarro por la camiseta y la aventó varios metros hacia el techo del castillo. Luego saltó hacia arriba para derribarla hacia el suelo.

— ¡Ahora te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza que mi madre me enseño! —gritó la bebe Uchiha volando hacia su rival para darle el golpe final.

— ¡SHANAROOOOO! —exclamó Sarada y con un duro impacto en el abdomen logra derribarla tras varios metros contra el suelo haciéndole hoyo en alguna parte del pasillo del segundo piso.

Las mujeres que estaban presentes en la cocina presencian como una vampira cae al suelo creando un hoyo del balcón.

En ese momento se dan cuenta de que es Sarada quien quedó de pie aunque estaba jadeando.

— ¡Mija! —dijo Sakura yendo hacia ella. —Me alegra que estés bien. —la abrazó.

—Me imagino que te brillaron los ojos. —remarcó la pelirosa ojijade.

—Si pues eso me salvó la vida y me ayudo a vencer a esa tipa que esta tirada ahí. —aclaró Sarada señalando a la Nicole que estaba tirada detrás suyo.

—Esta bien, mi bebé. —habló Sakura dándole una tierna sonrisa. —Ven para que te atendamos las heridas.

—Hai. —asintió la bebe Uchiha. Pues claro que se tenia que curar los golpes que sufrio con esa desgraciada. Ni modo que vaya a pelear asi y esta vez no salga con vida de esta.

Nel y el Veltlonez se repartían una buena tunda de trancazos y puños cerrados con todo y las heridas en todas las partes del cuerpo pero no eran lo suficiente graves como para dejarlos fuera del combate. Ambos no tenían intenciones de rendirse y caer muerto en la lucha.

—Peleas bien. Pero esto se acabó —mencionó el bigotón de cabellos canosos ya mostrando los colmillos.

—Adelanté te estoy esperando. —retó la peliverde con tono burlon.

Y asi el Veltronez cargo tras ella, sin embargo Nel de un movimiento super rápido le agarró una pierna para estamparlo contra el suelo y luego le quebra el hueso haciendo que este grite mucho de dolor y caiga derrotado.

—Maldita. —mascullo el bigotón canoso.

Finalmente la ojiverde lo avienta varios metros hacia la pared del primer piso con este gritándole maldiciones y quejidos que se pueden escuchar a lo lejos.

—Vaya no tengo casi municion de mi arma. —murmuró casualmente Nel mirando su arma F2000.

Mientras tanto Orihime hacia lo propio con Duate. Quien estaba mas encabronado que nunca porque jamas se había enfrentado a una vampira como ella que no se dejara vencer por ningún motivo ni se rindiera.

Xavier puede ser capaz de aplastar a sus oponentes que tengan el mismo tamaño, pero enfrentarse a una vampira que no tiene gordura alguna fue el peor error que cometió.

En ese momento los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a brillar rojo sangre, en eso el gordo corrió hacia ella para golpearla pero esta esquivo el ataque, después le agarro el brazo y al estilo de artes marciales indonesios en un rápido movimiento se posiciono detrás de el y con un impacto estruendoso en el cuello lo dejo fuera del combate con un Knockout técnico.

—Ahora entiendo porque entrenabas Penkak Silat*. —remarcó Nel muy asombrada y sonriendo.

—Es algo que me tomo años aprender ese arte marcial, cariño. —aclaró la pelinaranja devolviéndole el gesto.

Harribel tenia una batalla muy difícil contra Erba porque esta tenia poderes de confundir a la gente creando clones de sombras y para hallar a la autentica era un dolor de cabeza, la rubia ojiverde oscuro estaba siendo golpeada por la espalda en varias ocasiones.

— « _Demonios, ¿Cómo sabré cual es la verdadera?»_ —pensó Harribel confundida mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se burló la gorda Cordiyo. — ¿Acaso no puedes usar tu cabezota, mocosa?

En verdad Harribel iba a quebrarse la cabeza cuando se acordó de una cosa.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Una Tier Harribel estaba en un entrenamiento con la patrona Tsunade, que tiene habilidad para crear clones de sombra._

— _¡GWAH! —soltó un quejido de dolor al recibir un impacto en el torax._

— _No es suficiente levántate. —ordenó la Senju mayor._

 _Como pudo se puso de pie, quería aprender que la ayudara en caso de emergencia..._

— _Te enseñaré una técnica que se que te será muy util en algún momento en el futuro. —remarcó la patrona._

 _En ese momento la rubia de ojos café camino hacia ella y estando cerca le toco la frente, le estaba pasando ese poder hacia su discipula, ya terminando de hacer eso se alejo a una distancia considerable y volvió a crear sus clones de sombra._

— _Cierra los ojos, Harribel. —aconsejó Tsunade. —Asi podrás usar esa técnica y descubrir cual de todas soy la verdadera._

— _Bueno, si usted lo dice, maestra. —dijo la peliamarilla tapándose los ojos._

 _Cuando ella hizo lo que la patrona le dijo, no podía creer lo que consistía esa técnica, estaba a oscuras si, pero lo que veía era luces blancas que parpadeaban pero había algo que le llamo la atención._

 _Había un cuerpo blanco que no parpadeaba como las demás luces si lo hacían._

 _Despues de eso abrió los ojos y procedio a explicarle todo lo que había visto._

— _Esas luces parpadeantes que viste te dan a entender que es un clon de sombra, si ves que tu rival llega a crearlos y no sabes cual es el verdadero, esa técnica te brindará la ayuda que necesitas._

— _Entonces. —afirmo Harribel. —Si un cuerpo blanco no parpadea quiere decir que._

— _Exacto. —le siguió la patrona. —Ya sabes cual es el verdadero y a cual golpear._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con malicia y burla al mismo tiempo la Ezther. — ¿Ya te rendiste?

—No. —respondió Harribel a secas. —Jamás me he rendido y nunca lo haré.

—Bueno, haber si puedes hallarme en treinta segundos antes de que yo te vapulee. —retó la gorda Cordiyo.

—Asi será, Erba. —aceptó la peliamarilla. —Ya no será un problema para mi encontrarte por mas clones que hagas.

—Bueno haber si es cierto lo que dices. —dijo Erba con cínicamente.

En ese momento la gorda Cordiyo invoco sus clones de sombras rodeando a la peliamarilla.

Harribel cerró los ojos y estudió cada cuerpo del clon de Erba Ezther, al parecer fue un arduo trabajo para hallar a la verdadera mas lo que si la hizo atinarle fue que esta que no brilla como sus demás clones se dio la vuelta, ya la había descubierto.

— _«¡Ahí estas!»_ —pensó Harribel dándole una patada en el cráneo a la auténtica.

La gorda Cordiyo se enfurecio al sentir el impacto en la cabeza y tan confiada que estuvo con su ejercito de clones.

— ¡Maldita seas! —maldijo la mencionada. — ¡Como es posible que una persona como tú me haya descubierto!

—Lo que pasa es que no usas de todo bien la cabeza. —aclaró la peliamarilla.

— ¡YA VERÁS PUTA INFELIZ! —gritó Erba lanzándose tras ella.

Ezther, muy furiosa y frustrada corrió hacia Harribel pero esta la estaba esperando y con un movimiento de judo la estampó contra el suelo y con un golpe suave pero mortal en el cuello la noquea y la deja inconsciente.

—Nunca es bueno dejarse llevar por la ira y perder la cordura. —mencionó Harribel por su victoria ante Cordiyo.

Koldo soltó un quejido de dolor al recibir un puñetazo fuerte en la cara de parte de Osolio cuando intentaba abalanzarse encima y cayó al suelo. El chinito Shong se puse encima de el con ambos forcejeando fuertemente, entonces el joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitárselo de encima apretándole los ojos, ya libre de su agarre.

Aprovechando eso saca su pistola Giustizia Kampfer y lo acribilla varias veces en el torax y en la cabeza.

El joven se pone rápidamente de pie y se lanza contra Osolio repartiendole varios golpes a puños cerrados diciéndole maldiciones hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Ya Koldo, para. —imploró Setsuna. —Yo lo mato, ya detente.

El dicho joven obedecio a la suplicas de la pelirosa de ojos ruby, estaba agotado asi que sentó a descansar unos momentos en lo que esta estaba por ejecutar a Osolio Shong.

Sin embargo se oyó un crujido y todo el piso del balcón se cae varios metros abajo hasta llegar al suelo del primer piso del castillo.

Todos estaban tosiendo por el polvo que salía del piso que se había venido abajo.

Hinata y todas las demás fueron a ver que paso en la sala y como encuentran los otros.

— ¿Se encuentran bien todos? —preguntó Tsunade ya recuperada de las heridas.

—Estamos bien, Tsunade. —contestó Koldo al igual que todas apenas pudiendo levantarse después de la caída que sufrieron y a este le salía sangre del codo izquierdo.

El joven se había raspado esa articulación cuando apenas se alejaba de la pared en la plena caída del balcón, obviamente lanzo un grito de dolor.

—Koldo, mírate el codo. —señaló la rubia de ojos verdes claros alarmada. —Estás sangrando.

—Es solo un rasguño Ino. —replicó riendose. —Voy a estar bien.

— ¡Como que un rasguño! —replicó también la pelirosa ojijade al estilo comico. — ¡Mirate la herida, estás sangrando! ¡Ven a que yo te revise el codo, ándale!

El joven solo asintió a lo que la chica le pidió y fue a la cocina a sentarse junto a la barra para ser atendido por la doctora vampira, claro, ojala el procedimiento no fuera tan doloroso como lo iba a ser ahora.

—Sarada, amor. —llamo Sakura a su hija que estaba sentada al lado del joven. —Ve al baño y tráeme el botiquín, pronto.

—De acuerdo, mamá. —obedeció la azabache ojinegra viendo lo herido que estaba el humano.

Unos momentos después la bebe Uchiha regreso a la cocina con el botiquín y se lo dio a su madre para atender al joven, este les hablo del como estaba golpeando al chinito Shong, y la Setsuna apunto de ejecutarlo y el derrumbe del balcón.

—Auch. —habló la mini Uchiha. —Eso si que dolió mucho, Koldo.

—Lo que importa es que todavía sigas en una pieza. —remarcó la doctora vampira.

—Y ustedes también. —le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias, mi amor. —señaló la doctora dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Ahora te pondré algo de agua oxigenada en la herida.

—Esta bien Sakura, hazlo. —asintió el joven.

La doctora Uchiha aplico ese liquido en la herida usando un algodón que venia en el botiquín, obviamente sintió un leve ardor pero fue soportable. Por lo menos la herida quedó libre de bacterias y dentro de unos días se cicatriza.

—Ya esta. —dijo Sakura ya terminando de ponerle el yeso en el codo. —Como nuevo.

—Gracias, 'Doctora'. —agradeció resaltando su nombre de oficio.

—No hay de que. —soltó la pelirosa sonriéndole. —Para estamos los médicos.

—Creo que todavía puedo pelear usando un brazo. —bromeó el joven.

Despues de hablar de varias cosas Koldo y las Uchihas fueron a la sala principal.

Parece que todo había terminado, había terminado la guerra pero se oyo como el techo se quebraba y un humo se apareció enfente de ellos, no podían ver nada. Y una misteriosa luz negra envolvió toda la zona de la sala.

— ¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?! —exclamó Miki cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos

— ¡No logro ver nada! —soltó Sakura en el mismo tono.

— ¡Tengan Cuidado! —gritó Tsunade. — ¡Siento una presencia muy maligna!

Cuando la luz negra y el humo se fueron. El grupo estaba en el estado de shock sin poder creer lo que veian con sus propios ojos.

¡Todos los miembros que habían sido derrotados estaban de nuevo de pie! ¡Sin ningún rasguño! ¡Ademas unos nuevos aparecieron de la nada!

—No puede ser… —dijo Koldo muy enojado.

—Y justo cuando los habíamos derrotado —siseó Tsunade.

— ¿Cómo mierdas paso esto? —masculló Rukia.

Todo el grupo Senju no podía dar crédito a lo que veian y además de por si les había costado muchísimo trabajo derrotarlos, ahora les costará mucho mas.

Esas nuevas personas que aparecen junto a los priistas se presentaron de la siguiente manera;

—Soy Raura Bozzo. —habló la primera persona usando su macabra voz.

—Me llamo Arthur Montel. —le siguió la segunda persona. —No les perdonaré por lo que le hicieron a mi sobrino Enrike. Lo pagaran con sus vidas.

— A mi me llaman Rikardo Zalinaz Priego. —le siguió la tercera persona. —Todo aquel que se atreva a atacar a Lord Karloz será castigado.

—Mi nombre es Giyermo Padrez Erias. —dijo la cuarta persona. —Van a ver lo que es el poder de los Cienma Priista.

—Me dicen el Thomas Yarrington. —contestó la quinta persona —No saldran con vida de la golpiza que les vamos a dar.

—Sophia Kastro. —rió la sexta persona. —No saben lo que les esperan, idiotas.

—Ferunanda Kastro —se presentó la penúltima persona con tono malicioso. —No saldrán de aquí con vida después de lo que les hicieron a Paurina y Nicole. —En especial tu, humano podrido. —señaló a Koldo en un tono despreciativo.

El clan Senju estaba pensando que hacer para vencer a esos tipos, después de debatir por unos momentos dijeron lo siguiente.

—No tenemos mas opción mas que arriesgarnos, camaradas. —sentenció la patrona.

—Esto será una masacre. —remarcó la peliamarillo de ojos del mismo color.

—Siempre y cuando vivamos, el corazón de este clan nunca se romperá. —mencionó ya dispuesta la pelirosa de ojos ruby.

—Preparense chicos. Esto se pondrá feo. —comandó Hinata ya activando su Byakugan.

—Koldo. ¿Todavia te quedan balas para continuar? —preguntó la pelinegra de ojos onyx.

—Solo me quedan dos cargadores de municion normal, Sarada. —respondió el joven humano.

— ¿No ibas a utilizar las pallotola d'argento? —le recordó la chica.

El joven se había olvidado de las balas explosivas que Tsunade le dio en caso de que las necesitase o que no hubiera otra opción.

—Es cierto, las balas plateadas. —masculló el joven corriendo por su mochila que estaba detrás suyo.

La abrió y contemplo con mucha atención los cargadores plateados para después cerrar el zipper de su mochila y ponérsela en la parte del frente para poder cambiar de cargador rápidamente cada vez que el otro se vacie.

— _«Ya no tengo nada que perder.»_ —pensó Koldo ya poniendose en posición para atacar a cualquiera que se le acerque.

Y asi todos de ambos clanes se repartieron cualquier clase de golpes a puños cerrado, patadas, cabezazos y también balazos se escuchaban. El clan Senju se llevaba la peor parte por que uno a uno caia derrotado al suelo, y no podía moverse debido al poderoso impacto que le daba cada vampiro del clan Priista.

Koldo disparó sus ultimas balas normales a Enrike en el torax sin éxito ya que este con un movimiento rápido repelía las balas haciéndolas a un lado usando una sola mano y con la otra mano le agarro la cabeza y lo aventó hacia la pared siendo el ultimo del clan Senju en caer derrotado.

Karloz y sus lacayos contemplaban su victoria con pura malicia y maldad en sus rostros al ver como Tsunade y los demás estaban tirados en el suelo y heridos.

—Ellos ya no son problemas para nosotros, señor. —mencionó el gordo Duate sonriendo malévolamente.

—Obviamente, Xavier. —remarcó el pelon bigoton. —Mientras estemos juntos como un clan. Somos invencibles. Ahora Exteminemos al Clan Senju y secuestremos al humano.

—Como usted ordene, Amo. —asintieron los lacayos.

Caminaron a pasos lentos, tenían caras de maniáticos psicópatas con intenciones de matar de manera desgarradora a una persona indefensa y que no tuvieran remordimiento de lo que hacen.

La forma de que iban a matarlos no era precisamente mordiéndoles el cuello para absorberles toda su energía vital, sino de la manera mas peor que eso.

Koldo, al igual que las demás fueron tomados fuertemente agarrados en la dicha parte del cuerpo por los priistas que tenían intenciones de ahocarlos para dejarlos muertos.

— _«Papa, Mama, Hermanita bruja, Andrew, perdónenme.»_ —pensó solemne el humano recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su familia. — _«No pude cumplirles la promesa. El muy maldito esta apunto de asesinarme y a mi familia de vampiras también. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para no merecer esto.»_

—Dime mocoso. —cuestionó el copetes macabremente. — ¿Tienes unas palabras que quieras decirnos?

—Chin…ga tu madre*. —maldijo el joven humano antes de sentir como le obstruía las vías respiratorias de mas.

—Como quieras, estúpido. —dijo Enrike mientras le apretaba muy fuerte la garganta. ¡Lo estaba asesinando!

— _«Supongo que esto es el final.»_ —pensó Koldo antes de que algo inesperado sucediera.

El humano esperaba su muerte al igual que las demás sin embargo, nunca sucedió y algo hizo que todos cayeran al suelo tosiendo para recuperar el oxigeno en las vías respiratorias, respiraban aliviados y mas Koldo porque todavía sigue con vida.

Lo que lo asombró fue que de la nada aparecieran otras mujeres enfrente de él. Eran siete que estaban en esa posición.

La primera persona llevaba cabellos castaños y ojos perla como los de Hinata y su ropa consistía de un yukata de color amarillo y unos dibujos de fuego en color rojo. En cuanto a su anatomía tenia senos generosos y excelente delantera, en pocas palabras estaba muy bien formada.

El cabello de la segunda persona era de mitad azul y mitad morado, tenia extrañas marcas en las mejillas y los ojos eran azul cielo. Llevaba yukata en color blanco y al igual que la oji perla de pelos castaños también tenia excelente delantera.

La tercera persona llevaba pelos de color naranja pero un poco mas oscuro, ojos celeste, viste de kimono tipo kenpo en color negro, no precisamente para apreder karate sino que esa era su forma de vestir, lo que le llamó la atención al muchacho es que su busto era el mas grande que de las anteriores y se nota que es la mayor del grupo.

La cuarta persona era de ojos rosa y cabellos rubios, un poco mas claro que los de la tercera persona. Viste una camiseta de mismo color de los ojos que por cierto estaba un poco ajustada haciendo que se le note una parte del abdomen, y su mediano busto. Tambien vestía unos jeans de color azul marino.

La quinta persona tenia cabellos de color lila y ojos morados claros. A diferencia de sus compañeras, tenia un semblante medio serio cuando se trata de una situación muy difícil como esta que estaban viviendo todos. Viste de camisa de manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco morado y unos shorts de color café que hacían lucir sus torneadas piernas.

La penúltima persona lucia notablemente muy joven, como si tuviera la misma edad que Koldo. Su melena era de color rubio que notablemente le llegaba a la cintura y llevaba un un lazo rojo encima de la cabeza. Sus ojos son de color azul. Viste de camisa purpura sin mangas haciéndole notar el generoso tamaño del busto. Tambien llevaba pantalones de mezclilla que estaba justamente ajustado para relucir sus piernas bien formadas.

La ultima persona era de cabellos índigos con una flor en algún lado de arriba de la cabeza y sus pupilas eran doradas, vestia camisa negra y pantalones negros de mismo color. Al igual que todas las anteriores estaba muy bien formada.

Koldo no estaba seguro si ellas estaban de su lado o si trabajaban para alguien en particular. Lo que lo hizo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, se estaba asustando y mas cuando la pelicastaña de ojos perla empezó a acercársele, el cerro los ojos expectantando a una mordida en el cuello de parte de esa mujer. Sin embargo nunca lo sintió porque lo que le dijo lo tranquilizó;

—No temas, muchacho. —dijo la dicha mujer acariciándole la mejilla. —No te voy a lastimar, vinimos a ayudarlos.

De repente una luz blanca envolvió toda la sala pero esta vez los vampiros chupasangre fueron curados sino todo el clan Senju que ya no tenían heridas y estaban de nuevo de pie como si nada les hubiera pasado. El humano también se había curado las heridas cuando también se percato de que ya podía mover su codo con normalidad ya que la herida se había cerrado.

— ¡WOW! —exclamó felizmente Koldo al sentirse como nuevo. — ¡Ya no me duele nada!

—Pues claro. —aclaró la pelicastaña. —Esa luz que sentiste es curativa que solo puede aparecer solo si tenemos suficiente energía vampirica la cual puede tardarse en recargar hasta una semana o un mes máximo.

Al escuchar la explicación vio como todas las demás estaban de pie y como nuevas al igual que el haciéndolo tener una calida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se tardaron mucho, Rangiku. —habló sonriéndoles la Tsunade. —Unos segundos mas y esos cabrones nos hubieran matado.

—Perdon es que unas vampiras vestidas de militares nos cerraron el paso y tuvimos que agarrarnos a golpes para quitarnoslas de encima. —explicó la pelinaranja ojiceleste.

— ¿Y como les fue con ellas? —preguntó Inori curiosa.

—Bah. —espetó la rubia ojiazul. —Esas tipas no se dejaban ganar con facilidad y encima estaban dándonos lata con querer que fueramos a hacer el maldito servicio militar en un cuartel que se llama Arzenal o como diablos se llame.

— _«¿Arzenal?»_ —pensó curiosamente el muchacho. — _«¿Qué quieren decir que las vampiras deben ir al servicio militar? ¿No se supone que solo los varones tienen que hacerlo?_

De repente se escucho como todo el clan de Cienma Sekta Priista comenzaban a levantarse y ponerse de pie aun heridos.

—Luego platicamos. —dijo seria la rubia ojirosa viendo a los desgraciados de pie. —Estos tipos no se andan con rodeos.

Paurina al ver a la mujer de cabellos índigos empezó a ponerse furiosa y le reclamó diciéndole que eran amigas y el porque esta de lado de los Senju. Esta le responde que fingía ser amiga de esos idiotas para poder descubrir el plan de matar al muchacho.

— ¡MALDITA SEAS KONAN! —espetó Paurina al sentirse traicionada. — ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MI AMIGA! ¡JUGASTE CON MIS EMOCIONES! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR PERRA!

—Ahora que ya conozco su plan ya no necesito seguir fingiendo ser parte de un podrido clan como el suyo, priistas. —mencionó medio seria la nombrada peli indigo de ojos dorados.

Y asi todos se prepararon para una gran batalla que estaba apunto de comenzar. Koldo sacó un cargador plateado de su mochila para luego colocarla en la pistola y jalar la corredera teniéndola lista.

— ¿Listo muchacho? —preguntó la pelicastaña ojiperla sonriéndole.

—Si. —respondió Koldo. —Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas? Te pareces mucho a Hinata. —inquirió en tono de media broma pero querie saber su nombre.

—Me llamo Hanabi Hyuga. —respondio gustosa. —Y si. Ella y yo somos muy parecidas. La única razón es porque Hinata, es mi hermana.

— ¿Hermana? —dijo sorprendido. —No crei que ella y tu lo fueran.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. —aclaró Hanabi. —Si quieres podemos platicar después porque esos andan muy encabronados.

Karloz y toda su bola de lacayos les lanzaban una mirada asesina porque no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, casi mataban a las vampiras y secuestraban al humano inconsciente para comérselo en pedazos.

Casi lograban cumplir con su amenaza cuando unas vampiras que iban de parte de Tsunade les pateo el trasero sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

—No crean que con eso van a cantar victoria. —dijo el pelón bigoton.

— ¡Vas a ver como te despedazo Uchiha Idiota! —espetó Nicole furiosamente.

—Haber si son tan buenos en la lucha contra un grupo entero. —los retó Miki cruzada de brazos decidida.

Y asi ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro haciendo el grito de guerra de cada quien.

* * *

Significados:

Penkak Silat: Artes Marciales provenientes de Indonesia

C*inga tu madre: Vete al diablo.

Vaya capitulo verdad? Ya aparecieron las demás vampiras ayudar a ganarles a los chupasangres esos. Bueno creo que tengo que descansar un tiempo de escribir fics porque ya he escrito mucho y quiero hacer otras cosas pero les prometo que subiré el próximo capitulo apenas lo haya terminado de escribir poco a poco. Cuidense Bye!


	18. Asalto III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 – ASALTO III**

La pelea de clanes vampíricos habían comenzado y en efecto todos se estaban agarrando mucho a golpes. Unos iban directo a la cara, otros en el torax, en todas partes.

Casi todo el castillo estaba destrozado de las paredes y las grietas comenzaban a aparecer a medidas que la batalla avanzaba.

Hinata y Himawari lidiaban con Sophia y Aressandora, quienes contrarestaban cada golpe que las otras intentaban darles, a pesar de que las pelimoradas recibían impactos en el torax de parte de ambas priistas y lanzándolas solo unos metros de distancia.

La oji perla y la oji azul cielo se levantan de inmediato para pensar y prepararse a darles un golpe de gracia.

—Diablos. —excusó Himawari sonriendo. —Esas cabronas son muy fuertes, Mamá.

—No te preocupes, hija mia. —dijo Hinata en el mismo tono activando su Byakugan al igual que su hija. — ¿Lista para el segundo round?

— ¡Hai! ¡Okasan! —respondió Himawari ya lista para luchar.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a estar platicando par de vampiras estupidas? —preguntó impaciente Aressandora exaltada.

— ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo! —le siguió Sophia. Pues ambas no sabían tener paciencia.

Las Hyuga madre e hija iban caminando lentamente mirando hacia las Priistas cuando dijeron lo siguiente:

—Vaya. —remarcó Hinata con voz tranquila pero determinada. —Que impacientes son.

— ¿No saben lo que es tener paciencia, verdad Mamá? —preguntó Himawari con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No. —respondió la madre. —Esas tipas no aprendieron que tener paciencia te hace mas inteligente.

Luego de la breve charla Las Hyuga cargaron contra las dos chupasangre Priistas, evidentemente las chicas de ambos bandos no recibían ningún rasguño. Dado que Sophia y Aressandora tenían activados los brillos rojos sangre en los ojos, los cuales incrementan la fuerza física y la agilidad.

Lo que no contaban las Priistas cuando intentaban darles un golpe justo en la cara es que las Hyuga de un momento al otro detuvieron las manos de cada una de ellas.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas?! —mascullaron ambas al ver como le detenían el golpe.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Hinata burlándose. — ¿Es todo lo que saben hacer? ¿Atacar por la espalda a los mas débiles? Deberian darles vergüenza, par de collonas. —le siguió su hija Himawari.

Ante ese comentario a ambas vampiras Priistas les salieron una venota en la cabeza, se habían enojado.

— ¡CIERREN EL PUTO HOCICO MALDITAS HYUGAS! —gritó Aressandora muy furiosa intentando asestar otro golpe. — ¡VAN A TRAGAR TRIPAS, PUTITAS! —le siguió Sophia que estaba igual de furiosa que su compañero.

Tras eso las Priistas trataron en vano de pegarles a las Hyuga, sin embargo estas eran mucho mas rapidas y en consecuencia sus intentos se fueron al diablo cuando Hinata dio un suave pero letal golpe al lado de la cintura de Aressandora para después darle otro pero mortal golpe en la clavícula con una palma de la mano mandándola volar varios metros hacia la ventana haciendo que esta se quebré y la mujer se estrelle contra la cerca y caiga a suelo derrotada, casi moribunda.

Himawari hizo lo propio con Sophia dándole un par de golpes con la misma fuerza de su madre en el puro torax mandándola volar varios kilómetros hacia la pared noqueada.

Las Hyugas se vieron muy satisfechas sacudiéndose las manos sonriéndose una a la otra.

—Ahhh… Esas mujeres eran unas fastidiosas. —dijo la pelimorada de ojos azules.

—Lo se hija. —mencionó la ojiperla del mismo cabello. — ¿Ayudamos a Nel y Orihime? ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que tu digas, mamá. —dijo Himawari muy decidida. —Vamos.

.

.

Hanabi y Koldo arremetían contra Osolio y Beavis con una buena tunda de puñetazos, patadas y cabezazos contra el uno y el otro. El humano y el nerd Bidegarai se agarraban la cabeza para tener una buena ronda de impactos en la cara.

Y por el golpe que ambos sufren en la mejilla se alejan solo unos centímetros sin embargo Koldo reacciona rápido sacando el arma y acribilla a Beavis directamente en el torax.

Después aprovechando de que el nerd andaba muy gravemente herido y que no podía moverse, le da una patada en el estomago y acto seguido lo agarra por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y el saco para correr hacia la pared y estrellarle la cabeza varias veces hasta el punto de que la sangre comenzaba a brotar y dejar mancha no solo en la pared sino también en el suelo.

Ya cuando vio que sangraba mucho lo solto y lo dejo tirado en su propio charco rojo, muy moribundo.

— ¡Beavis! —gritó Osolio al ver a su compañero casi sin vida. Acto seguido empujo bruscamente a un lado a la peli castaña ojijade. — ¡Pagaras por esto niño insolente! —amenazó mostrando sus colmillos yendo tras el muchacho.

Sin embargo Hanabi rápidamente se interpuso dándole un codazo al chinito vampiro en la nuca. Este se estrello contra la pared creando una grieta.

— ¿Estas bien muchacho? —preguntó la peli castaña.

—Si. —respondió el humano jadeando. —Todavía sigo en una pieza. El nerd muy Idiota no paraba de intentar morderme en el cuello y lo puse en su lugar.

—Vaya forma que te knockeaste a este tipo. —alagó al chico mirando el cuerpo inerte de Beavis en el suelo. — ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?

—Miki me enseño a luchar, aunque debo admitir que es algo estricta cuando se trata de aprender técnicas de ataques y de como defenderse. Ella si que es una fiera. —contestó recordando sus días de entrenamiento con la peli azul cielo y levantándose.

—Por lo menos tienes a una 'buena maestra'. —alardeó graciosamente guiñándole un ojo.

—Sino no estaría aquí luchando junto a ustedes. —dijo el humano en el mismo tono.

De pronto Osolio recobra el conocimiento y bruscamente abre sus ojos ya brillantes de rojo sangre con rabia.

—Apartarte Koldo. Yo me encargo de este cabron. —pidió Hanabi activando su Byakugan y poniéndose en posición para atacar.

Acto seguido el humano obedecio a la peli castaña de ojos jade alejándose del lugar y yendo hasta donde estaban Hinata y Himawari.

— Hinata ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el muchacho ayudándolas a levantarse.

—Si, esas tipas no dejaban de dar mucha lata. —dijo la Hyuga mayor ya de pie al igual que su hija.

—Mama. ¿Quién es este hombre que nos está ayudando? —inquirió la hija. —No parece ser vampiro.

—De hecho es un ser humano, hija. Nos esta ayudando a luchar contra Karloz y sus lacayos. —respondió Hinata.

—Entonces, ese humano del que me hablaron allá en la casa de mi Tia Hanabi… —remarcó la ojiazul marino de cabellos morados oscuros mirando al muchacho antes de darle un abrazo de fangirl. — ¡Eres tu! —exclamó alegremente de manera infantil.

— ¡O-oye! ¡M-me estas ahogando! —reclamó el chico al sentir los enormes senos en el torax siendo abrazado riéndose.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la ojiazul marino soltándolo. —Es que he tenido un fetiche con los hombres humanos. Y es la primera vez que veo uno en persona. Mucha gracias mamá. —termino de explicar en tono jugueton aunque también era verdad, Hinata también gustaba de hombres humanos desde que su esposo falleció dejando solas a ambas y la hija heredó las costumbres y gustos de su madre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la pelimorada menor.

—Koldo. —respondió sonriendo timidamente el humano. —Koldobika Androjax.

—Himawari. —se presentó la chica. —Himawari Uzumaki Hyuga

En ese momento aparecieron unos tres miembros del clan Cienma Sekta Priista dispuestos a atacarlos.

—Luego hablamos chicas. —dijo Koldo poniendo otro cargador plateado a su arma. —Mucho gusto Himawari.

Y asi ellos cargaron contra los priistas con una buena ronda de patadas, puñetazos y balazos.

.

.

Hanabi y Osolio fueron lanzados hacia la pared por un fuerte impacto que ambos sintieron en la cara. Acto seguido se acercaron con suma rapidez agarrándose ambas manos de manera brusca.

— ¿Crees que puedes ganarme con artimañas que tienes? —preguntó con mucha maldad el chinito.

—Ya no soy la misma mujer antes, imbécil. —replicó la ojiperla castaña.

— ¿Ah si? Haber si puedes repeler mis ataques, insolente. —soltó Osolio antes de tratar de propinarle un impacto en el rostro.

Sin embargo Hanabi leyó el movimiento y detuvo el golpe con una mano con tanta fuerza que ni el mismo podría quitar la suya; luego le dio varios cabezazos directamente en la nariz haciendo que Osolio sangre incluso hasta la camiseta seguido por un suave pero letal palmazo en el torax alejándolo por una leve distancia.

Despues Shong intentó arremeter contra Hanabi pero esta le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y un mortal golpe justo en la nuca con el cayendo al suelo knockeado y sin probabilidad de levantarse por un largo tiempo.

—No vuelvas a meterte con las Hyugas, maldito enfermo. —dijo Hanabi muy satisfecha con su victoria. Ire a ayudar a mi hermana y los demás.

Con eso la ojiperla peli castaña se fue a ayudar a Hinata, Koldo y a su sobrina Himawari.

.

.

La otra lucha tomaba lugar en el castillo con una Paurina furiosa con su ahora examiga Konan por las mentiras que le había hechado durante todo este tiempo, pues la peliindigo de ojos amarillos estaba de encubierta fingiendo ser miembro de los vampiros asesinos Priistas y ahora que ya descubrió sus intenciones sencillamente dejo el bando e insulto a todo el clan.

— ¡Pensé que eramos amigas! ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre maldita! —gritó Paurina tratando de golpear a la mujer sin éxito.

—Idiota. Jamas fui tu amiga. —contraatacó la peli indigo. —Tan solo fingí serlo para espiar a cada uno de ustedes.

— ¡Asi que lo que en realidad hiciste fue espiarnos! ¡Y por eso nunca asistias a las reuniones! —reclamó la miembro Priista.

— ¡Exacto! —aclaró Konan esquivando y desviando cada uno de los golpes que su ahora enemiga le estaba lanzando. —Nunca tuve ni mas minima intención de atender a una reunión donde me quede dormida o escuche decir puras baboseadas de secuestrar a alguien y comérselo. Maldita caníbal.

— ¡Hare que te tragues las palabras cerda! —exclamó Paurina en el intento de asestarle un golpe directo en la cara aprovechando de que 'no se movia'.

Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir su cometida ya que Konan desaparecio de su vista y sintió una brutal patada en la nuca mandándola volar muy lejos a varios metros.

Paurina de inmediato se levantó y con su rapidez se aproximó hacia donde la estaba esperando la peli indigo. Le intento pegar a puño cerrado pero Konan le agarro el brazo y se posiciono detrás de ella torciéndole moderadamente la muñeca haciendo que emita un quejido de dolor.

—No saldrás viva de esta, hija de puta. —masculló entre dientes en señal de su derrota y a la vez de miedo a lo que pasaría a continuacion.

—Eso lo veremos. —susurró Konan fría y horríficamente ya con los ojos brillando rojo sangre. —Haber si soportas esto.

Acto seguido con su otra mano libre dio un certero pero brutal golpe en la nuca haciendo que Paurina se tire al piso y quede en coma por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Ay chicos ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, ya han pasado casi 5 meses desde que empece a escribir este fic, espero que les estén gustando. Un review es bienvenido. Eso me motivaría mas a continuar escribiendo fics. Cuidense banda y saludos. Bye


	19. Asalto IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 18 – ASALTO IV**

Despues de knockear a Paurina. Konan procedio ir a donde estaban Tsunade y las demás a vencer a los demás miembros Priistas.

.

.

En alguna parte de la sala principal se escuchaba como dos espadas chocaban. Mana estaba teniendo esa clase de lucha con Ferunanda. Aunque tenían pequeñas cortadas en los hombros; Eso no las detenían, al contrario, eso las motivaban a ver quien de ellas aguanta mas cortes de espada. La que usaba Mana es una Katana; Una espada japonesa, tiene un filo al lado de la hoja que esta un poco curvada y no tiene punta.

Mientras que Ferunanda utilizaba una Zweihänder; Espada europea que a diferencia de la Katana, esa es recta y tiene doble filo a los lados de la hoja.

—Que tonta eres. —se burló Ferunanda chocando su espada con la de su oponente. — ¿Peleando con una Katana tan delgada como la tuya? Asi no saldrás viva de este combate. Preparate para morir.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Solo juzgas una espada por su tamaño. —mencionó Mana en la misma situación con su Espada que la de su oponente.

—Mi espada es mas grande que la tuya. —contraatacó Ferunanda.

—Aun no has visto nada de lo que puedo hacer con la Katana. —replicó Mana de la misma manera.

—A pues adelante. Trata de evitar ser cortada por esa hoja que te esta apunto de despezar. —retó la Priista refiriéndose a su espada Zweihänder.

—Eso lo veremos. —aceptó la portadora de la Katana.

Despues de la breve conversacion estuvieron luchando a espadazos durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente se separaron formando media distancia.

—Genial. Se ve que tienes excelentes reflejos. —ironizó Ferunanda burlonamente. —Sin embargo tengo una técnica que nisiquiera los demás miembros Priistas conocen. Considerate la invitada porque serás la primera y la ultima persona que experimente este poderoso ataque.

La espada de Ferunanda comenzó acumular una oscura luz en color purpura y negro combinados en lo que ella la alzaba hacia arriba preparándose para atacar.

Mana contemplaba en shock esa clase de energía que esa chica estaba acumulando en su espada pero a la vez estaba emocionada por conocer esa técnica. Queria ver ese poder.

—Espero que estes lista, Vampidiota. ¡Porque no veras la luz del dia después de esto! —habló riéndose maléficamente.

— ¡Adelante, te estoy esperando! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! —la retó Mana preparando su Katana.

— ¡FLUCTUS TENEBRIS! —gritó Ferunanda lanzando la onda negra hacia la rubia.

Mana inmediatamente coloco su espada al frente para evitar ser devorada. La hoja de la katana comenzó a iluminarse en color blanco puro y en consecuencia la ayudo a desviar las ondas negras hacia arriba volando destruyendo la gran parte del techo del castillo.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Repeló mis ondas oscuras! ¡Como es posible que alguien como ella haya podido sobrevivir a mi ataque!_ —pensó en estado de shock Ferunanda al ver lo ileso que salió la rubia de ojos rosa.

Y todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Mana pudo desviar la técnica que pudo haberla matado de no ser por el poder de su espada que brillaba en plena contención del ataque de la mujer Priista.

— _Mana. ¿Desde cuando obtuviste tanto poder?_ —se preguntó en sus adentros Makoto muy asombrada por la forma de que su amiga se defendió del ataque.

— ¿Sorprendida? Ese ataque me pudo haber hecho pedazos. —dijo la rubia ojirosa envainando su espada.

— Pues casi. Supongo que algo hiciste para desviar mi onda de las tinieblas. Porque ningún oponente de todos los clanes que me he enfrentado lo ha podido hacer lo que tu si hiciste. —mencionó Ferunanda maliciosamente.

En ese momento Mana desenvaina su espada y esta comienza a brillar nuevamente en luz blanca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa maldita luz blanca que esta iluminando tu ridicula espada? —cuestionó asustada la chupasangre. — ¿Acaso no es…?

—Si. Es una técnica que me tomó cinco años en aprender y perfeccionarla. —aclaró Mana alzando la katana hacia arriba. —Puedo ver que tu espada no puede volver a lanzar tus queridas ondas negras por un buen rato. Le tomará mas o meno horas antes de que toda tu magia en la hoja sea recargada en su totalidad y eso también va para mi katana.

—Asi que mi espada no tiene magia. ¿eh? —ironizó Ferunanda riéndose de manera burlesca. —Si llegas a lanzar esa técnica que estas desarrollando también te quedaras sin tus poderes por un buen rato. Idiota.

—No tengo problemas con eso, Ferunanda. —se defendió Mana ya casi canalizando su espada ya lista para lanzar su ataque. —Al contrario, lo que quiero es cortarte y hacerte añicos hasta dejarte muy herida de muerte. Claro, si es que sobrevives primero. —dijo con tono burlesco eso ultimo.

— ¡Ferunanda aléjate! ¡Ese ataque te matará si lo recibes! —advirtió Nicole tratando de ir a auxiliar a su compañera pero siendo interrumpida por Ino que no la dejo ir ni que ocho cuartos.

— ¡Oye quien te dio permiso para dejar a tu oponente! —exclamó la mencionada rubia de ojos verdes claro. — ¡Hazlo Mana!

— ¡MALDITA SEA FERUNANDA CORREEE! —exclamó Nicole antes de ser callada mediante un puñetazo en la cara.

— _Puedo defenderme de esa técnica. ¡Soy una Priista! ¡Soy Ferunanda Kastlo!_

— ¡LUNA LLENA ATACA! —gritó Mana lanzando una gran onda de energía blanca con su espada hacia su oponente.

Ferunanda intentó detenerla con su Zweihänder pero el ataque era demasiado poderoso y termino siendo atrapada ahí adentro provocándole varias heridas de gravedad en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Tiempo después la energía desaparece y a pesar de estar muy vapuleada se pone de pie muy enfadada. Mana por su parte envaino su espada que ya se acaba de quedar sin magia

—Maldita… Me dejaste muy herida gravemente. —masculló Ferunanda preparando su espada para atacarla. Estaba muy desquiciada. — ¡¿Crees que con eso me ganaste?! ¡¿En verdad crees que vas a cantar victoria?! ¡Que estúpida eres! —vociferó maniáticamente.

—Cuanta tenacidad tienes. —dijo Mana poniéndose en posición para atacar por si acaso.

— ¡Te quedaste sin magia en tu preciada espada de los otakus que ahora no podras lanzarme otra de tus técnicas que casi me mata o peor me borra del mapa! —seguía burlándose Ferunanda en el mismo tono maniaco. — ¡Morirás de un solo golpe! —gritó mientras avanzaba con rapidez hacia la rubia que traía ojos cerrados y hacia algo extraño sosteniendo la espada y la vaina al mismo tiempo.

— _Se rindió. Parece que quiere morir en mis propias manos. Se lo concederé. —_ pensó muy confiada la Priista con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Casi estaba cerca de matar a Mana de un espadazo cuando de repente sintió como esta la corta mortalmente en el torax haciendo que saque un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras salía volando unos metros hacia arriba y después caer al suelo muy herida de muerte en su propio charco de sangre.

—Hija… de… puta… —siseo la moribunda antes de perder la conciencia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, sobretodo los Priistas chupasangres que vieron con horror y furia a la vez a su caída compañera. Por su parte, Mana limpio la sangre en su espada balaceándola hacia un lado y después la envainó. Despues fue a donde estaba Sakura a ayudarla a vencer a los demás priistas.

.

.

Mientras tanto Regina y Rikardo estaban teniendo una pelea reñida puesto que ambos tenían heridas y moretones en el rostro y en algunas partes del cuerpo.

—No peleas nada mal, chamaquita. —dijo el hombre con canas y lentes de nerd sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No comas ansias, Rikardito. —le contestó Regina en tono burlón. —Que bueno que mi hermana Aguri no fue victima de un lavado de cerebro que ustedes intentaron hacerle. ¡De no haberle cedido una parte de mi sangre vampirica a tiempo, ella jamas habria tenido libertad y todo tu podrido clan la hubiera utilizado como herramienta!

—Se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermana. —mencionó Rikardo en tono maléfico. —Entonces si te llego a derrotar buscare a tu hermana y la exterminaré.

—No si puedo evitarlo. —dijo Regina en tono determinado preparándose para atacar.

El hombre con canas y lentes de nerd trato de asestarle un golpe en la panza pero la rubia oji azul cielo leyó su movimiento, rodó debajo de el y acto seguido dio una fuerte patada en los testículos haciendo que este saque un grito/quejido de dolor tirándose al suelo a llorar como una niña de 5 años.

—AAAAAAHHHHH! MAALDIITAAA! —gritó quejándose de dolor en la parte donde había sido golpeado.

— ¿Ves lo que te pasa por meterte con mi onee-chan? —dijo la rubia ojiazul cielo sonriendo ante el en tono burlon.

— ¡YA DEJA DE ESTAR JUGAN…! —Rikardo no terminó de decir la oración ya que Regina desaparecio de la vista de el y después sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo knockeado ya que aunque uno cuente hasta mil no se podrá levantar el maldito.

Despues de acabar con el, Regina fue a donde estaba Koldo para ayudar a vencer a los demás miembros, se presentaron uno al otro y comenzaron a pelear juntos.

.

.

— ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA! —gritó furiosa Anjerika mientras se agarraba a golpes con Rukia. — ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI DENTADURA!

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! —hablo la mencionada azabache levantando la voz. — ¡Ibas a atacar a ese muchacho por la espalda! ¡Eso es lo mas bajo que he visto en toda mi vida!

— ¡YA CALLATE! ¡CON ESO DE LAS REGLAS DE PELEA Y LA MORALIDAD! ¡NO SABES LA FORMA QUE FUI EDUCADA EN UN AMBIENTE DE LOS RICOS Y YO VIVIA EN UNA MANSION GRACIAS A QUE EL GRAN KARLOZ ME RECOGIO CUANDO VAGABA POR LOS BOSQUES! —vociferó la Priista siendo vapuleada por la azabache por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, o mas bien en el ojo dejándolo morado.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí por ser pobre! ¡Yo no tenia nada! —gritó Rukia en el mismo tono. — ¡Tsunade-sama me enseño que el que uno sea rico no siempre significa que sea feliz, que la felicidad no se compra, se gana! ¡Me enseñó muchísimos valores importantes! ¡Tu en cambio no tienes eso, perra asquerosa! —exclamó eso ultimo en posición para atacar.

— ¿Con que siendo rica no trae nada bueno eh? —rió cínicamente Anjerika dispuesta a despedazarla. —¡Pues hare que tragues tus palabras, PUTA! —exclamó corriendo hacia la azabache que para su mala suerte ya estaba esperándola.

— ¡Intentalo! —dijo Rukia deteniendo la mano de su enemiga para después agarrarse a golpes una a la otra.

Y asi se estuvieron dando trancazos, patadas, rodillazos. Cualquier tipo de impacto entre ellas.

Anjelika agarró el cuello de la azabache para ahocarla sobre la mesa, esta por su parte hizo esfuerzos hasta sentir como agarraba algo duro y metalico, lo que resulto ser una tostadora, acto seguido Rukia golpeo a la rubia priista bien fuerte en la cabeza que sintió la tráquea liberada y tosió un poco para recuperar oxígeno.

La golpiza fue tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar en algún lado de la cabeza y la hemorragia fue un poco abundante que hizo enfurecer a Anjerika, grave error.

Ya recuperada del oxigeno, Rukia espero el momento en que la priista corrió furiosamente hacia ella. Aprovechando el dicho momento le aplicó una lanza tremenda partiendo la mesa en dos. Rukia se levantó de inmediato despues de aplicar esa técnica. Solo para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, mas bien casi destruyéndola.

—Vaya… Creo que me pase un poco con mi técnica. —se dijo Rukia sobándose el cuello. —Debo tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante.

.

.

Makoto tenia agarrado de la cabeza y golpeaba a Arthur provocándole moretones en un ojo y en el cachete. La peli lila traía lastimaduras pero esas eran leves a comparación de su oponente.

Arthur empezaba a frustrarse por los golpes que muy rara vez acertaban en la cara de la peli lila.

—Eres muy buena, muchachita. —elogió el mencionado de manera maliciosa. —Pero se acabó tu jueguito.

—Ya veremos Arthur. —retó Makoto.

Y entonces el tio de Enrike cargo contra la mencionada pero sin embargo sintió como fue cargado y aventado hacia suelo bocabajo mediante una clase de judo que la mujer le aplicó. Despues fue dejado muy inconsciente mediante un impacto mortal en el cuello.

—Que bueno que todavia tengo filo en esta técnica. —se dijo para si misma Makoto.

Y asi todo el clan Senju fue abatiendo poco a poco a los miembros Priistas además de que todo iba bien hasta que en un cierto punto se escucho como Enrike mandaba con un fuerte golpe en la cara a Sarada a la pared.

—Mierda… —masculló la mencionada por lo muy adolorida por el golpe que recibió de parte del copetes.

El mencionado caminaba a pasos medio lentos y medio rapidos hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban rojo sangre. ¡Tenia intenciones de matarla! A Koldo se le vino a la mente el pedazo de su pesadilla recordando su casi muerte segura a manos de la bebe Uchiha.

Se estaba repitiendo la escena ya que él la tenia agarrada de los hombros a casi punto de quebrarles los huesos. El humano pensó en las consecuencias de lo que estaba apunto de hacer ya que eso podría costarle la vida pero Sarada saldría con vida de esta si es que resultaba su plan ideado.

Asi que lo que hizo primero fue sacar su pistola y usar su ultimo cargador plateado que se había reservado para una ocasión como esta.

— ¡Sarada! —gritó Sakura alarmada ante lo que copetres estaba apunto de hacerle a su hija.

Acto seguido el chico disparó y la bala impacto el hombro, la cintura y la pierna haciendo que soltara la bebe Uchiha en el proceso. Despues Sakura hacia su hija, la recogió y la llevo a donde estaban Tsunade y las demás para que la atendieran.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sarada-chan? —preguntó Himawari preocupada por el estado de salud de su amiga.

—Si chicas. —respondió la pequeña Uchiha todavía adolorida. —Por poco y no la cuento.

Enrike a pesar de recibir heridas muy graves de bala todavía se ponía de pie y tenia mirada como de asesino a sangre fría y psicópata. No le importaba a quien agarraría, todo lo que quería era beber sangre de cualquier tipo. Humano o vampirico, nada de eso importaba.

Lanzó un grito que no era para nada humano sino de las tiniebras y cargó contra las vampiras con intenciones de morder a cualquiera de ellas para absorberle toda la sangre que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Entonces Koldo que estaba al lado de Rukia se puso entrente de ellas y recibió la mortal mordida haciendo que lanzara un grito desgarrador al sentir como los colmillos de ese desgraciado atravesaban el cuello y varias cantidades de sangre salpicaban hacia el suelo.

— ¡No Koldo! —gritó shockeada Miki al ver como su hombre estaba siendo victima de ese bastardo.

El mencionado hizo un esfuerzo considerable para disparar a Enrike las ultimas balas de plata que le quedaba luego de ser soltado del cuello sangrante y casi no pudiendo moverse debido a la perdida considerable de sangre que sufria.

Y despues comenzó a sentirse mareado y las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Ya no se podía mantener de pie y cayo de rodillas.

— ¡Koldo! ¡Vamos chicas traigamoslo para acá! —ordenó Tsunade a alguna de las chicas para que la ayudaran a cargarlo hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable! —le reclamó Ino en lagrimas al ver lo muy malherido que estaba el humano.

—No quería… que les pasara… nada… —replicó con voz quebrada por el dolor muy insoportable que sufria en el cuello.

— ¡Ese maldito te mordio tan fuerte que has perdido muchísima sangre! —gritó Hinata en el mismo tono que su amiga rubia oji verde claro.

En eso el pulso y la circulación en los órganos vitales del humano se estaban comenzando a debilitar y en eso lo notaron la vampiras ya que Rangiku le checo el lado izquierdo del cuello, en donde no estaba la mordedura y se alarmaron al sentir eso.

—Carajo… —dijo la mencionada al sentir el pulso y circulación débiles del chico. —Se esta quedando sin pulso.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron todas en unisono. Sobre todo la patrona.

—El corazón esta apunto de dejar de latir y si no hacemos algo va a morir. —dijo la pelinaranja ojiceleste. —Solo hay una forma de salvarlo.

— ¿Hay algún remedio para salvar su vida, Rangiku-san? —preguntó preocupada Himawari al ver el cuerpo inerte de su amigo en el suelo.

—Solo hay uno. —respondió la peli naranja oji celeste en tono serio. — ¿Tsunade, te animas?

* * *

Maldita sea nuestro protagonista fue mortalmente mordido y esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, quieren saber que pasara despues? No se olviden de leer el siguiente capitulo y si quieren enviarme algunas ideas o reviews pues bienvenido sean.

Cuídense bye!


	20. Segunda Oportunidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 19 – UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Normal POV:

Todo era negro, todo estaba oscuro, Koldobika no podria identificar que lugar era este.

—Estoy muerto, ¿Verdad? —dijo el mencionado temiendo que asi fuera.

Se lamentaba la manera de haber sacrificado su vida solo para proteger a quien mas le importaba en el mundo, A las vampiras Tsunade, Hinata, Sarada, Himawari, Hanabi, todas ellas a las que acababa de conocer, o eso es lo que el creia.

—¿En verdad crees eso, primo? —hablo una voz que solamente el chico conocia.

—¿Andrew? —secundó Koldo. —¿Donde estas?

—Por aqui. —respondió su primo.

Acto seguido el humano se dio la vuelta y vio a su primo parado enfrente suyo, se dieron un saludo de negro y se dieron un abrazo de primos y despues se separaron unos metros.

—Lo siento mucho wey, fui un pendejo al dejarme morder por el puto vampiro que te asesinó. —confesó con suma tristeza en el rostro.

—No pasa nada, Koldo. —reiteró Andrew sonriendo. —Todavia no estas muerto cabron.

—¡Seguramente lo dices de broma! —exclamo riendo ante las palabras de su primo —¡Nadie sobrevive a esa mordida vampirica como la que me hizo el maldito!

—Claro que estas con vida mi hijo, de verdad. —dijo una dulce y tierna voz que el de inmediato identifico.

—Mama...

—Si Koldo, mi bebe. Todavia estas vivo gracias a dios.

—Perdoname madre... —explico el muchacho abrazandola con lagrimas en los ojos. —Fui un idiota al meterme con el vampiro que te hizo daño. —Si yo hubiera estado ahi ese dia en la casa... Si yo me hubiera quedado ahi cuando el imbecil aparecia yo-

—No mi bebe, ese hubiera quitado la vida de la misma manera como lo hizo con nosotros. —le interrumpio su madre Elenna.

—Hasta incluso no hubieras recibido ayuda como la te la estan dando las guapas vampiras. —soltó su primo.

—¿Que? —preguntó en shock —¿Como sabes todo eso Andrew?

—Alla en el otro mundo tenemos una bola de cristal que nos muestra lo que esta pasando

en el mundo humano e incluso en el mundo vampirico. —explicó Elena.

—¿En serio mama? —cuestiono Koldo. —Ni que fuera a ser como el programa de Big Brother.

—Muy cierto hijo mio. —respondio su madre en tono picaro. Dandole a entender a su hijo que saben lo que ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta de que su familia desde el cielo ha visto todo lo que ha estado haciendo con las vampiras todo este tiempo, no penso de que estaba siendo visto mediante una bola de cristal.

—No puede ser mamá. —dijo Koldo incredulo sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

—Es verdad mi bebe. Hasta tu papa y yo tenemos nuestras travesuras en nuestra habitacion. —lo tranquilizo Elena todavia en el mismo tono.

—Hasta yo ya me encontre a una chica que por cierto esta muy atractiva y muy 'bien proporcionada'. —menciono Andrew tambien en el mismo comportamiento.

El chico tan solo rió ante los comentarios, en serio. Tambien ha tenido sus travesuras con las vampiras, al igual que sus padres, su primo, y seguramente su hermana Sophia.

—Tu mama tiene razon, hijo. —aparecio su padre junto con su hermana detras de Elena y Andrew.

—Papá, Sophia...

—Koldo, hermano. Que bueno que estas con vida.

—Dejando eso de lado. —comenzó a hablar Alessandro. — ¿Ves esa luz, hijo? Es esa luz por donde tienes que pasar. En otras palabras tienes que levantarte y salir a luchar. A defender a lo que mas confias.

Entonces el chico se da la vuelta a ver ese resplandor aunque estaba considerablemente lejos. Entonces Sophia le advirtio algo...

—Esa luz te devolvera a la vida, solo tienes una oportunidad. —remarco su hermana.

—¿Que quieres decir? —preguntó Koldo dudoso.

—Solo tienes media hora antes de que se cierre, primo porque si te quedas parado ahi puedes morir de verdad. —le advirtio Andrew en tono muy serio.

Koldo se quedo en shock ante las palabras de su primo, y en verdad fueron certeras porque el portal empezaba a cerrarse muy lentamente y si se quedaba parado el podria...

—O sea si no cruzo el resplandor que esta detras mio en ese momento... —remarcó pensando en las consecuencias.

—Asi es hijo. —respondio su mamá en tono melancolico.

El chico lo penso solo unos segundos y finalmente tomo una decision.

—Lo cruzaré. —afirmó el muchacho decidido. —Parece que no me queda otra opcion que pasar por ese portal.

—Hazlo mi bebe. Recuerda que siempre te amaremos no importa lo que pase y que no estas solo. —lo animo su mama sonriendole.

—Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estan dando, ve. —dijo su hermana tambien animandole.

En ese momento las siluetas blancas se le aparecieron detras de su familia y cuando empezaron a materializarse el chico de inmediato los reconocio y era todo el clan Senju.

Ellas tambien opinaban lo mismo que su verdadera familia. Debia vivir por ellos, sus padres, su hermana y primo sacrificaron sus vidas por el, para que no muriera de la espantosa manera como lo hicieron.

—Papa, mama, Sophia y Andrew, gracias por haberme criado y tenido bajo su cuidado, me hicieron lo que soy ahora, vivire mi vida al maximo como ustedes lo hicieron. Los amo. Adios...

Luego de despedirse Koldo volo directamente hacia esa luz para despues aumentar la velocidad ya que el portal estaba apunto de cerrarse, por un pelito lo atraveso y todo se volvio blanco hasta que...

 **WAMPIR ZAMEK**

De repente el chico abrio los ojos con rapidez tratando de levantarse con suma normalidad por alguna razon.

—¿Que fue lo que me paso? —se preguntó el hombre.

—Que bueno que despertaste, amor. —remarco Sakura con lagrimas de felicidad.

—Nos tenias muy asustadas, mi 'darling'. —dijo Nel en el mismo tono.

—Lo siento chicas. —se disculpaba el muchacho.

De repente se escucha una macabra risa que de inmediato Koldo supo identificar. Era Enrike. Estaba de pie a pesar de las heridas que sufrio, se quedo levemente boquiabierto al ver al chico que supuestamente habia matado resquebrajandole el cuello a mordidas.

—Vaya. Estas de pie despues de yo haberte mordido gravemente el cuello. —remarcó en tono macabro Pena Miento.

Koldo entonces recordo como el desgraciado iba a morder a una de las chicas y se puso en el medio para recibir el ataque y casi perder la vida. Despues se toco el cuello pero por alguna razon no sentia las heridas incrustadas, al contrario, lo sentia como si no le hubieran hecho nada.

—Parece que no te salio el jueguito, verdad ojete? —lo insultó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si claro. —contraatacó el copetes. —Quizas esas mujeres de pacotilla te trajieron a la vida pero no sucedera otra vez cuando no salgas vivo de la golpiza que te daré.

Enrike cargo con muchisima rapidez contra Koldo, lo que no sabia es que ese tenia poderes sobrehumanos al sentir como paraba el golpe con una mano tan facilmente.

—Pero que... —es todo lo que el copetes pudo decir antes de ser lanzado hacia la pared como un costal de basura.

Koldo no podia creer lo que acaba de hacer con ese desgraciado, agarro el brazo de Enrike y como si fuera a ser una toalla lo lanzo estrellandolo contra el muro del castillo haciendo que este se agrietara. Se sentia muy diferente, como si hubiera heredado una fuerza incomparable con los demas vampiros de la epoca.

—Algo me esta pasando... —dijo el muchacho sorprendido por la fuerza que esta recorriendo por sus venas.

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como el hombre vapuleaba al priista. Sobre todo Tsunade porque no esperaba que el sobreviviera.

Entonces Karloz y sus secuaces que apenas se estaban recuperando lo rodearon sin apenas dejarle una via de escape.

El primero en atacarlo fue Beavis pero facilmente fue abatido por una patada en la cara y fue de las mas fuertes. Luego le siguio Osolio, Rikardo, Chapo, Xavier, el Veltlonez, casi todos los priistas, intentaron golpearlo pero Koldo con su instinto extraordinario los hirio con el mismo metodo que utilizó mandandolos a diferentes partes del castillo.

Karloz estaba muy asustado y shockeado por el poder que el muchacho traia al igual que todos sus secuaces.

—¡¿Que carajos le pasó a ese cabron!? —gritó miedoso el Chapo.

—¡Yo que se! ¡Es muy fuerte! —se quejaba Yarrington. —¡En que se convirtio ese niñato!

—¡Ya callense, par de estupidos! —carraspeo el lider del clan Priista. —¡Ese chico ya se ha vuelto muy peligroso para nosotros!

—¡¿Que hacemos señor?! —preguntó el ñoño Bidegarai muy paniqueado.

—Nos tenemos que ir todos, señores. ¡Retirada! —ordenó Karloz tratando de levantarse al igual que los miembros para huir de los Senjus.

Y asi todos los priistas se fueron despavoridos dejando el lugar.

Koldo suspiro al verlos correr para despues sentir como alguien le daba un abrazo.

—Koldo... —habló la rubia ojicafe con tono bastante triste.

—Tsunade...

—Koldo, yo... —empezo a ofrecerle disculpas con lagrimas en los ojos. —¡Lo siento tanto!

—¿Por que? ¿Que pasa? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Lo que paso es que... —confesó la patrona sollozando. — tuvimos que convertirte, Koldo.

Entonces el mencionado cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. Era un vampiro, un vampiro que acababa de abaratar a todo el clan priista hace unos momentos protegiendo a sus amigas.

—Con que era eso. —dijo sonriendole. —Puedo entender tus razones.

—Todo es mi culpa, deberias odiarme por esto. —replicó Tsunade.

—Como puedes decir eso. —contraataco juguetonamente. —Ademas, si no hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste, quien sabe si habriamos ganado contra Karloz y sus secuaces malnacidos. ¿huh?

—Koldo... —la voz de Tsunade se volvio conciliadora tranquilizandose. —Tienes razon.

Las chicas estaban sonriendo tiernamente ante esa escena.

—Que bueno que Koldo lo entendio. —dijo Hinata feliz al verlos contentos.

—A veces uno tiene que sacrificar cosas para obtener nuevos recursos. —mencionó Inori en el mismo tono.

De repente toda la pared del castillo se cayo hacia atras dejandolos tecnicamente sin techo. Dejandolos a todos resignados

—¡Mi casita! —Ino hizo un puchero.

—¡Tanto trabajo que me costo ponerle internet a todo este lugar! —se quejaba Miki en el mismo tono.

—¿Y ahora donde viviremos, chicas? —preguntó el vampiro tambien pensando lo mismo que las demas.

—No lo se, salgamos a caminar a la calle. —sugirio Tsunade tratando de asimilar lo que le paso a su preciado castillo.

* * *

Todos asintieron a su peticion y se fueron a caminar por las avenidas en todo el mundo vampirico, y asi siguieron hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad y entraron a los alpes para luego hacer una parada sentandose en medio de la calle, puesto que no hay carros como en mundo humano.

—Hemos caminado varias millas y no me he sentido cansado. —menciono el muchacho.

—Pues claro que no, Koldo. —recalco Sarada. —Los vampiros no nos cansamos por mas que le caminemos o corramos demasiadas millas. Hasta yo podria llegar hasta China en unos dias y no agotarme. —bromeó diciendo eso ultimo.

—De cualquier forma, gracias a Koldo salimos todos con vida de ese espantoso infierno que Karloz y sus secuaces nos impuso. —dijo con tono picaro Hinata señalando al chico que se ponia rojo.

En ese momento, la pelinaranja de ojos celeste se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—Dejame confirmar algo. —le habló sugerentemente mirandole a los ojos. —¿Tu eres el muchacho de que Hanabi nos hablaba?

—Aaahh... Si. —respondió Koldo sonrojado ante el rostro de la chica. —¿Que hay con eso?

Entonces la pelinaranja lo abrazó como una fangirl contenta de ver a su idolo agarrandole la cabeza contra su generosos senos de manera comica e infantil.

—¡Eres tu! ¡Siempre he soñado con apalearme con alguien lindo como tu! —exclamó animadamente abrazandolo como un osito peluche!

—¡Rangiku, Sueltalo! ¡Lo vas a ahogar! —exclamó Himawari al igual que las demas diciendole lo mismo.

—¡Es que es muy tierno! —hizo un puchero la mencionada. —¡No puedo evitarlo!

—¡Lo sé pero no hay necesidad de asfixiarlo con tus tetotas que traes! —replicó Tsunade tratando de hacer que la pelinaranja lo suelte.

Luego de ese gracioso suceso Rangiku lo suelta ya en estado inconsciente con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendose el muerto por unos momentos. Aunque se sintio muy rico estar en esos grandes senos para el. ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Ves?! —Mana hizo un puchero reclamandole a la pelinaranja. —¡Ya lo mataste!

—No, Mana. —la corrigio la rubia de moño rojo ojiazul. —Mira, esta respirando.

El chico recobro el conocimiento con todas mirandole expectante y oyendo como Tsunade y Rangiku se peleaban como niñas de primaria de manera muy chistosa.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —llamó Hanabi. —¡El muchacho despertó!

En ese momento ambas dejaron de pelearse para correr a ver al chico ya de pie como si nada lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Estas bien Koldo? —preguntó la rubia ojimarron curiosa.

—Si, Tsunade, estoy perfecto, aunque debo admitir que la pelinaranja si que sabe dar 'abrazos de cariño'.

—¡Primero que nada no me llames pelinaranja ni me pongas apodos feos! —le reclamó la mencionada haciendole puchero. —¡Soy Rangiku Matsumoto! ¿Te llamas Koldo, no es asi?

—Si, soy yo. —respondió el mencionado.

—Disculpala, Rangiku suele comportarse muy infantil en ciertos momentos como cuando bebe mucho sake* y cuando esta muy ebria suele decir cosas sin sentido, quedarse dormida en cualquier sitio y al dia siguiente amanece con resaca tremenda como no tienes idea, Koldo. —explicó Hanabi colocandose una palma en el rostro.

—¡Oye no tenias que exhibir mis problemas, Hanabi!

—No tienes remedio, Rangiku... —dijo Tsunade muy desganada.

Despues Mana y las demas chicas que aun no lo habian conocido aparecen frente de el para presentarse.

—Gracias por ayudarnos contra los priistas. —remarcó la peli indigo y ojos dorados.

—No fue nada. Tan solo queria quitarmelos de encima, es todo. —dijo el muchacho.

—Eres muy valiente, hasta te arriesgaste por nosotras. —halagó la chica sonriendo. —Me llamo Konan.

—Mana Aida.

—Makoto Kenzaki

—Regina

Cada quien se presentó ante el diciendose los nombres y un 'Mucho gusto'.

Luego de quedarse como una hora y media platicando continuaron su travesia hasta llegar hasta donde estaba una montañota que en la parte de arriba habia una gran casota que mas bien tenia aspecto de una gran escuela universitaria mas caras del mundo.

—Es enorme... —mencionó Harribel boquiabierta.

—¿Es aqui donde vives, Hanabi? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida por el tamaño de la casa que le pertenecia a su hermana.

—Sip. Aqui es donde yo vivo. —aclaró la pelicastaña ojijade.

—Alla en mundo humano nadie podria pagar una casa de esas. —opinó el Koldo pensando en lo cara que se miraba.

—Es que Rangiku, Konan, Makoto, Mana, Regina, Himawari y yo la construimos desde hace siglos, guapo. —dijo Hanabi muy orgullosa.

—Se ve muy espaciosa. —dijo Sarada sonriendo.

—Pasenle, sientanse como en su casa. —dijo Hanabi abriendoles la puerta de su casa.

El ahora vampiro no tenia idea de lo muy bien que se lo pasarian con sus ahora vampiras...

* * *

Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que empece a escribir este capitulo ya que tenia muchas cosas personales que hacer asi que espero les gusten y dejen un review si quieren y cuidense banda y bye! A escribir el siguiente capitulo.

Informacion:

Sake: Alcohol japonés.


	21. Mudanza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 20 – MUDANZA.**

Koldo y las demás contemplaban la casota de Hanabi boquiabiertos y por lo grande que estaba.

A cualquiera le costaría una fortuna comprarse una como esa.

—Parece una escuela para ricos en Europa. —opinó Setsuna al examinar el lugar.

—Parece pero no. —aclaró Hanabi.

En la sala de estar estaba colgada una Smart TV como de 50 pulgadas con bocinas suround.

—Es la primera vez que veo una cocina de estilo antiguo en persona… —argumentó Koldo.

El mencionado contemplaba el paisaje mediante las paredes cristalinas, recordando los terribles sucesos como el asesinato de su familia hasta el enfrentamiento con Cienma Sekta Priista.

Siguieron explorando hasta encontrarse con una sala de juegos que estaba adornados con televisores HD, consolas de juegos PG4*, Tbox One* y DX*.

— ¡WOW! ¡Una cuarto de juegos! —chilló Sarada de alegría entrando al area.

— Tiene juegos de battlefield... Tonic… Call of Duty… Son muchos. —examinó Koldo el catálogo de juegos.

—Hanabi, nunca pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas. —argumentó Hinata asimilando lo que estaba viendo.

—Desde que jugué por primera vez el Ocarina of time me ha entrado ese gusto. —opinó la mencionada.

—Es un buen juego la verdad. Seguido por Majora's Mask. ¿No vienen mucho aquí?—le siguió la Hyuga mayor

—Desde que estámos muy atentos con los Sektas, no hemos tenido tiempo para entrar aquí. —habló la pelicastaña ojiperla.

—Ahorita los tipos andan como cagandose de miedo por lo que les hicimos asi que ya puedes relajarte un poco. Cuando estemos listos y capacitados para pelear contra ellos te avisamos. ¿Sale? —habló Hinata en tono gracioso y cariñoso.

—De acuerdo, nee-chan*. —afirmó Hanabi abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Despues todo el grupo se paseo por el pasillo que estaba muy espacioso y había un montonal de puertas, se podría decir que traía cuartos adentro.

—Son muchísimas habitaciones. —Opinó Rukia examinándolas.

—Tienen muchísimo espacio. —secundó la azabache y ojinegra.

—Por lo menos tenemos donde dormir cómodamente. —resaltó la peliazul viendo el lugar.

Luego de recorrer toda la casa salieron por la puerta de la entrada y Hanabi dijo lo siguiente:

—Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. —dijo señalando la azotea.

— ¿Qué es lo que puede haber? —preguntó Koldo curioso.

— Algo que les encantarán. —respondió Mana en tono sugerente.

—No se que sea pero no creo que sea nada malo. —pensó Koldo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y asi todos saltaron hasta muy arriba. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran puerta de bambu que estaba cerrada con un candado eléctrico que nadie aparte de Hanabi y sus amigas conocían.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Harribel mirando el aparato.

—Es un identificador. El candado abre la llave cuando escanea y conoce el ojo del usuario. Como el mio en este caso. —explicó Hanabi escaneando su cornea con el aparato.

Cuando termino el procedimiento el aparato dio luz y las puertas se abrieron. Lo que vieron adentro los dejaron pasmados.

Era una gran zona de aguas termales, un Onsen. La tina estaba muy espaciosa, lo suficientemente espaciosa para 25 o 30 personas máximo.

—No puedo creerlo… —dijo Tsunade sorprendida. —Finalmente puedo venir a relajarme sin pudor alguno.

—Tambien digo lo mismo. —secundó Sarada en tono sugerente. —Puedo quitarme las malas vibras de mi cuerpo.

—Pues no se el agua esta tibia porque no hay volcánes a la vista. —argumentó Koldo viendo el humo que salía de la tina.

—Usamos la energía solar. —respondió Konan. —Esa clase de electricidad para ajustar la temperatura del agua. Siempre la dejamos tibia porque asi nos gusta relajarnos. —señaló el control colgado en la pared cubierto por una caja transparente a prueba de agua.

—Ah ok. —finalizó el chico.

—Ya me dieron ganas de relajarme. ¿A ustedes también? —suspiró Hanabi quitándose la yukata lentamente.

—A mi también. —le siguió Rangiku también haciendo lo mismo.

Las demás chicas se quitaron la ropa, Koldo al principio protestaba diciendo que no quería incomodarlas y ser una molestia para ellas pero lo convicieron para que se desnudara frente a ellas. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y hubo gritillos como las hacen las fangirls. Estaba guapo y un poco fornido se podría decir. Regina tuvo una hemorragia nasal al verlo asi.

—No se preocupen. Regina solo se desmayó. —dijo Makoto tranquilizando a los presentes.

—Está… muy… bueno… —murmuró la rubia ojiazul aun en ese estado pero feliz.

Despues de un pequeño percance todos se metieron a las aguas termales.

Koldo por supuesto trato de no tener erección ahí abajo y pensar en otras cosas pero fue en vano por lo ardientes y buenotas que eran las mujeres. Y por supuesto. Las platicas que hacían estaban muy subidas de tono.

— ¿Cómo se sintió la primera vez que tuviste sexo y con Tsunade? —preguntó la pelinaranja ojiceleste rosandose un poco en el brazo de Koldo.

—E-Eso es muy personal, Rangiku. —contestó sonrojado alzando las manos.

—Vamos. Me hiciste gozar como ningún otro. —recordó Tsunade el dia de su 'visita' acercándosele lentamente.

—Como me entere de que te distes Tsunade-sama y a unas mas. —comenzó Harribel posicionándose encima de abrazandolo. —Yo también quiero recibir mi parte.

—Harri- —fue interrumpido por un fogoso beso que por cierto se sentía muy bien.

Las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la increíble escena que estaban viviendo.

—H-Harribel es muy buena para besar. —comentó Mana asombrada, y excitándose también como las demás chicas.

—Tienes un pene bien grande. —susurró la peliamarilla ojiverde al oído. —Te haré sentir muy bien.

Dicho y hecho Harribel beso el cuello, bajando lentamente el torax, le pidió que se sentara para despues lamer viscosamente el miembro. Finalmente lo tenia a su merced, despues de mucho tiempo ya tenia lo que quería.

Las chicas estaban haciendo ruidos y piropos ante la escena.

— ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! —gritó Himawari queriendo recibir el placer.

—Ya les tocara a ustedes. Espere tanto tiempo para esto. —remarcó Harribel haciéndole rusa al chico.

La morena lo estaba masturbando sensualmente con sus grandes senos y haciéndolo gemir de lo maravillosa que era la sensación.

— ¿Cómo se sienten mis pechos? —preguntó la mujer.

—Genial. —respondió Koldo gimiendo de placer.

Estaba en el pleno mar de placer y asi duro varios minutos hasta que finalmente expulsó mucho de su liquido blanco viscoso en la cara.

—Vaya… Me dejaste muchísimo. —reconoció Harribel lamiendo circularmente la boca.

Luego la mencionada abrazó al chico introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella.

Sacó un gemido ahogado sintiéndolo en su interior, estaba gozando, gozando mucho de placer con el hombre que le ha gustado muchísimo. Tambien como sus pechos eran succionados por el chico lo abrazo por la cabeza para que se adentrara mas a su escote.

— ¡Ahh! ¡lamelos! ¡¿Te encantan?! —gemia Harribel con lujuria.

—¡Estas muy buenota…! —respondió Koldo también en el mismo tono.

Las chicas se excitaron tanto que cada una se agarro a una pareja, se besaron por todas partes y luego se empezaron a dar placer como ellas sabían.

—Ahhh… Sarada… —gimió Himawari las manos de la mencionada en sus pechos.

—Tus senos son deliciosos… —dijo la pequeña Uchiha masajeándolos.

Sarada despues empezó a lamerle los pechos haciendo que Himawari sacara un gemido de placer.

Y asi cada una de grupo se complacieron de todas las maneras posibles mientras que Harribel y Koldo estaban en su limite.

—¡ME CORRO HARRIBEL! —advirtió el mencionado ya en su limite.

—¡IGUAL YO! ¡LLENAME CON TU LIQUIDO BLANCO! —imploró la mujer también apunto del orgasmo.

Luego de unas embestidas mas ambos se corrieron explosivamente desmayándose por lo cansados que estaban. Las demás también hicieron lo mismo. Buena ronda de gemidos eróticos se la estaban llevando la gente.

—Eso… fue… genial… —jadeaba Harribel cansada pero satisfecha.

—Eres una mujer salvaje ¿Lo sabias? —dijo Koldo en el mismo estado juguetonamente.

—Y tu guerrero fortachón. —rio un poco en el mismo tono.

Las chicas que se habían recuperado del orgasmo vieron con deseo y excitación la escena que dijeron lo siguiente:

—Koldo-kuuun. ¿Qué hay de nosotras? —reclamaron juguetonamente Hanabi y las demás.

—Esperen ahorita estoy muy sensible. —replicó Koldo moviendo las manos a ambos lados.

Pero hicieron oídos sordos y cada una recibió el mejor placer de sus vidas. Hubo jadeos acompañados por gemidos y gritos de placer de todo tipo.

Se divertían mucho teniendo excelente sexo hasta que todas y cada una de ellas recibieron la escencia en su interior. El que cayó muy rendido fue Koldo pues ahora si veía muy agotado y necesitaba descansar. El que sea vampiro no se libra del cansancio, al menos por lo que acaban de hacer todas

—Ese… Chico… Es muy bueno… —jadeó Konan al igual que las demás en ese mismo tono.

—Ohh… Koldo… Eres el mejor… Gracias… —agradeció Himawari también en el mismo estado.

Y asi se recostaron juntos para recuperar sus energias que habían gastado en su plena sesión.

 **SALA PRINCIPAL – CASA DE HANABI 1:54AM**

Despues de estar completamente recuperados el grupo volvió a la sala de estar ya que quería ver una película o una serie mas precisamente. Lo que terminaron de ver fue una película de acción/comedia.

—Ese vato ni puede ir al cielo por sacar el dedo medio. —reia a carcajadas la Tsunade.

— ¿Para que lo hizo pues? —le siguió Koldo en el mismo tono.

Y asi estuvieron hasta que acabo la película y apagaron un mini dispositivo llamado Netfilm*.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que desmadre de película nos la aventamos gente. —rio Mana recordando los momentos.

Siguieron platicando de la película y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a hacer sus 'necesidades'.

Koldo iba entrando al suyo cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y cuando volteo descubrió que era la azabache ojivioleta.

— ¿Rukia? —habló el pelinegro ojicafe. — ¿Qué onda?

—Como las chicas se metieron sus respectivas habitaciones a hacer 'sus necesidades' pues me propuse a hacerte compañía…

—Claro. Adelante. —dijo el hombre dejándola pasar.

Rukia y Koldobika se sentaron en la cama para platicar cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar.

—No puedo dejar de acordarme de cómo le rompiste la boca a la maldita víbora de Anjelika. —rio el mencionado recordando ese suceso.

—Pues claro. —rio también la azabache recordándolo. —Esa perra te iba a hacer daño.

—Seguro que ha de estar muy aterrada de ti y muy furiosa al igual que los demás Sektas. —mencionó el muchacho.

—Si, han de estar muy cagados de miedo que tu les metiste, Koldo. Podrían exterminar a los humanos inocentes sin embargo no pueden eliminar a un determinado grupo vampirico como nosotros.

—Ya me había dado cuenta cuando recién fui convertido.

En eso Rukia lo empujó hacia la cama poniéndose encima de el y lo empezó a besar con mucha fuerza.

—Todavia tenemos un asunto pendiente, KOL-DO-BI-KA. —susurró la azabache.

—No hace falta ser tan inteligente como para saber a que viene este. —dijo el mencionado antes de ser besado.

Me llevo todo el dia escribir el capitulo ¡y por dios! Que forma de tener relaciones en aguas termales verdad. Bueno se cuidan chavos. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio Bye!


	22. Placeres Candentes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldo me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 – PLACERES CANDENTES.**

Rukia había tomado la iniciativa en besar a Koldo pasando su lengua por el cuello, le arrancó la camiseta para saborear todo el cuerpo muy bien formado que todas las vampiras han soñado tener durante todas sus inmortales vidas.

Y con una fuerza impresionante y veloz le quito los pantalones revelándole su gran pene que estaba muy duro como una roca por el tacto que ella le estaba dando. Al ver ese tamaño Rukia pasó su lengua haciendo contorno en los labios.

—Se ve delicioso. —dijo la azabache gustosa por el tamaño del miembro.

Dicho eso se lo metio en la boca para estimularle moviéndose arriba y abajo, también se enfoco en las pelotas lamiendolas de manera deliciosa que hacia estremecer al chico de placer. Se sentía muy bien. Se sentía muy genial ser estimulado por una vampira profesional.

— ¿Te gusta como lo hago, mi Koldo? — preguntó Rukia saboreándolo gustosamente.

—Lo hace genial Ru-Ah! —iba a decirle algo pero sintió espasmos indicándole que el no resistiría por un tiempo mas.

—Vaya, salio un liquido pre-seminal. ¿Te quieres correr verdad? —insinuó Rukia masturbándolo con la mano a paso lento.

—Lo haces también que acabaré pronto. —mencionó Koldo gimiendo de placer.

—No te corras todavía. —comandó la azabache. —Quiero que me lo des en la cara y en la boca. ¿Puedes?

El vampiro accedió y la mujer la masturbo por varios minutos, el ritmo poco a poco fue siendo mas rápido hasta el punto que ya no podía resistirlo mas.

—¡Grrr! ¡Rukia no aguanto mas! ¡Dejame correrme! —gemia ya desesperado por liberarse.

—Esta bien… correte. Manchame la cara.

En ese momento Koldo sintió una gran corriente eléctrica haciendo que soltara un gran chorro de liquido blanco en lo que Rukia abrió la boca y saco la lengua recibiendo esa dicha viscosa sustancia en la cara.

—Que pegajosa me dejaste. —lo elogio la azabache ojivioleta. —Creo que me volveré adicta a tu cosita y no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, mi vampirito. Fufufufu. —rio la mujer gateando hacia el para entrar en contacto con su 'hombre'.

—Eso lo veremos… —dijo Koldo estando ahora encima de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De inmediato se besaron vorazmente haciendo cuenta de que estaban en una lucha de lenguas haciendo ambos emitieran un leve gemido haciendo contacto en los labios. Despues Koldo bajó hacia el cuello haciendo contacto. Le quito la blusa revelando su pequeños hermosos senos.

Acto seguido empezó a lamer los pezones en lo que Rukia saco un gritillo de placer y de manera gustosa lo elogiaba de lo bien que los chupaba ademas de que alguien como el apreciara la parte de la mujer sin importar el tamaño de los senos.

—¡Ahhh...! ¡Eso es...! ¡Lamelos! —gemia la azabache en el mar de placer.

Al terminar con la labor procedio a bajar hacia el abdomen y lentamente le quito los pantys dejando su intimidad al descubierto.

—Es hermosa... —contemplo Koldo la parte intima de ella, que estaba hinchada y lista.

—Toda tuya, mi amor... —dijo Rukia luz verde para lo que se viene a continuacion.

Lo que hizo primero fue besarle las piernas bajando lentamente hacia la entrepierna y finalmente la vagina haciendo que la azabache emita un gemido fuerte.

—¡Oh! ¡Koldo...!

Empezo a lamer primero los labios vaginales y despues sintio algo como si fuera a ser un pequeño caramelo, ahi es cuando la vampira empieza a gemir con voz alta y prenderse. Al cabo de unos minutos el vampiro saboreo el liquido nectar que estaba saliendo del orificio de la mujer. Mientras lamia el clitoris insertó dos dedos al interior de ella para penetrarla placenteramente.

—¡Aaah! ¡Que bien lo haces vampirito lindo! ¡Mas! ¡Lameme mas! —imploraba Rukia a gritos de placer.

La mujer sintio espasmos en todos lados, hacia muchisimo jadeo y el cuerpo empezo a convulsionarse ante el inminente orgasmo.

—¡Se siente tan bien...! ¡AH! ¡Me corroo!

Rukia se corrio abundantemente manchando el rostro del muchacho que le limpiaba la intimidad.

—Que rico... Eres muy bueno... —jadeaba la azabache de lo bien que se sintio. —Lo necesito. Te quiero dentro de mi.

—¿Lista para show? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

—Si. Complaceme como tu sabes hacerlo. —accedio la vampira dandole luz verde.

Koldo se introdujo al interior de ella, a lo que ella lanzó un profundo gemido a las lentas embestidas, es la primera vez que sentía un miembro asi, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo sexo con un hombre, normalmente para ella era pura casualidad y aventura con un hombre, incluso con un vampiro cualquiera. Pero con Koldobika era diferente; tenia algo que los demas no. El es simpatico, se le hace tierno cuando es timido. Pero lo que le llama la atencion es su forma de expresarse y por lo bueno que es.

—¡Ahhh...! Como me encantas... Koldo. —elogiaba Rukia por lo atractivo que lo encontraba.

—Eres hermosa... Rukia... —le secundó tambien en el mismo estado.

En un momento al otro mediante un movimiento rapido se puso en cuatro y le propuso algo que lo hizo sentir algo en el estomago:

—Parece que te gustó el trasero. ¿Verdad? Quiero que hagas algo por mi. —argumentó en tono seductivo.

—Lo que quieras, mi diablilla. —dijo Koldo dispuesto a lo que sea.

—Nalgueame... —soltó la azabache picaramente.

En momento se sonrojó Koldo ante la atrevida propuesta. Nunca se habia atrevido a golpear a una chica en toda su vida.

—¿Segura? Podrias salir lastimada. —replicó el muchacho nervioso y excitado a la vez.

—No te preocupes... Estoy acostumbrada. ¿Asi que lo haras? —preguntó de nuevo la azabache.

—Esta bien, si tu lo dices... —accedio Koldo despues de pensarlo penetrandola nuevamente y dandole una leve nalgada.

—Ahhhh... —gimio la azabache sintiendo el golpe. —Se que es tu primera vez pero pegame mas fuerte... ¡Ahh! —sintió otra nalgada.

—Tienes un trasero envidiable. —admiró Koldo dandole varios golpes.

—¡Si! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado AH! —dijo Rukia en pleno mar de placer a base de eso.

Las nalgadas poco a poco iban siendo cada vez mas fuertes y el trasero fue tornandose rojo, a Rukia le gustaba lo que le hacia. Le encantaba.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Se sienten tan bien tus golpes! ¡Mmmmhh! ¡Creo que me correré! —gemia y gritaba al mismo tiempo la mencionada al limite de su extasis apretando muy fuerte las sabanas.

—¡Igual yo Rukia! ¡Ya no resisto mas! —secundó el hombre tambien dando las ultimas embestidas.

Asi duraron unos minutos mas hasta que finalmente ambos sintieron una tremenda corriente eléctrica recorriendo en todo el cuerpo y ambos alcanzaron un explosivo orgasmo con Koldo derramando toda su escencia en el interior de la azabache.

Ambos cayeron rendidos abrazandose y mirandose muy tiernamente.

—Eres el primer que me hace sentir mujer. —agradece Rukia muy contenta.

—Eso explica por que el tanto gozo que sacaste. —dijo Koldo riendo.

—Ningun hombre-vampiro con el que me he acostado me provocaba tanto placer e intensidad como lo haces tu. Koldo. —argumentó la azabache antes de besarlo y abrazarlo.

* * *

 **CASTILLO CIENMA SEKTA PRIISTA - ENFERMERIA.**

Los integrantes del clan estaban siendo atendidos por los doctores y enfermeras por la paliza que los Senju les dieron ademas de estar muy furiosos por su derrota ante ellos.

—¡Hijos de su puta madre! ¡Jamas pense que se volvieran muy fuertes desde la ultima vez que los enfrentamos! —dijo el nerd Bidegarai molesto con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y recibiendo puntas en el cachete.

—Ese imbécil recién convertido nos dio una maldita paliza... Ese clan se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotros los Priistas. —comentó el copetes molesto tambien mientras era atendido por un doctor que le limpiaba las heridas.

—No te preocupes papi. —animó Paurina sonriendo maliciosamente. —Cuando vengan aqui se arrepentiran por haberse metido con nosotros.

—Asi será hija mia. ¿Como esta tu madre? —preguntó Enrike casualmente.

—Pues muy adolorida, le andan arreglando la dentadura que la maldita perra le arruino. —respondió disgustada la pelicastaña. —Y por cierto. ¿Como esta tu brazo?

—Ya un poco mejor. Tuvieron que hacerme una cirugía. —respondió el copetes. —Ese maldita pelirrosa asquerosa pagara por lo que me hizo. No solo ella, sino el chico que se rehusó a ser nuestra cena. Y ahora que se transformo en vampiro. Cuando lo vea aqui lo haré trizas princesa. Ya verás.

 **SALA DE TRONO**

Karloz estaba sentado en su silla pensando en como el chico lo pulverizo a el y a su gente. Jamas habia pensado en un hombre como Koldo les pusieran un dedo encima. No se quedará asi. ¡Definitivamente no se quedara asi! El lord estaba determinado. Estaba determinado en destruir a los Senjus de una vez y para siempre. Una vez que todo el clan se haya recuperado y capacitado para volver a pelear idearían un plan para matarlos a todos.

Capaz que todos ellos se armarian hasta los dientes. Pero no sabian con lo que se estaban metiendo.

— _Muchacho... No podrás salir con vida de lo que estas metido... Tomaremos el mundo de los vivos y exterminaremos a toda la humanidad. Ya lo hicimos una vez hace siglos y lo volveremos a hacer y tendremos a toda la gente en nuestros pies. Y ningún ser humano tendrá escapatoria._ —pensó maliciosamente esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **CASA DE HANABI - CUARTO DE KOLDOBIKA.**

Koldo y Rukia estaban platicando cosas del mundo humano, realmente la azabache estaba muy ansiosa de ir a ese mundo de los vivos; a ella le fascino la idea de disfrutar el paisaje con las demas tambien.

—Escuche que hay hermosos lugares en Italia y en ciertos paises de Europa. —mencionó la azabache.

—Tienes hermosos paisajes. —opinó el chico.

Y asi estuvieron platicando hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Quieeen es? —preguntó Rukia algo molesta.

—¡Nozomi regreso Rukia! —gritó Mana a través de la puerta. —¡Vengan!

—¿Quien es esa, Rukia? —preguntó Koldo curioso.

—La vas a mirar en la sala. Vamos vistete. —dijo Rukia poniendose la ropa.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron de la habitacion para ir a la sala principal. Al llegar al dicho lugar, la dicha mujer y el hicieron contacto. El tiempo se detuvo...

* * *

Hola que onda. Nozomi ya regreso con el clan Senju y ya vio a Koldo. ¿Como creen que se ponga? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Cuidense.


	23. La visita de una amiga

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldo me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 22 – LA VISITA DE UNA AMIGA.**

Koldo y Rukia habían bajado de la habitación porque habían recibido una 'visita' y al llegar a la sala principal se encontraron con una tremenda sorpresa. Esa persona llevaba una larga cabellera de color rosa-oscura, colitas en forma de donas, o algo asi. Ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una ropa negra de latex, lo cual resaltaba sus tremendas caderas y el trasero de ella.

El joven además de sentir un leve escalofrio recorrer por el estomago y la columna vetebral se quedo maravillado ante esa belleza que la mujer emanaba. En pocas palabras, también era una vampira como los demás.

''Escuché un rumor de que un hombre se unio a la familia y que les causo terror a los Sektas Priistas. '' dijo la mujer acercandose de manera sensual hacia el hombre. ''¿Fuiste tu cierto?''

''Si. Pues pasaron muchas cosas, aprendi a luchar y a maniobrar.'' mencionó Koldo.

''Veo que estas muy bien formado por lo que veo.'' Le hizo un cumplido tomándolo levemente por la barbilla. ''¿Cuál es tu nombre?''

''Koldo… Koldo Androjax'' se presentó el mencionado en tono nervioso.

''Nozomi Yumehara. Que hermoso nombre tienes, muchachito.'' Habló la mencionada en tono jugueton. ''Es la primera vez que un hombre viene a este mundo en siglos.''

''Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que un macho llegó y después de mucho decidio marcharse. '' platicó Rukia relatando lo sucedido. ''Para serles honesta ese vampiro nos ha hecho sentir muchísimas cosas que los otros no hacían. Pero la cosa de ese hombre que tienes en frente nos vuelve locas a todas.'' Finalizó Rukia resaltando lo ultimo mirando a Koldo en tono muy gracioso.

''¡Rukia! ¡No manches!'' replicó Koldo con cara hecha tomate pero sabia que la azabache tenia razón.

''Es la verdad, Koldo-chan.'' le recordó la azabache por lo de hace un rato. ''Me hiciste gozar muchísimo del placer que me dabas.''

''La forma que me cogias era muy salvaje que en ese momento supe que no podría vivir sin tu verga, Koldo.'' secundó Ino en tono picaro y gracioso.

Y asi todas dijeron lo mismo de el. Nozomi tan solo se atacaba de la risa ante los comentarios chistosos que iban a su persona. Aunque era verdad, todas ellas habían disfrutado muchísimo de su sexualidad con su 'vampirito'.

Despues de eso la pelirosa-oscura les conto que ella era la vampira mas temida por sus adversarios con los que ha peleado durante el resto de su vida. La llamaban: Vampire Dream.

''¿Vampire Dream?'' preguntó incrédulo el muchacho. ''¿Es esa una clase de identidad o algo asi?''

''Algo asi.'' respondio Nozomi aclarando las dudas. ''En primer lugar una parte de mi apellido significa sueño y dream en ingles. Y segundo como soy vampira pues me puse Vampire Dream como mi alter-ego. Nadie aparte de ustedes y una amiga en Italia sabe que soy esa persona que la tachan de una guerrera mas temida de la tierra.''

''Ya veo, es lo que hacen los superhéroes para no involucrar a nadie en los peligros.'' remarco Koldo.

''Los Sektas amenzaban con exterminarnos a todos, primero se querían llevar a Koldo, despues en lugar de hacerlo decidieron hacerle lo mismo que a nosotras. Cuando el se transformó todo el plan de ellos se fue mucho a la mierda pues el ya había ganado poderes vampíricos. Viendo eso Karloz y toda su bola de idiotas se retiraron de lugar despavoridos.'' habló Harribel señalando a Koldo con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

''¡Diablos! ¡Si tan solo no me hubiera excedido con mi forma de vagar por el mundo!'' replicó Nozomi disgustada.

''Lo que pasa es que siempre te vas de vacaciones a hacer lo que se te da la gana.'' le recordó Regina cubriéndose el rostro con la mano en señal de 'No tienes remedio'.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario de la rubia ojiazul. Nozomi bajo su cabeza con una gota estilo anime. Pues era verdad, es una aventurera que quiere sacarse de los problemas y despejar su mente para volver con mas ganas a pelear.

 **CASTILLO DE CIENMA SEKTA PRIISTA.**

Los vampiros chupasangre ya se habían recuperado de la paliza que les dieron hace tiempo, Chapo les avisó que el Karloz les habían llamado para reunirse a la mesa en el cuarto de juntas. En lo que iban hacia a donde los habían citado hablaron de algunas cosas.

''Cuando me encuentre a esa plana inmunda, juro que le romperé la boca.'' siseó Anjerika, que cuya dentadura había sido reparada.

''Realmente andas muy ardida por lo que te hizo. ¿Verdad?'' preguntó Sophia, su hija.

''Como no voy a estarlo… Esa hija de puta me arruino la dentadura. No se lo perdonare.'' dijo Anjerika muy furiosa.

''Me pregunto que nos ira a decir el lord Karloz.'' habló Montel cuestionando.

''No lo sé. Pero creo que ha de estar tramando algo. Muy macabro.'' secundó Bidegarai muy pensativo.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que se toparon con la puerta negra con forma de calavera y en ese momento la abrieron y entraron a la sala de juntas donde el Lord los estaba esperando.

''La razón por la que los cité a esta reunión es para tener una ultima charla como miembros del clan .'' comenzó a hablar el líder.

''¿Por que? No diga eso.'' replico Paurina preocupada.

''Esos tipos se volvieron muy fuertes, y gracias a ese chico que se burlo de mi y de todos.'' dijo Karloz en tono malvado.

''Jamas pensé que el y su bola de putas rameras estuvieran al mismo nivel que nosotros.'' opinó Nicole en tono de burla.

''Eso no se quedara asi, mi gente. Tenemos que estar preparados porque lo que se viene para ellos es la ultima guerra. Y la ganaremos cueste lo que nos cueste.'' sentenció Karloz iniciativamente.

''A mi no me importaría morir en batalla, todo sea con tal de matar a esa asquerosa azabache nerd de mierda.'' masculló Nicole tronando los dedos. Ansiosa por el encuentro que quiere tener.

''¿Qué hacemos señor?'' preguntó Enrike.

''Esperar. Esos cabrones no sabran que los golpeó cuando los recibamos en la sala principal.'' explicó Karloz.

Despues de eso. La reunión termino y todo el mundo dejo la sala. Por su parte, Karloz camino hacia un cuarto de telecomunicaciones para agarrar una silla y mediante un micrófono que estaba modo altavoz que puede escucharse y lanzó un amenazante mensaje a sus enemigos.

''Queridos honorables miembros de la familia Senju. Sabemos que se han vuelto muy fuertes, los felicito. Quiero que sepan que nos hemos recuperado por completo de la golpiza que nos propinaron. Lo que precisamente quería decirles es que les hemos declarado la guerra y es la primera y ultima vez que la vivirán y de esta no sobrevivirán. Mas les valen prepararse porque la golpiza que les daremos será como si los atropellaron un tren. Los esperamos en nuestro castillo. Vengan si se atreven'' finalizó Karloz sonriendo de manera muy macabra.

 **CASA DE HANABI**

Al oir el mensaje de Karloz. Los Senju comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que dijo el desgraciado y otras cosas muy importantes.

''Ese cabrón quiere que vayamos a su guarida.'' dijo Rangiku en semblante serio.

''No cabe duda que quiere una lucha a muerte.'' secundó Makoto en el mismo tono.

''Nos han de estar esperando esos idiotas. Pueden emboscarnos y sin saberlo.'' advirtió Sakura tronándose los dedos del puño.

''Por eso hay que entrenar nuestros instintos vampíricos.'' aconsejó la patrona con una sonrisa socarrona. ''Por ejemplo el necesita tener sus sentidos entrenados y agudizados.'' finalizó eso ultimo mirando a Koldo.

''Pero si los tengo dominados'' replicó el mencionado moviendo las manos.

''Pero necesitas entrenamiento para que eso te ayude en tus combates.'' remarcó Tsunade. ''Sin embargo. ¿Que les parece si vamos de vacaciones?'' propuso Tsunade gustosa.

''Pero si estamos en tiempo de guerra'' intervino Himawari.

''Es verdad, mas es importante tomarse un descanso de unos días para ya ponernos las pilas y volver preparados para una peligrosa lucha a muerte.'' dijo Nozomi muy dispuesta a viajar. ''¿Que les parece si viajamos a Italia? Tengo una amiga que me gustaría que la conocieran. Y quiero conocer mas de ti, 'Koldo-chan'.''

Fin.

Fue capitulo corto lo se. Pero les prometo que esto se pondrá muy interesante de aquí cuando hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones.

recuerden seguirme por twitter que es el mismo nombre que uso en mi fic.

Si tiene alguna sugerencia o algo ya saben por donde contactarme.

Acepto criticas constructivas. Nada de destructivas por favor.

cuídense, bye.

Y en el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy subido de tono, y creo que los niños no deberán de ver esto pero si lo hacen, háganlo bajo su propia responsabilidad o sino mejor retírense.


	24. Lactancia y placer en una playa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, Naruto y Pretty Cure no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños como Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, y ese último a Toei Animation. Solo mi personaje de Koldobika me pertenece.

 **CAPITULO 23 – LACTANCIA Y PLACER EN UNA PLAYA.**

Los Senjus comenzaban a empacar sus maletas y planeaban pasar sus días en una playa Italiana, a Koldo le llamaba mucho la atención ese país, aunque era cierto que en donde quiera los gobiernos pueden ser muy corruptos pero el detalle es que quería visitar varios lugares y estar muy descansado para una lucha mortal que tendrá.

—No puedo esperar a broncearme, chicas. —dijo Rangiku poniéndose una camiseta en manga corta de color negra y unos pantalones de mezclillas.

—Habrán hombres pervertidos en la playa queriendo algo con nosotras. —habló Hinata maquillándose un poco riéndose.

—Y muy buenotes pero Koldo está más antojable que aquellos que trabajan de modelos que aparecen en TV. —secundó Orihime mirando al hombre que se sonrojaba ante ese comentario.

—No tengo un cuerpo que esos vatos suelen presumir en las revistas o en cualquier medio. —replicó Koldo sonrojado levantando y mostrando las manos en señal de protesta.

—Pero si tienes algo lo que nos vuelve loca a todas. —expresó Ino señalando hacia la parte baja de su cintura de el. Precisamente su miembro.

Ya terminando de arreglarse y ponerse ropa casual para parecer humanos ante los ojos de las personas. Nozomi y las demás aparecieron detrás de la puerta con sus maletas listas.

— ¿Ya empacaron todos? —preguntó la pelirosa oscura.

Los demás asintieron y después Nozomi hizo un portal en el que se adentraron para viajar y llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **PORTOVENERE, ITALIA 11:45AM**

Los Senjus salieron del portal aterrizando en una isla proveniente de Italia.

—Esto es Portovenere, chicos. —anunció Nozomi señalando el lugar.

—Es hermoso… —dijo Sarada contemplando la isla y el ambiente.

—Mejor que solo verlo en las imágenes que muestran en los libros. —le siguió Hinata.

Era una isla que estaba conectada con una aldea, por lo menos ese era el lugar para dejarse de los problemas por un tiempo. Del gobierno o de una guerra de clanes vampíricos, nada de eso importaba por el momento.

Habia unas escaleras que llevaba a una gran iglesia muy pero muy gotica y oscura en color negro.

—Es enorme… —contempló Koldo el tamaño impresionante de la iglesia.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dicho lugar, las puertas que estaban abiertas eran de madera.

Al interior del castillo era todo mitad gris y negros mezclados. El techo estaba varios pero varios metros muy arriba, traía pinturas hermosas alrededor de ese eje.

Habian pilares a la mitad de la iglesia. En el altar se apreciaba una gran ventana cubierta de un retrato de una mujer angel abrazando a una demoniaca que estaba muy bien proporcionada al igual que la otra, dando a entender de que se querían. Sin importar las apariencias.

—Bienvenidos. —se oyó una voz femenina.

Apareció una monja de pelos lavanda claro de ojos dorados pero que no estaba totalmente cubierta por el velo, por lo que se podía apreciar muy bien los cabellos pasándose por la tela.

Tenia una belleza inigualable que cualquier mujer común y corriente mataria por estar al nivel de ella.

—Veo que trajiste a tus amigos. —dijo la mencionada mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Queríamos tomarnos un descanso unos días antes de una batalla campal que habrá en otro mundo. —mencionó Nozomi.

—Por lo que veo se trajeron a un muchacho. —señaló la monja mirando a Koldo.

Este se sonrojo al sentir el contacto visual de la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa que lo derretía.

—Muchachos, esta es Ellen. Ellen Kurokawa. —la presentó Nozomi a lo que esta los saludo a todos.

—Mucho gusto. —dijieron todos después de mencionar sus nombres.

Le contaban sobre los sucesos y peleas que se habían estado dando recientemente.

Incluso de lo más inortodoxos.

—Increible. Eres el que mas has dejado satisfechas a las vampiras que ningún otro vampiro. —halagó Ellen incrédula pero muy gustosa.

—Creo que no les conté chicas. —anunció el pelicafe dispuesto a confesarles.

— ¿Qué pasa Koldo? —preguntó Konan curiosa.

—Es un secreto que mi padre me hablo antes de morir. Era cuando mi hermana y mi primo no estaban en la casa.

— ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? —cuestionó Tsunade curiosa cruzándose los brazos resaltando sus pechos bajo su camiseta.

—Me confesó que era muy mujeriego pero ese no es el punto. Tenia un don que dejaba a las mujeres muy satisfechas por la forma que se movia. Sus espermas las traían locas a todas y había unas que lo andaban buscando. Y asi lo estuvo haciendo hasta que el y mi madre se conocieron y tiempo después llegué a este mundo. Me dijo también que mi abuelo mis tios, y mis primos de parte de mi papá traían los mismos dones para satisfacerlas. —relató Koldo sacándose el peso de encima.

—Impresionante padre tuviste Koldo. —le sonrió Inori tocándole el hombro.

—Al parecer vienes de una raza que las dejaba satisfecha a todas sin excepcion. —rió Mana divertida seductoramente.

—Si. No creía provenir de eso de lo que me dijo mi padre. De hecho jamás pensé tener el mismo don y esencia que ellos. —expresó Koldo rascándose la cabeza. —Es más nunca tuve el valor de invitar a salir a una mujer. Pues no quería ser como mi padre que era muy playboy en su juventud. Queria tener una vida normal, tranquila aunque era muy probable para mi quedar soltero y ser virgen de por vida. Pero ahora que me acosté con Tsunade y las demás entendí el significado de mi don, mi raza y sobretodo mi destino. —finalizó Koldo.

—Exacto. No solamente lucha para defender a los tuyos, también nunca dejes de tener sexo ya que es la única forma para no debilitarte en las batallas. Ese es el destino que debes de afrontar, Koldo. —habló Rukia dándole un discurso.

—Concuerdo con ella. Depende de nosotras asi como dependemos de ti para volvernos mas fuertes y permanecer asi de ese modo. Seguramente cualquier mujer vampira que se te aparezca querrá tu fuente. —expresó Himawari. —Excepto las del clan Priista y sus asociados. Con esas ni te enredes.

—Con cualquiera que no sea Priista… Es como un anillo al dedo de lo que acaban de aconsejarme. —remarcó Koldo sonriendo.

—No digo que te arrimes con una de nosotras a cada rato. Al contrario, necesitas tomarte un descanso y distraerte un rato. —decía Hinata sobándole el hombro.

—Ya que estamos solos aquí me gustaria decirles un secreto que nadie aparte de Nozomi y yo sabe. —anunció Ellen poniendo un candado a las puertas.

Y los presentes quedaron expectantes ante lo que les iba a decir la peli lavanda.

—Tambien soy una mujer vampiro como ustedes pueden ver. Yo me opte por llevar una vida normal como cualquier ser humano aunque después de cada cierto tiempo me mudo al otro lugar y como me gusto esta isla pues decidí instalarme aquí. —expuso la monja-vampiro sonriéndoles.

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos al oir lo que les estaba confesando, excepto Nozomi porque al conocerse y al descubrirse su naturaleza vampírica de una a la otra se hicieron la promesa de no contarle a nadie sobre esto.

—Nunca pensé en toparme con una monja vampirica en una iglesia que no es como las demás en todo el mundo. ¿La gente viene a persignarse o algo asi? —dijo Makoto recalcando lo que acaba de oir.

—Por lo general la gente no viene a este lugar, algunas personas si pero la mayoría tienen ese pensamiento de que todo esto es satanico. —respondió la pelilavanda.

—Parece que tienen mentalidad conservadora con respecto a estos temas. —analizó Koldo.

—Bueno, dejémoslos ser. No saben de lo que se pierden. —dijo Sakura burlonamente.

Despues de eso Ellen los llevó hacia el patio de la iglesia en donde podían apreciar y disfrutar del hermoso cielo azul y las palomas rondando por esos rumbos.

Luego de unos momentos todas se propusieron a ir a la playa pues querían divertirse un rato en lo que quedaba del dia. Koldo sintió algo en el estómago y se planteaba la posibilidad de que hubiera mucho hombre musculoso rondando por la playa, capaz que unos se la lleva a un callejón y la violan entre dos o tres hombres. No, no iba a permitir eso.

—Se lo que estas pensando, Koldo. —dijo Ino acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pueden haber hombres afuera haciendo sus cosas. —opinó el muchacho.

—Es verdad, muchos se atreven a buscar una aventura con mujeres como nosotras, pero no te preocupes, solo seremos coquetas mas no nos entregaremos a ellos. Tu eres muy esencial para nosotras asi como lo somos para ti. Bueno a ponerse el traje de baño. —dijo la rubia ojiverde claro animadamente antes de irse a cambiar.

Koldo por su parte solo se puso un shorts de playa y despues se roseó con un spray anti-solar en todas partes de su cuerpo que le fue prestada por Rukia momentos antes de llegar al lugar.

Al salir de lugar lo dejó muy boquiabierto e impresionado. No podía ser mas feliz de lo que estaba.

¡Todas las chicas llevaban bikini y camisas de manga larga abiertas de colores diferentes y minifaldas!

— ¿Te gusta como nos vestimos para ti? —preguntó Harribel haciendo una pose sexy al igual que las demás.

—Se ven geniales. —opinó con ligero sonrojo pero esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres muy honesto y eso nos agrada a todas. —expresó alegremente Sarada guiñando un ojo.

Y asi todos fueron a la playa mas sin embargo no había ni una sola persona además de ellos. Por un lado se sintieron aliviados al saber que nomas estaban ellos pero por el otro esperaban que hubiera personas divirtiéndose y haciendo desmadre en la arena y el agua.

— ¿No se olvidan de alguien? —se escuchó la voz de Ellen detrás de ellos.

Ella llevaba un bikini en color negro y no traía mucha pechonalidad pero si que resaltaban mejor las cadenas y los glúteos.

—Ellen… —murmuró Koldo mirándola.

—No soy como las demás monjas que se la pasan ahí encerradas en las iglesias. —aclaró la mencionada.

—No pensé que fueras muy diferente a las demás, Ellen. —opinó Konan sonriendo de lado.

—Tambien es opcional quitarse la ropa puesto que es una playa nudista. —informó Ellen. —Pero quédense tranquilos porque aquí es un lugar despoblado ya que para venir aquí se necesita agarrar la carretera que está en muy malas condiciones debido a un gran número de derrumbes que se han registrado en los últimos años. Por lo que solamente los mas valientes pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Alguien ha podido viajar por ese tramo recientemente? —preguntó Miki intrigada.

—Solo unos pocos, ya que la mayoría no se atreve por lo mismo. —respondió la pelilavanda solemne.

—Vaya. Me imagino que estar sola en esta isla debe ser un aburrimiento tremendo. —opinó Koldo

—No de todo, Koldobika. —corrigió Ellen. —Tengo una mujer policía que patrulla el lugar en cuatrimoto en caso de que cualquier extraño haya entrado a la playa dia y noche.

— ¿Dia y noche? —demandó Rangiku sorprendida. —Quieres decir… ¿A diario?

—Si, es una mujer policía que vigila el lugar las 24 horas diarias. Tambien es una vampira por lo que no se le nota el cansancio. —aclaró Ellen riendo.

Ellos no se imaginaban el aspecto de esa patrullera con la que se toparían en algún momento.

Corrieron hacia el agua para divertirse aventándose unos a otros, incluso hubo muchísimos roses entre ellos. Como Himawari tocó por accidente un glúteo de su amiga azabache de lentes rojos por ejemplo. Koldo al ver a las mujeres manosearse por todas partes sintió una erección dentro de sus shorts, estaba intentando pensar en otras cosas cuando sintió una mano en la entre pierna.

—Parece que tienes un problema, jovencito~. —le susurró una voz femenina en tono sensual y juguetón al mismo tiempo.

— ¡H-Hanabi! —gemía el hombre siendo tocado por la mujer.

—Desde que me diste en la piscina de mi casa. Me sentí muy atraída por ti al igual que las demás. Escuché que eres el mejor ligador que nunca he visto. —halagó la pelicastaña ojiperla exponiéndole su miembro al aire.

—N-No te creas Hanabi. No fui valiente para invitar a salir a una chica cuando era entre adolescente y adulto. —confesó Koldo jadeando de placer.

— ¿Eras muy timido con las chicas? —cuestionó divertida Hanabi.

—Si. No era capaz de hablar con una chica pues capaz y de la nada aparecia su novio y conocía la regla de no interferir en su relación. —expuso el vampirito lo apenado que estaba.

—Pero me eres muy atractivo y mírate ahora. Todas nosotras nos hemos enamorado de ti. Aparte eres un hombre bueno. —reconoció la mujer besándo y mordiéndole un poco el cuello juguetonamente.

—Ah… Hanabi… —gemia Koldo ante el contacto de los labios de su amante.

Las demás chicas empezaron a hacer lo mismo con una a la otra al ver a su hombre hacerlo con Hanabi. El ambiente comenzaba a aumentar mucho de temperatura.

—Ahh… Hanabi… No puedo aguantar mas tiempo. —avisaba el pelicafe.

—Espera… Damelo en la cara. Suelta tu semen en mi rostro. —pedia la ojiperla poniéndose de frente en cuclillas abriendo su boca en tono lleno de lujuria.

— ¡Ahí va Hanabi! —exclamó Koldo llegando al climax luego de masturbarse por unos minutos mas.

Eyaculó manchando el rostro de la Hyuga lanzándole una cantidad considerable del viscoso semen, esta lo degustó muy encantada haciendo círculos de manera sensual con la lengua y limpiendose la cara juntando el resto para luego tragárselo.

—Vaya. Esta muy delicioso lo que me dejaste. —dijo Hanabi muy contenta por saborear su esencia.

—Parece que te encantó, amor. —rio Koldo rascándose la cabeza.

—Por lo que veo me siento mas animada que antes. Ahora quiero que me hagas gozar con tu lengua. —anunció Hanabi exhibiendo sus grandes y deliciosos pechos.

—Wow. Las tienes muy enormes como las de Hinata, me encantas. —alagó el vampiro admirándo lo proporcionada que estaba la mujer.

— ¿Te encantan? Pues ven por ellas. —expresó la pelicastaña señalando sus senos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a donde estaban los pechos y comenzó a succionarlos como si un bebe se tratase. Hanabi gemía mucho al sentir como sus pezones le eran chupados de manera placentera. Despues sintió como comenzaba a chorrear leche materna como le paso a su hermana.

—No me digas… que también estas en lactancia. —dijo Koldo sorprendido.

—A mi también me sucede cuando estoy muy excitada. Asi que puedes succionarme todo lo quieras. Haz de cuenta que eres un bebe que necesita ser amamantado. ¿Está bien? —pidió Hanabi muy excitada.

Koldo muy gustoso accedió a la propuesta para hacer su labor de ser amamantado por su amante y la leche sabia muy delicioso, asi como la de Hinata. Hanabi envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Androjax suspirando ante el contacto en sus pezones.

Despues de que se le terminara la leche materna Hanabi movio la cabeza del hombre hacia la entrepierna y despues hizo la braga a un lado mostrando su vagina pefectamente depilada.

—Adelante, sé que lo quieres y te encantan las vaginas asi. —habló Hanabi sonriéndole de manera muy erotica y sensual invitándolo a saborear su esencia.

Sin chistar ni pestañear por ni un segundo fue hacia la entrepierna y la pelicastaña empezó a gemir en voz alta al sentir lengua en sus labios vaginales.

— ¡Ah! ¡Koldo si que sabes prendermee! —chillaba Hanabi de placer.

Luego de estar en el mismo lugar, el vampiro paso su lengua lentamente por toda su cueva hasta toparse con el clítoris haciendo que la mujer saque un grito de placer.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Asi! ¡Justo ahí! —chllaba Hanabi por lo bien que se sentía.

Mientras hacia eso comenzó a sentir algo raro pero bien dulce en la lengua. Era el néctar que su chica estaba dejando salir hacia su zona bucal. Era delicioso. Un jugo delicioso que era solo para él.

Justo cuando probaba el néctar, Hanabi se vino en su boca arqueando su espalda y dando un profundo y excitante gemido a los cuatros vientos.

La mujer jadeaba de lo placentero que sintió ahí abajo, atrajo a su amante lentamente hacia ella para besarse de manera tierna y cariñosa.

—Hazme gozar como tu sabes hacerlo… —imploró Hanabi muy excitada y dispuesta a lo que viene a continuacion.

—Eres una mujer muy salvaje. —dijo Koldo en juguetonamente.

Se introdujo al interior de ella. Hanabi sentía muy tener a su amado dentro de ella. Envolvió sus brazos abrazandolo y siendo agarrada por el trasero.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Tu verga se siente muy increibleee! —gritó la mencionada.

— ¡Digo lo mismo lo de tu coño...! —gruñía el vampiro.

Las embetidas excitaban mucho a Hanabi. La hacían gozar muchísimo mas que cualquier otro cuando sintió como la punta de su miembro toco la parte mas sensible, su punto-G.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Asi! ¡Penetrame maas! ¡Me vuelves locaaaa! —vociferaba de placer en tono de lujuria.

Luego de varias estocadas ambos llegaron al climax con el disparando su esencia dentro de ella asi como esta mezclando sus jugos con los fluidos de el. Las demás chicas también se habian venido al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Koldo y Hanabi cayeron rendidos tendiéndose sobre las agua del océano que los golpeaban. Aun seguían unidos.

—Eso fue increíble. A pesar de estar muy cansada no me siento débil de todo. —susurró Hanabi mirando a su hombre que también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Yo también digo lo mismo Hanabi. —dijo el pelicafé en el mismo tono.

La pelicastaña iba a decirle algo cuando oyeron una misteriosa voz femenina.

—Ejem. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó la mujer que pasaba por ese rumbo.

Y al ver a la persona quedaron muy pasmados e impresionados por lo que acaban de mirar.

* * *

Paso casi un mes desde que publique un capitulo de este fic. Estaba muy ocupado viendo la serie de Galaxy Express 999. No soy muy de ver anime antiguo pero esa serie a mi criterio es otra cosa y tiene historia que engancha a cualquiera. Bueno eso es todo gente nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Pueden darme nombres para ponerla patrullera que acaba de ver como todos tenían sexo en la playa por PM. Hasta luego. Chao!


End file.
